


undercover alchemists

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 70,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, along with his cousin Kirra, and fellow alchemist named Dante are called in for an undercover job in the western section of Amestris. there have been three murders, and kidnappings of the school kids in the area, and Roy believes the best way to find them is to go undercover. Things will happen, emotions will boil over, pain will become known, and a fight for the young alchemists lives will ensue. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a story to archive, so I hope you all enjoy. All characters except for the oc's belong to the writer of the manga. I just play around with the characters. All other rights go to their respectful owners. With all that taken care of, lets begin.

Chapter 1

To say Ed wasn’t thrilled in the least would be an understatement. Not only did he get little to no sleep that night, but he had also gotten a call in the middle of the night from the colonel. All he had said was to ‘’be in my office at 7 A.M. Bring Kirra with you, and don’t be late.’’ The girl Roy had mentioned, named Kirra Manson, was one of Ed’s long lost cousins. They had been reunited with each other when she had passed the alchemy exam. After some tough times and a rough run in with her older sister the girl had been traveling with him and Al. 

She would normally wear a blue button up dress shirt with a pink dress, leggings and boots, but other days she would wear a black and red dress, leggings, and brown boots. Her white hair was always either in braids or a left sided ponytail, and the symbol on the back of Ed’s jacket was embroidered on the front of it. 

Ed groaned quietly to himself as he began to rub the back of his neck with hid flesh hand. ‘’ You alright brother?’’ asked Alphonse. Ed didn’t respond as he let out a huff of air that blew his bangs forward slightly. ‘’ My necks sore from the sleep I didn’t get last night.’’ He muttered. ‘’ That’s your fault since you stayed up so late to study my healing alchemy.’’ Said Kirra. ‘’ Don’t start with me. You would do the same if it could help protect people.’’ Said Ed. 

 

‘’ I wonder why it is that the Colonel wanted us to come in so early?’’ asked Al. ‘’ Not a clue, but last time it was for us to help transport an escape from central.’’ Said Ed. Kirra cringed at the thought of that mission. The two of them spent five hours after that one in the hospital because they didn’t realize he could use alchemy that caused wounds that Kirra couldn’t heal.’’ I hope that’s not what this is about.’’ Said Kirra. 

The closer they got to the base the more the three noticed the streets starting to swarm with the morning rush. Ed saw Kirra starting to become uneasy as she tugged at her black sleeve on her left arm. ‘’ You alright?’’ whispered Ed. ‘’ I don’t have my black gloves to cover up my hands. My automail is exposed.’’ Said Kirra. ‘’ We’re almost there, so hang on.’’ 

Finally after about another ten minutes they arrived at the military base in central. Ed opened the large wooden doors that led in from the court yard as the three walked inside. As they walked by different ranking officers would occasionaly go buy. If they knew the person well enough or they didn’t rank very high they only sent them a wave. When a higher ranking officer would pass they would stop and salute. 

Ed walked up to the double doors that all of them had come to know as the entrance to the Colonels office. ‘’ Here we go.’’ Muttered Kirra. ‘’ Yeyyyyyyyy.’’ Exaggerated Ed. He pushed to door open and the two walked in. What they weren’t ready for though was to see that almost all the people that they had come to know were also there. 

Havoc was standing off to one end of the room with a cigarette in his mouth. Off to his right stood Breda and Furey who were talking about god knows what. Falman was standing to the left of them looking over a file that had been handed to him before the three of them had arrived. Sitting in the middle of the room behind the signature wooden desk sat none other than Roy Mustang, along with Hawkeye. The two were slumped over what looked like a map of something that they couldn't make out from where they were standing. 

'' We're here Colonel.'' Said Ed, shutting the door behind him. Roy and Riza looked up from the map to see that the two teens had indeed arrived, and on time for once. '' Your actually on time fullmetal. That's very rare when it comes to you.'' said Roy. '' Thank Alphonse for that one. He made sure that the two of us were up on time.'' said Kirra. '' I see. I thank you for that Alphonse.'' said Roy. '' It was nothing really.'' 

'' So..... why was it that you called us in at 7 in the morning Colonel?'' asked Ed. He walked over to one of the few couches in the office and plopped down on it. '' If you must know then look this over before I debrief you.'' Roy held out a file to the two of them. Kirra stepped forward and took the offered object from the Colonel before turning back to Ed. She sat next to him, and laid the file in her lap. '' Let's take a look Ed.''

Kirra opened up the yellow folder, and the minute she did pictures and information tabs fell out all over their laps. Ed picked up an upside down picture on his lap, and when he turned it over he dropped it again. It landed face up this time, and that allowed Kirra to get a good look at the photo. There was a child in the photo who looked about their age. He was laying face up in a heap on the concreat. There was blood all over his face and chest were there were stab wounds present. '' How horrible.'' 

Kirra picked up another picture of a girl who also had her info stapled to the photo. She was the exact same age as her, and in the same shape as the boy in the last photo. Except on her, there was blood coating her dark colored skirt. Ed and Kirra looked towards each other thinking the exact same thing that could've caused that blood. '' Colonel, who did this to these kids?'' asked Kirra. '' That's what we're trying to figure out.'' said Roy

The two of them looked back down to the photos, processing what they could before finding an autopsy report. Ed grabbed it and began to read it over. The report said.

Name: Thomas Crawford.  
Age: 15  
Gender: male  
TOD: 12 A.M.  
Found in the back alley way of a shopping mall. Multiple stab wounds to the upper torso and back. Lacerations to the face and head. Evidence of burn marks to the wounds. Evidence of a red crystal like substance found on all of the wounds. 

Ed put the paper down for a moment and turned to Kirra. '' Hey, where is the girls autopsy report?'' asked Ed. '' I think it's right here.'' Kirra shuffled through the papers until she pulled out a report that had the girls info on it.  
Name: Miwa Varsem  
Age: 15  
Gender: female  
TOD: 12 A.M.  
She was found face down in an alley way outside a daycare center. There were multiple stab wounds to her chest and back as well as her hands. Evidence of strangulation on her neck. Evidence of rape. Evidence of a red crystal like substance in all her wounds and her stomach. 

'' She also had this crystal like substance in her wounds like the boy here. Except she also had it in her system when she died.'' said Ed. '' Colonel. Why are we reading this?'' asked Kirra. '' Because the towns people have called us personally to help them.'' Roy motioned for the two of them to come over, which the two didn't argue about. They made their way over to the map that was laid out across the desk. It was a map of a western town near the military post there. There were almost five dots placed in different areas around the town. All of them were labeled with the names of people.

Ed and Kirra quickly found the places where the two children they had just been reading about had been either dumped, or killed. '' Over the past two weeks teens from the local school have been going missing. After about a day or two has passed they turn up dead, body's sprawled out on the ground like rag dolls.'' Explained Roy. '' Is there any kind of motive for the deaths?'' asked Ed. '' None that we can find.'' spoke up Havoc. '' So far the authorities think that it's being done by a person that has a grudge with the school, or even the students.'' said Breda.

'' Ok then. So they want us to go check it out.'' said Ed. '' Not quite.'' Kirra and Ed looked back to Roy who was holding another file in his hand. '' Read it.'' Ordered Roy. Ed took the file from him and threw it open. He took one quick look through of what was written on it before both alchemists looked up to him. '' YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'' they shouted in unison. '' I am. If we want to catch this guy, then we have to go undercover.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right go to their respectful owners. I hope you are enjoying reading my story.

Chapter 2

 

'' Can you please tell me why we have to do this?'' Demanded Ed. '' It's simple Fullmetal. Now listen up all of you.'' Everyone turned to face Roy who all of them knew was prepared to make a plan. '' We know that so far all of the victims have been school students, and they have been grabbed from public places across the town. So I've come up with an undercover operation to get to the bottom of all this.'' said Roy.

'' Are we all involved in this plan?'' asked Furey. '' Yes. Now listen up.'' said Roy. '' I, along with Hawkeye have come up with secret identities for all of us to use. We will be going under cover in the town to collect whatever evidence we can to find this guy. All of us will be stationed at different points throughout the city.'' '' What about the two of us?'' asked Ed.

 

'' The two of you are going to be posing as twin students in the school.'' said Roy. '' Already a problem with that Colonel. I have white hair, not blonde. I'll never pass for his twin.'' said Kirra. '' I've already figured out what to do about that.'' said Roy. He turned his attention back to the others around them and began to assign the identities as Ed pulled her aside. 

'' How is he going to make my hair blonde, because I'm not dying my hair.'' said Kirra. '' Relax, I know what to do to make your hair blonde. It's simple alchemy.'' said Ed. '' I hope you're right.'' said Kirra. The two of them had gotten so wrapped up in talking about it that they almost missed the comment that Roy made.'' And someone will have to pose as the twins father. Hawkeye is going to be the mother.'' said Roy.'' WHAT!!!!!!!'' Shrieked the two.

'' You heard me right. I am dead serious.'' said Roy. '' It's not that big of a deal. You only have to pretend when we're in public, or if there's company for any reason.'' said Hawkeye. Ed let out a huff of frustration as Kirra bent over hiding her face from everyone. '' So who the heck is going to be the father figure?'' asked Ed. '' We need to figure that out because we never decided on that.'' said Roy. 

'' They need to be able to play the part. If not then we don't have a chance of making it look real.'' said Falman. '' We could have Havoc do it. I bet he could pull it off with ease.'' said Furey. '' I'm not so sure about that.'' said Havoc. '' Why not?'' '' Because He's still way to young. Younger than Mustang if I'm right.'' said Breda. '' Yes you would be right about that lieutenant Breda.'' said Roy. '' Then who else can do it?'' asked Furey. 

'' Um. Why not just have the Colonel himself do it.'' Everyone in the room fell silent at the sound of the metal like voice. They all turned to face Al who was standing a few feet away from Ed and Kirra. '' Say that again Al?'' asked Ed. '' You could just have Colonel Mustang do it. It would work for what you guys are doing.'' said Al. Silence filled the room again as everyone tried to process what had just been said. '' That's................... not a bad idea.'' said Havoc.

'' You're joking right. There's no way I could pull off being a father.'' said Roy. '' Al has a point sir. If you could play the part it would work really well to get what we need.'' said Riza. '' So We have to pretend that he's our dad?'' asked Ed and Kirra in unison. '' Yes. I suppose you will.'' said Roy. A consecutive thud was heard as all the eyes fell on the forms of the two alchemist who now lay face down on the ground. 

'' WE'RE GOING TO DIE ON THIS MISSION!'' they yelled into the carpet. '' Get up you two. There's one more thing I have to go over.'' said Roy. Ed and Kirra pushed their upper body's up off the floor and looked up to listen to what he had to say. '' Since we're going to be under cover that means we will have to cut our contacts with the world for the time being.'' said Roy. '' And that means?'' asked Havoc. '' No outside contact. No girls, no friends, and no family either.'' said Roy. '' WHAT!'' Kirra watched as Ed shot up off the floor faster then she had ever seen him move before. His face was filled with anger and frustration.

'' You can't separate my brother and I. I won't go through with it if that's the case.'' said Ed. '' Fullmetal, If it wasn't for your brothers...'' Roy looked over to the walking suit of armor before directing his attention back to Ed.'' Situation, I would be glad to let him stay with you, but under the circumstances of this mission he'd just stick out way too much.'' said Roy. '' So you just expect me to leave my brother alone in central?'' yelled Ed. '' We're really sorry Ed. It's the only way to pull off the mission successfully.'' said Riza. 

Ed frowned and began to pout as he felt a metal gauntlet placed on his shoulder. '' Don't worry brother. I'll be alright on my own.'' said Al. '' Besides. You're not alone about that. I won't be able to talk to Karen any until the end of the mission.'' said Kirra. '' Maybe while you guys are gone I'll go and keep her some company.'' Said Al. '' See Ed. Alphonse won't be alone, he can stay with my sister till we're done with our job.'' said Kirra. 

Ed's sulk didn't lift at all, but after a few moments he spoke up. '' How long will this take us?'' asked Ed. '' We are unsure about that. Our best estimate is about two weeks.'' said Riza. Ed sighed slightly as he turned to the Colonel. '' And when do we leave for this mission?'' asked Ed. '' We will leave this afternoon. The four of us will be traveling in together so our profile won't be broken.'' said Roy. '' And the others?'' '' As long as they're there by tomorrow morning they're good to go.'' said Riza. 

Ed looked to his brother and began to walk over to him. He placed a hand on his chest plate as he looked up into the hollow holes that served for his eyes. '' Are you sure that you'll be alright on your own Al?'' asked Ed. '' I'll be fine Ed.'' said Al. '' We have a few hours before our train leaves for the western post. Be at the station at 3.'' said Roy. '' Yes sir.'' answered Kirra. '' Alright then. You're dismised.''

 

....................................................................................

 

After a few hours of packing and making sure no one would recognize them on the train the two arrived at the station. Ed had said Goodbye to Al when they had left the hotel, but Kirra hadn't called her sister yet. She carried only enough money to buy some snacks on the train and to use a pay phone to call her sister so they couldn't track the call. 

'' Yeah. That's right, we won't be able to talk for a while. Military business and stuff.''  
'' That sucks. How is Ed taking it?''   
'' Just how I'd expect him to. He's not pleased at all.''  
'' I see. Would he like it if I came down and watched over Al for a while?''  
'' I don't think he would mind at all. Plus that will mean that I have something to look forward to when I get home.''  
'' Yeah.''  
'' I hope this doesn't take as long as the Colonel thing's it will. If it is then we won't see each other for a while.''  
'' I know what you mean. After what happened with dad I've felt a little reluctant to not at least talk to you.''  
'' Even though we spent almost a whole year apart from each other.''  
'' Don't remind me about that.''  
Kirra smiled knowing that her sister couldn't see it at the time. She was shaken from the memory when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.'' Kirra!'' She turned to see Ed waving her down from across the platform. She could make out the figures of the Colonel and the First Lieutenant standing behind him.  
'' I've Gotta go Karen. I'll talk to you as soon as I get the chance.''  
'' I understand. And let Edward know that I'll visit central to keep his brother some company.''  
'' I will. By Karen.''  
'' By Kirra.''  
The other line went dead as she set the phone back on the hook. '' By sister.'' she whispered under her breath. She reached down and grabbed her galaxy colored back pack and ran over to were Ed was standing. '' Sorry I took so long. Karen was really talkative when she learned that we wouldn't be speaking for a while.'' said Kirra. '' Don't worry about it. The train is going to be here soon.'' said Ed. '' Do the two of you have everything that you need for the trip ahead?'' asked Riza. 

'' Everything that I could think of.'' said Kirra. '' I'm all set.'' said Ed, motioning to the black backpack on his back. 

'' ALL PASSENGERS TO WEST CITY STATION! YOUR TRAIN IS PULLING INTO THE STATION!''  
Ed and Kirra turned their attention to the large steam engine pulling into the station in front of the platform they were on. It caused a breeze to blow by the two of them blowing their hair in the wind. Ed took a look at Kirra's hair and realized that they still had to DIY her hair blonde somehow. ' No need to worry. I know exactly what to do.' He thought. The train stopped in front of them as passengers from the last stop began to disembark. '' Let's go.'' The four stepped onto the train. Having no idea at all about what was waiting for them at the end of this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters belong to their respectful owners. I won't blame anyone if they hate, or skip this chapter because half of it is just filler.

Chapter 3

After about a half hour of passengers boarding the train they had started off towards west city. They were able to get into a car were their seats were cut off from the others in their own room of sorts. Ed had spread out next to the window in front of Roy and Riza, while Kirra was sitting up near the door. '' You do know Kirra. You need to do something about your hair.'' said Roy. '' I know, but Ed won't show me the trick he's been telling me about.'' said Kirra.'' I will. Here, give me a water bottle.'' 

Kirra pulled one out of her bag, and turned to Ed to see that he was digging in his bag for something. '' You actually think that you can find something to make my hair a golden blonde in there.'' Mocked Kirra. '' Just wait.'' After almost five minutes of searching his bag he was able to pull out a small bottle filled with a yellowish diy. '' Hand me the water bottle?'' Kirra didn't protest as he took the bottle from her hands. The three watched as he poured the diy into the water, shake it around, and hold it out for them to see. 

The DIY had made the water look more like a juice of sorts with air bubbles rising to the top from where he had just shook it up. '' Ok. Kirra, tilt your head over so your hair is hanging down.'' explained Ed. '' Alright.'' Kirra took out her hair tie as she flipped hr hair over so it was hanging down. '' Hold the bottle over your head, and when I say to pour it then pour it. Ok.'' said Ed. '' Ok.'' Kirra took the offered bottle and held it over her head like Ed had said to.  
She heard Ed clap his hands as he said to '' Pour the DIY.'' She poured it into her hair as she felt a slight tingling as alchemic lightning sparked around her head. '' Ok. I think we got it all.'' Kirra flipped her hair back over, and heard a shocked gasp come from the Colonel and lieutenant in front of her. Their eyes were wide open in shock, and surprise. '' What........ W-what did he do to me?'' Kirra dashed for her bag and ripped the hand held mirror out of it. She flipped it open and held it up to her face, and to her surprise she was also shocked.

Her hair was now a bright golden blonde color. It shone in the sunlight that came through the windows of the train car. Her face became flushed as she looked into her own golden eyes. She did look exactly like Ed's twin. '' See. I told you it would work.'' Kirra turned the mirror in her hand to see Ed's reflection in it. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched her reaction. '' You both look like you could be twins.'' said Roy. '' That's what you wanted us to do in the first place. so it's a win-win scenario.'' said Kirra. 

'' And you both act like it. Shorty's.'' teased Roy. '' WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THTA YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE THEM!'' Shouted Ed. He was ready to tackle Roy, but Kirra had wound her arms up under his to hold him back. '' Down Ed. Let's not go loose our heads yet.'' warned Kirra. '' HE CALLED ME LITTLE!'' yelled Ed. '' When does he not call you little?'' asked Kirra. She finally got Ed to sit back down on his chair, and he slumped down in his chair.

'' If we want to be able to pose as a family then you both need to start acting like each other.'' said Roy. '' And you'll need to try and get along with your subordinates sir.'' said Hawkeye. '' And I will lieutenant. Once we arrive that is.'' said Roy. '' Which will be in.....'' Riza checked her wrist watch. '' About three hours.'' '' THREE HOURS!'' Snapped the two. '' Yes Fullmetal. We told you both this morning that the town is near the western border. So it will be awhile till we arrive.'' said Roy. '' Just take a nap or something. It will probably be late when we arrive.'' said Riza.

Ed only sighed as he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest. This was going to be a long ride to west city, and it only made things worse when he remembered that he wouldn't be allowed to talk to Al.

 

'' WEST CITY. ALL PASSENGERS FOR WEST CITY PLEASE COLLECT YOU BELONGINGS BEFORE EXITING THE TRAIN.''

Ed rubbed his back in pain as he stepped off the train car. His backpack was slung over one of his shoulders hanging half way off. '' Man. My back hurts.'' mumbled Ed. '' Well that's what you get for slumping over in your seat while you were asleep.'' said Kirra. '' Your back doesn't hurt?'' asked Ed. '' No, but I didn't sleep very much on train rides anyway.'' said Kirra. Ed only sighed as he set his bag on the ground. '' I need to stretch my back.''

He stuck his arms up high in the air and bent his back backwards. It only took a moment or two before they heard a sickening pop come from his spine. Kirra cringed at the noise, but Ed didn't as he bent back to standing strait. '' Ah. That's much better.'' He cracked his neck to either side to get the kink out of it before reaching back down to grab his bag. '' Where on earth did the Colone..........'' Kirra clamped a hand over Ed's mouth to stop him from talking. '' mmf..... mmmmmmmmm.'' 

'' Ed. Don't forget, as of now the mission has begun.'' said Kirra. Ed nodded his head as she removed her hand from his mouth. '' Ok then. Where do you think Dad's gone off to?'' He shuddered at the thought of having to call the Colonel dad for who knows how long. '' I believe dad left with mom to go catch a taxi.'' said Kirra. '' And where would that be exactly?'' asked Ed. '' I don't know. I've never been here before.'' said Kirra. The two decided that they might as well leave the platform and wait out front for their superiors. 

'' Hey Kirra?'' '' Yes Ed.'' '' Did the Colonel ever tell us what out fake names where, or if we even have fake names?'' asked Ed. '' No. I believe that he was waiting to tell us when we got to our temporary house.'' said Kirra. '' I see.'' Ed looked around to see if either Roy or Riza where anywhere in eye sight. As he looked around he kept an eye out for anyone who could be a suspect for their mission. '' Ed.'' whispered Kirra. '' What is it?'' Kirra grabbed his arm and pointed towards someone standing to their right.

He realized that it was actually the Colonel and Hawkeye, who were standing at a taxi talking to the driver about where they needed to go. '' Let's go.'' said Kirra. She didn't let teh grip on Ed's arm go as she began to drag Ed towards the taxi. He almost forgot his bag where he had set it on the ground when they had stopped to take a look, but he was able to get a hand on the strap before she pulled him.   
'' Mom. Dad.'' The two almost didn't respond to what Kirra had shouted at them, but turned when they remembered that they were now supposed to be under cover. '' Hello you two. Did you find all your stuff?'' asked Riza. '' Yes mom.'' said Kirra. Roy and the taxi driver looked towards them as Riza led them towards the car. '' Come along now. It's late and we need to get home after our long trip.'' said Roy. Ed had forgotten that that was their cover story if they were asked questions. They were to say that they had gone on a family vacation for a week, and had arrived home later than they thought. 

'' Your kid's aren't very talkative are they.'' said the taxi driver as he pulled up to a small two story house. Hold up........ When had they arrived at a house? Ed felt a hand push his head to the side forcing it to stand up straight like it should. '' You fell asleep brother. Again.'' said Kirra. Oh, now he understood. Must have dozed off when remembering what he was to say. 

'' That will be twenty cenz for the ride sir.'' said the taxi driver. '' Right.'' Roy paid the driver his money as he began to drive off into the distance, and by that I mean the corner of the street. '' Well. Here we are.'' said Riza. All four of them eyed the house with either curiosity, or surprise. '' This is where we'll be living for the next few days, or weeks?'' asked Ed. '' Yes. Now come on Fullmetal.'' Roy stepped up to the door, and unlocked it with a key he had been given before they left. 

They all stepped inside to see that the lights where all turned on when they stepped in. Ed first thought it was a threat, but when he was about to take action he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. '' Don't even think about it.'' warned Kirra. '' Hey. Are you in here Dante?'' yelled Roy. '' Dante? What's he doing here?'' asked Ed. '' He's been researching the crimes for the past few days. Getting whatever information he could to send for central before we arrived. '' Explained Riza. 

'' When we first heard of the murders we thought that he had committed them. It wasn't until we found out that he had an alibi that we knew he hadn't done it.'' said Roy. '' I'm here.'' They saw a tall, tan skinned man walk towards the doorway. He had short, but spiky black hair, and he was wearing what looked like a school uniform. '' Why on earth are you wearing that?'' asked Kirra. '' I should be asking you how the Colonel here got you to DIY your hair blonde.'' said Dante. 

 

'' Enough of that. Did you make sure that everything was ready for our arrival?'' asked Roy. '' Yes, it should be in the rooms upstairs.'' said Dante. '' How many rooms are there?'' asked Ed. '' There should be three of them. A master bedroom for the Colonel and Lieutenant, one that has a bunk bed for you and Kirra, and the last bedroom is mine.'' said Dante with a smile. '' The two of us are sharing a room?'' asked Ed. He seemed so dumfounded at the thought of having to share a room with a girl. 

'' I call top bunk!'' shouted Kirra. '' Not if I get it first!'' replied Ed. The two alchemists took off through the living room of the house and bounded up the stairs. Not bothering to stop and look around the place. '' Maybe they won't have such a hard time portraying siblings after all.'' said Roy. '' They're supposed to be twins? Oh, that's why Kirra's hair is dyed blonde.'' said Dante. '' You're really hopeless you know that?'' said Hawkeye. '' Have you guys even eaten anything. Your train arrived later then I was expecting.'' said Dante. 

'' We're fine. We ate something on the tra.......'' Roy stopped talking when they heard a loud thud followed by a cry of pain come from upstairs. '' That can't be good.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters belong to their respectful owners.

Chapter 4

'' That can't be good.'' Muttered Riza. The two quickly ascended the stairs to see what had happened to the two alchemists who had only moments ago made a mad dash to get the top bunk for their room. When they reached the room the door was standing partially open and revealed a sight that was more comical then worrisome. Ed was laying face down on the floor of the small room with his back thrown against the wall. Kirra was on the top of the bunk bed looking down on the fallen alchemist.

'' What on earth did you do Kirra?'' asked Roy. '' I was climbing up the ladder for the bunk and he followed me. So I shook the ladder and he fell off.'' said Kirra. '' I deserve the top bunk.'' moaned Ed, not bothering to lift his head off the floor in shame. '' Well Kirra got there first so she gets the top bunk.'' said Roy. '' But.....'' Ed was cut off by Roy. '' And if there is any kind of arguing after this then I will personally replace the beds.'' said Roy. 

'' Yes sir.'' said the two. '' Now get down from there Kirra. We need to go over what your cover names are.'' said Roy. '' Just tell us here Colonel. It will make things easier.'' said Kirra. Roy's eye brow twitched slightly as he sighed deeply. '' Fine then. Hawkeye, get the papers from the table downstairs.'' said Roy. '' Yes sir.'' said Hawkeye. She turned on her heal and left the room. '' You two are going to be the death of me before this mission is over.'' said Roy. '' It's your fault for bringing us along for it.'' said Ed, who was now sitting on his bed.  
'' Don't push it Fullmetal. I could still fry your sorry ass.'' said Roy. '' seems someone is in a bad mood.'' said Ed. In the blink of an eye they heard the sound of metal hitting something as Ed bent forward in pain. '' OWWW! Kirra, what was that for!'' yelled Ed. '' I'd rather not have to tug around a chard brother in a few days.'' said Kirra. Ed mumbled something under his breath before turning away from her. She was his cousin, but at times she was a little annoying like a younger sibling. 

'' Here you are sir.'' Hawkeye returned to the room holding three folders in her hand. Roy took them from her and flashed through them rally fast. '' Alright then.'' Roy tossed one of them to Ed, Kirra, and Dante. They each looked through the folders slowly to see what was written inside. '' So our family name is Laiman. My cover name is............. WHAT! Sir I think you've got this wrong.'' said Ed. '' No. They're the way we had planned.'' said Roy. '' Our names are the same sir.'' said Kirra. '' Exactly. This towns so far west that not very many people would even know us. So as long as we keep our cover name intact, and not call each other by our military rankings then we are safe from being figured out.'' said Roy.

'' And if someone asks about our real identity if they see through our ruse?'' asked Dante. '' Then tell them that it is just ridiculous.'' said Roy. '' Any questions?'' asked Roy. '' Yes. Am I supposed to be their cousin or something?'' asked Dante. '' You are going to pose as that yes, but not when we are in public. In public you will be watching over us with the help of the others who will be hidden around our locations at all times.'' said Roy

'' And if we find a man that is acting suspicious around you?'' asked Dante.'' Then the others will keep an eye on him until proven that he or she didn't do it.'' said Roy. '' Are we clear now?'' '' Yes Colonel.'' said the three in unison. '' Ok then. Get some sleep.''

 

 

Ed awoke to the sound of what had to be an alarm clock. It was blaring in his ears with its constant beeping noise. He didn't remember setting one, but then again he didn't remember when he dozed off the night before. He heard the mattress shift from the weight on it as he saw a set of legs dangling over the side. He saw the legs land on the ladder as the form of his cousin appeared. '' Morning Ed.'' Moaned Kirra. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid that had unraveled slightly in her sleep and stuck out in all directions. She was rubbing her eyes to get the last of the sleepiness out of them as she let out a soft yawn. '' Did you sleep well?'' she asked. 

'' Not really.'' said Ed. He stood from the bed and began to stretch out his flesh arm as Kirra began to chuckle quietly. '' What?........ What's so funny?'' asked Ed. '' You never changed last night. You must have been out of it.'' chuckled Kirra. Ed finally took notice of just what it was he was wearing, and to his surprise she was right. He was still wearing his red hoodie, and black jeans from the day before. His face turned many shades pinker as he turned away from her. 

'' It's not something to be ashamed of Ed. I've done it plenty of times before.'' said Kirra. Ed sighed as he grabbed her hoodie, which had been tossed on the floor that night, and threw it at her. '' Get ready sleeping beauty. You look like a wreak.'' said Ed.'' As if you look any better.'' said Kirra, who reached out and pulled a strand of his golden hair. '' Hey, don't do that.'' warned Ed. She laughed for a moment before remembering that the Colonel, and the Lieutenant where both still sleeping. The two looked to each other and put a finger to their lips signaling to be as quiet as possible. 

The two crept out of the room and into the silent house around them. Apparently no one was up at this hour. Wait......... What time was it again? Ed tip toed back to the room and peered at the clock on the bed side table and saw the numbers read 7 A.M. ' I s it not normal for people to be up at this hour?' thought Ed. He shook the thought clear of his mind as he followed Kirra to the bathroom. She flipped the light on before turning to the mirror to see her reflection. '' Well you were right to call me a sleeping beauty.'' said Kirra. 

'' You see what I meant.'' said Ed as he placed a toothbrush on the sink with a tub of toothpaste. '' You think today will be really hard to pull off. I've never had to go under cover before.'' said Kirra. '' No clue.'' said Ed. He put the toothbrush which was now coated in toothpaste into his mouth. '' Besides, last time I had to do it, it wasn't that bad.'' said Ed. 

'' You've had to do this before?'' asked Kirra. '' It's a long story.'' said Ed through a now foaming mouth of toothpaste. '' You better hurry up. I need to get a shower at some point.'' said Kirra as she coated the bristles of her toothbrush with toothpaste. '' I will be done when I'm done.'' stuttered Ed as he turned to her with foam spilling out from between his lips. '' You look like you have rabies you know that.'' said Kirra as she began to brush her teeth. Ed looked towards the mirror and saw that the white foam of the toothpaste was starting to run down his chin. '' Shoot.'' Ed bent over and spat in the sink as he reached up and grabbed the hand towel to rub it off his face. 

'' At this rate we'll be ready to leave before the Colonel bastard is even up.'' said Ed. '' I wouldn't be so sure Ed.'' warned Kirra as she tried to talk around the foam forming in her mouth. '' What do you mean by that?'' asked Ed. Kirra spat the foam out of her mouth before turning towards Ed with a little bit of the foam still on her lips. '' Mustang may hard to deal with, but he is a respectful man. He was half the reason I'm a state alchemist.'' said Kirra. '' Yeah, and he's the whole reason I'm one.'' said Ed.

'' I know that Ed.'' said Kirra. She pulled at the remaining braid in her hair as she ran her fingers through it to get the worst of the tangles out. As the two of them sat there looking at their reflections in the mirror they heard someone walking towards the bathroom at a slow pace. '' Someone is finally alive.'' muttered Ed. '' They're just not morning people Ed. I was the same way when I was little.'' said Kirra. '' Yet they say teens like us like to sleep till noon of all times.'' said Ed. '' Because we've gotten so use to it since that time.'' muttered Kirra. '' Yeah.''

'' Please get out Ed. I need to get a shower.'' said Kirra. '' I'm still brushing my teeth.'' said Ed. He stuck the brush back in his mouth and began to brush again. '' Get out!'' Kirra began to push hum towards the door, but he wouldn't move. '' Stop it Kirra.'' warned Ed. '' I need a shower, and I don't want you to be here.'' said Kirra. She suddenly lost her balance as she fell forward on Ed. '' KIRRA!'' Ed couldn't catch her in time as she fell on top of him, and the two fell to the floor. Kirra landed on top of him straddling one of his legs, and laying flat on his chest. 

 

'' What on earth are the two of you doing up so early?'' Ed and Kirra spun around to see that Roy was standing in the doorway with a hand held up to his eyes to rub the remaining sleep out of them. The sleep in them went away quickly when he saw the situation the two had fallen into. Kirra's cheeks blushed madly as she tried to get off of Ed. She stood as fast as she could and backed up against the wall with the blush still present on her cheeks. 

'' Are you Ok Kirra?'' asked Ed as he stood from the floor. She only nodded as she did her best to hide her shame with her matted hair. '' What on earth did I walk in on?'' mumbled Roy. ''I... It was an accident.'' she mumbled. '' It's ok Kirra. It wasn't your fault.'' said Ed. She looked up to reveal her cheeks were still flushed, and there was a tint of red in her eyes from the shock. She nodded again as she turned to the mirror and pulled at the knots in her hair. All the nervousness from before was gone as she began to say something.

 

'' So where exactly are you taking us today? You never specified last night.'' said Kirra. '' Not sure. Hawkeye was the one that said we were going out. Not me.'' said Roy. '' Well where ever it is it better be fun.'' said Ed. '' Knowing Hawkeye, probably the opposite.'' said Roy. '' Who knows? not me. Now get out so I can get a shower.'' Kirra pushed the two boys out of the bathroom as she shut and locked the door. '' I'll never understand people like her.'' mumbled Ed as he began to walk back to the bedroom. '' Me neither Fullmetal.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters belong to their owners

Chapter 5

 

'' What the hell is this!'' Kirra looked down from her bunk to see Ed was stomping back into the room from his shower. He was wearing his normal black tank top and boxers, but the rest of his clothes he had thrown half hazardly into their room. '' What's the problem Ed?'' asked Kirra. '' The Colonel bastard must think I'm stupid enough to wear this!'' Yelled Ed. Kirra shut the book she had been reading and hopped off the bunk. 

'' Give me the sweater.'' said Kirra. Ed only sighed as he held out the green colored clothing item to her. She took it from him and began to examine it closely. It was just a plain green sweater with a diamond pattern going up one side of it. '' There's nothing wrong with this Ed.'' said Kirra. '' It's the color. He knows I wear dark colors. Not whatever this green monstrosity is.'' said Ed. '' Edward. It's just a baggy green sweater.'' said Kirra. '' It's a monstrosity.'' said Ed. 

'' Just put it on. Look, mine's almost the same as yours.'' said Kirra. She set the sweater on the bed nest to her to show off her own green colored sweater that looked identical to the one Ed had handed to her. The only difference on their outfits was that she had on a black skirt that reached her knees, along with knee high black socks and a pair of sneakers. '' Put the sweater on already Ed, or else the Colonel will fry your ass for sure.'' said Kirra. '' If it weren't a sweater then I wouldn't be complaining right now.'' said Ed. '' Well then let's take a look at what we have.'' Kirra ran over to her dresser and began to look through the clothes she had inside. '' Most of the stuff I was given to wear was the same as what you got. Let's just pick something out.'' said Kirra. 

In the end they stuck with the sweater because Ed realized he didn't like anything that they were being forced to wear. Ed picked at the collar of the shirt as he descended the stairs with Kirra not far behind him. '' Well fullmetal. I never thought you would actually wear that.'' said Roy. Ed shot Roy a warning look that said ' don't bring it up or you're dead.' '' We'll be leaving in about an hour so go get some breakfast or something.'' said Roy. 

 

 

The ride to the shopping mall was a fairy short one, but it felt longer to the two alchemists in the back seat. '' Alright you two. Remember what we said to do?'' asked Roy. '' Yeah. We look around for a while on our own then meet back up with you and the lieutenant after about an hour or two.'' said Ed. '' And?'' '' And we are to talk to anyone that asks who we are, even if it's someone we know.'' said Kirra. '' Hear. Take this with you.'' Hawkeye held out a small wallet that was black in color.

Kirra took, and opened it to see that it had about fifty dollars inside. '' If you want to buy anything then use that. Just please don't buy anything stupid, or something that might break our cover.'' said Roy. '' So basically shop for stuff we wouldn't normally buy?'' asked Ed. '' Yes.'' said Hawkeye. '' Great.'' said Ed sarcastically. '' Try to be at least a little enthused Fullmetal. You will have to act like this for a while today.'' said Roy. '' It will be good practice for when we go to school tomorrow.'' said Kirra. '' My thoughts exactly.'' said Roy. 

The car took a sharp turn as it pulled into the parking lot of a mall located towards the middle of the city. The minute that car was shut off Ed was opening the door and climbing out. Kirra followed him out of the car, tugging at her sweater when it got stuck on the seat. '' Remember you two. We have to act as a family. So no goofing off.'' said Roy. '' Understood.'' said Kirra. '' And before I forget.'' Hawkeye reached into her hand purse and pulled out three small pen shaped items. She handed two of them to Ed and Kirra, and handed the third to Roy. 

'' These are trackers that are linked to a radio set that Furey has set up where he is located. If you are in danger press the red button on the top to send out a radio message that he can then send to either me or the Colonel. Don't lose them! Understand?'' asked Hawkeye. '' Yes ma'am.'' said Ed and Kirra. Roy nodded in understanding as he turned towards the mall. He flashed a smile towards Hawkeye as she looped an arm around his. This was taken as a sign by Ed and Kirra that they were now in character. '' Let's go kid's. You don't want to wait all day out here right?'' asked Hawkeye in a cheery voice. '' Coming mom.'' said Kirra and Ed as they followed the two into the mall. 

 

'' You think we can pull this off?'' asked Kirra. '' Relax. We can do it, or at least I hope.'' said Ed. They walked through the doors of the building, and their jaws almost dropped to the floor. The place was huge inside. Bigger than most shopping places that either of them had been to as kids. There were people walking all around them, either as couples, loners, or with their children like what they were portraying now. '' Look brother. Isn't it awesome?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah. It really is.'' said Ed.

'' Ed, Kirra, remember that your mother said to meet us here when Two o clock rolls around. Please try not to lose track of time ok.'' said Roy. '' We understand dad.'' said Kirra. He looked down at Ed who's attention had fallen on everything, but what he had said to them. '' Are we clear Edward?'' asked Roy. '' Wha....... uhhh..... Y-yes dad.'' stammered Ed. '' Ok then. You kids have fun.'' said Riza. Ed and Kirra looked towards each other with a smile before running off towards a section of the mall. 

'' You think they can pull it off Roy?'' asked Riza. '' I'm not so sure Riza, but knowing Ed he'll pull it off somehow.'' said Roy. '' I hope you're right.'' said Riza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: if anyone if confused about two chapters ago about whi my characters eyes changed it's because she is half ishbalan, holding the blood of her father who is of xerxese, and her mother who is of ishbala. characters belong to their owners.

Chapter 6

Kirra's eyes were wide with excitement that Ed knew was a façade for their mission. She was running around from store to store, looking at what was inside the windows around them. At one point they came across a mechanics shop, and Ed's mind began to wander on something that he had forgotten to do when he had left central. He had never called Winry to let her know about what was going on. Maybe Al had told her if he had gone to Resembol to stay with them. Maybe Karen had called them to let her and Granny know what was going on, and why they couldn't get in touch with him. 

He had gotten so out of it that he hadn't realized that he was subconsciously walking towards the store. '' Hello........... Ed.......... Earth to Edward.'' He ignored the voice in the back of his mind as he tugged at the fluffy green sleeve covering his right arm. '' ED!'' He felt something cold grip his shoulder tightly which snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in. He realized that it was Kirra who had grabbed his shoulder, with her automail hand. He also realized that she had gripped his flesh shoulder as the pain began to rocket through his arm. 

'' OWW! Are you kidding Kirra. You couldn't have gotten my attention any other way.'' said Ed. '' You were completely out of it Ed. Are you feeling ok?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.'' said Ed. '' You better be. Now come on. I think there's a book store nearby, we can see if they have anything we like.'' said Kirra. '' Alright.'' Ed pushed the thoughts that had swarmed his mind aside and followed Kirra towards the store. 

'' Have you seen anything suspicious?'' Whispered Kirra. '' Not yet. I bet we'll find most of our evidence of a killer at the school tomorrow.'' whispered Ed. Suddenly the two ran into something tall as they fell backwards. '' Whoa.'' Ed was able to keep his balance, but Kirra fell back onto her butt. '' Hey! Watch where you're go.........'' Ed's eyes flew open to the size of saucers when he eyed the person in front of him. '' Dant......'' The man held a finger to his mouth as he bent down and helped Kirra to stand back up.

'' I am supposed to keep an eye on you in case something happens. Just pretend I am not here and everything will be fine.'' Dante stepped back as he disappeared into the crown around them. '' Uh.......... What on earth is he talking about?'' asked Kirra. '' Just don't worry about it. Come on, let's go.'' Ed led the way to the store after that run in. The two felt fairly disappointed when they arrived because they discovered that it was a small store.

The place had more books that were meant for little kids than what they would want to read. Then again, what would you expect from two teens who learned alchemy at a very young age, and ended up as state alchemists. '' Maybe we can look somewhere else.'' said Kirra. '' Was there any other store other than a clothing or shoe place that you want to go look at?'' asked Ed. '' I think there was a sweets store that we passed on the way over. And you better learn now that you are going in one of those stores at some point.'' said Kirra.

'' I'm not a person who goes to the store whenever they please just to shop for clothing.'' said Ed. '' You keep complaining about what we have to wear. Maybe we can find something that you'll like to wear.'' said Kirra. '' I don't just hate them because I can. I hate them because they just aren't my color, or style.'' said Ed. '' Exactly Ed.'' She looked back to him and smiled as she walked on through the mall.

It turned out that there was a candy store nearby, so they went in there. '' We only have fifty dollars, so let's try to just by a little.'' said Kirra. '' If you say so.'' Ed took one look around the small, and very packed store before running off towards one of the shelves. He grabbed what looked like a large bag of some kind of sour candy. He also had in his other hand what looked like a huge chocolate box. '' Maybe this was a bad idea.'' muttered Kirra. '' Here Ed.'' Kirra walked forward and grabbed the bag of sour candy's from Ed. '' I'll get these while you can get that. Then dad won't kill us for spending a lot of our money on only sweets.'' said Kirra. '' I dout He'd be mad about it.'' said Ed. '' Knowing you, he would.'' said Kirra. they paid for their stuff and left the store. 

 

 

'' Hey Kirra. Are you almost done in there.'' Ed wasn't sure how she had done it, or how much convincing it had taken, but she was able to get him into a clothing store. Kirra was currently in one of the changing rooms with Ed standing just outside the room. He had his arms crossed over his chest in frustration as he waited for his cousin to finally find the outfit she had wanted to get. '' I'll be done in a second Ed.'' 

A second felt more like an hour to him as the door swung open slowly. Kirra stepped out of the room in what looked like a red colored dress. It was more like a sun dress with baggy sleeves that draped over her shoulders to hang in frills. As he looked down the dress he noticed that the red began to merge into a black color until it reached the bottom where it became a solid black color. There was a black belt wrapped around her waist that had a gold belt buckle on it. 

'' Wow. Kirra..... that is so........... cute.'' muttered Ed. She saw a light blush begin to spring up on his face as he directed his gaze towards the floor. '' If you want Ed, I found a hoodie that has the same color scheme as this. You want to try it on?'' asked Kirra. '' Just tell me the size.'' said Ed. '' It's a medium.'' said Kirra. '' It'll do. That and a pair of jeans and then I'm set.'' said Ed. '' Then why don't you go and find that while I'm changing?'' said Kirra. '' Alright.'' 

Ed turned on his heels as Kirra walked back into the changing room. He knew where to look just to get a pair of jeans so it didn't take too long to find the rack full of black jeans. He grabbed the pair that was his size and was about to head back until he felt a chill go up his spine. Something was up, or someone was staring at him. Ed turned around to see what was bothering him so much when he came face to face with a mother and her child. The kid looked to be about his age, maybe a year or two older. They were both staring at his arm as if it was an alien thing to see on a kid his age. '' What are you staring at?'' asked Ed. '' What happened to your arm?'' asked the boy.

The kid broke away from his mother and ran up to Ed. '' My name is Thomas. Are you the new kid that everyone at schools been talking about?'' He asked. '' I guess so. My name's Edward. And to answer your previous question I lost my arm and left leg to a train accident as a child.'' said Ed. '' Where's your parents. You really shouldn't be on your own.'' said Thomas. '' Why's that?'' asked Ed, even though he already knew the answer. '' Haven't you heard. There have been a few kids murdered from the school. It's gotten to the point that my mother rarely ever lets me out of her sight.'' said Thomas. 

'' Well I didn't know that. It must be terrible. Also I'm not alone, my sister's at the changing rooms.'' said Ed. '' Thomas. We have to go sweaty.'' Hollered the boy's mother. '' I'm Coming mom. By Ed. I hope to see you in school tomorrow.'' The boy turned on his heels and ran back to his mother. Ed gave a small wave as he turned and began to head back to where Kirra was. 

'' Ed. Where were you. I got the dress already, along with your hoodie. You still need to pay for your jeans.'' said Kirra. '' I know. I just got caught up with something else.'' said Ed. '' Did you meet a kid from the school?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah actually. He asked me about my arm here.'' said Ed, showing off the metal hand that hung out of his sleeve. '' He must have family or something if he wasn't so freaked out about it.'' said Kirra. '' Maybe. Hey, what's the time anyway?'' asked Ed. '' Uh.... It's about.'' Kirra looked at her wrist watch and her eyes flew wide open. '' What is it?'' 

'' It's almost 5 till 2. We've got to go now!'' she yelled. Ed ran for the register and paid for the jeans before the two ran out of the store as fast as their legs would carry them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking my story.

Chapter 7

'' I'm going to fry them alive. Where are they?'' To say that both Roy and Riza were a little bit mad at their two charges would be an understatement. They were now almost ten minutes past their meet up time. '' Relax Roy. They just lost track of the time that's all. Maybe they're held up in a line in one of the stores or something.'' said Riza. '' We told them when to meet back here, and they didn't listen.'' he muttered. 

Their eyes scanned the crowd around them. Searching for two heads of long golden hair that should be trying to find them. If Roy hadn't been looking towards the staircase for the second floor then he never would've spotted the heads. They were bounding down the stairs at full speed, and each of them were carrying at least one large bag. '' There they are.'' he muttered. The two of them watched as both Ed and Kirra fought their way through the crowd to get to where they were standing. When they reached their superiors they bent over slightly as they began to take in gulps of air for their deprived lungs. 

'' Can the two of you explain why you were late?'' demanded Roy. '' Can we.... catch our breath............ first?'' stuttered Ed. '' No, but you will be explaining yourselves in the car.'' said Roy. He turned away from the two to face the door.'' Come along now.'' said Roy. He walked out the front door along with Riza, while the two alchemists where left to follow behind him.

 

'' Why were the two of you late? You still haven't answered me.'' said Roy as he pulled out of the parking lot. '' We just lost track of time Colonel. That's all that happened.'' said Ed. '' I had him go into one of the stores with me so I could get a cute outfit, and we got stuck in a long line.'' said Kirra. Ed looked at her shocked for a moment since he knew that wasn't the truth, but she shot him a glare that spoke ' tell-and-you'll-be-sorry.''

'' She's right. We got caught up in a long line, but we did meet a kid from the school.'' said Ed. '' You did?'' said Riza. '' Yeah. He seemed fairly intrigued by my automail, and he warned me that I should have found my parents soon because of the murders.'' said Ed. '' That's strange. You should keep an eye on him.'' said Roy. '' Was there anything else that happened?'' asked Riza. '' Not really. No one stood out to us other then Dante. We ran into him while trying to find our way through the mall.'' said Kirra. '' That was expected. He was told to not only look for suspects, but also to keep an eye on you two if anything happened.'' said Roy. 

'' So now what?'' asked Ed. '' Well we need to run some errands, but we wanted to drop the two of you off at the house first.'' said Riza. '' Leave us alone? I thought the two of you wouldn't trust us.'' said Ed. '' We trust you enough not to destroy the place while we're gone. This is more of a informant thing.'' said Riza. '' We have Breda and Fallman stationed as cashiers at the mini mart. We want to report anything that either you, or the two of us saw.'' said Roy.

'' Then wouldn't it be smart to take us to?'' asked Kirra. '' You already said what it was that you saw. We can tell them for you. Now do you want to go home or with us?'' asked Riza. The two thought for a moment before deciding on a choice. '' We'll go home.'' said Ed. '' Alright then.'' 

 

 

'' ED! TURN DOWN THE RADIO!'' Kirra dropped the book she had been reading on her bed, and swung her legs over the side. She didn't bother to climb down the ladder so she jumped instead. She marched her way down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. Ed was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap. He was so into reading its contents that he didn't notice Kirra march over to the radio and turn the volume on it down. 

'' Hey.'' '' Ed. You had the volume up loud enough that I couldn't even hear myself think while I was reading.'' said Kirra. '' I didn't know that it was that loud.'' said Ed. '' Than you need your ears checked.'' said Kirra. '' You get your ears che..........'' Ed stopped talking all of a sudden as the music on the radio cut out all together. '' What the.'' The two turned to face the radio as the static stopped to reveal a deep voice.

'' Hello people of west city. This is your mayor speaking. I have a very important anouncmeant for you.''  
Ed and Kirra glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the radio.  
'' Earlier today around 3 P.M. a young lady by the name of Naomi Shafers went missing from the shopping mall. We have reasons to believe that it os the same man that has killed the two students from the school. If you have any information as to where she could be then you need to call our toll free line at -------------------. Please know that we will stop at nothing to find her, dead or alive.''  
The line went dead as the music from before began to play again.  
'' Ed?'' The two looked towards each other in shock. '' We were just there two hours ago. The murderer was there.'' said Kirra. '' That means we're getting closer.'' said Ed. '' And that a third teen is going to die.'' said Kirra. She began to freak out as the thought of being close to a man that could've killed them filled her mind. She stood from her place on the couch and began to pace the room. 

'' Kirra. Hey Kirra, calm down.'' Ed stood from the couch and reached a hand out to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and steadied her the best he could. '' It wasn't us. You are safe.'' She didn't seem to hear what he said so he reached back and switched the radio off. He steadily pushed her shoulder down as the two sat on the couch facing each other. '' It wasn't us. You are safe. There is no danger to either you or I right now.'' said Ed. '' But if this guy can disappear with a young boy or girl, than how are we safe?'' asked Kirra. '' Kirra, look at me.'' She looked up into Ed's golden eyes with her own golden hues.  
'' I made a promise to your sister when you chose to stay in the military that I would protect you. As your friend...... no.......... as your cousin.'' Ed grabbed her flesh hand in his own. '' I will keep that promise.'' She looked into those golden pools for who knows how long, until the phone began to ring. Ed let go of her hand and stood to approach the phone. He picked up the receiver and began to speak.  
'' Hello. Edward Laiman speaking.''   
'' At ease chief. It's me Havoc.''  
'' Havoc. Why are you calling us?''  
'' Did you guys not hear the news update?''  
'' Yeah we heard it. We were actually just talking about it because we were there only two hours ago.''   
'' Roy told us about that. Is Snow doing ok.''   
Snow was a name that Havoc had come up with for Kirra shortly after she became an alchemist. He thought it was cute since her hair was bright white in color. '' She's ok now. The Colonel bastard might want to reconsider what he said about contact to the outside.''   
'' I'll tell him in a minute myself. We will have to skip phase two for tonight's run.''  
'' I understand.''  
The line went dead.   
'' Ed, what's phase two?'' asked Kirra. Ed placed the phone down and began to make his way back over to the couch. '' Phase two is something that we tried out about a year ago, which was the last time I had to do undercover work like this. It's simply a walk, literally. All you do is either walk on your own, or with a pet.'' said Ed. '' That's what we're going to do tonight.'' '' No. Havoc told me that we won't be doing it tonight because of the abduction.'' said Ed. 

'' We start school tomorrow.'' muttered Kirra. '' Don't remind me.'' muttered Ed. He took a seat at the couch next to Kirra, and began to read his book again. '' Did you have to go into a school last time?'' asked Kirra. '' No. So this will be new for both of us.''


	8. Chapter 8

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
Ed's eyes shot open in surprise as the alarm, that had been right next to his bed, began to go off. He shot up in the bed, almost hitting his head off the bottom of Kirra's bunk. He spun around and stared at the vile thing in anger and fatigue.................. Wait a minute. When had he gone to bed last night? Ed didn't remember leaving the couch with Kirra to head to sleep, and he definitely didn't remember setting the alarm for six in the morning. 

'' Ed...... Turn that damn thing off will yah?'' Came Kirra's very groggy voice. Ed saw a mop of tangled golden hair fall over the side of the bed as she leaned over the side to pear at him with her own tired golden eyes. '' It's too early for that damn thing to be going off........... Wait a second?'' Kirra rubbed at her eyes for a second before her head disappeared back over the edge. It was soon replaced with a set of feet that were slowly descending the ladder. '' Give me that clock.'' Kirra padded over to the Table and snatched the clock out of Ed's hands. She stared at the blinking red numbers for a moment before getting a frustrated look on her face. 

'' Who the hell set our alarm, and on top of that, who the hell took us to bed!'' yelled Kirra. '' Beats me. I remember reading the book downstairs with you snoozing on the armrest, and then blank.'' said Ed. '' That's thanks to me.'' The door to their room swung open slowly to reveal Dante standing in the doorway. He had on what looked like the school uniforms they had to wear when they would leave for the school............... in almost three hours. 

'' Dante.......... Why would you set our alarm?'' demanded Kirra. '' I thought it would be funny. I had noticed that the two of you had fallen asleep on the couch when the Colonel brought me back here. He told me to get the two of you into bed, so I did, and had some fun with it in the process.'' he explained. Ed and Kirra became very enraged at the fact that he thought this was funny. '' This isn't funny now is it Dante?'' asked Ed in a very low and threatening tone. '' It is for me.'' answered Dante. 

The next thing either of them knew was that there was a red alarm clock flying through the air towards Dante's head. '' Whoa.'' He ducked behind the doorframe as the clock made contact with the floor just outside their room, and shattered into pieces. Dante took one look at the clock before peering back into the room. '' Missed me.'' said Dante. '' GET OUT!'' Shrieked Kirra. He didn't waste another second as he turned tail and ran down the hall before she could tackle him. 

 

 

Ed pulled at the collar of his dress shirt in annoyance. Why did he even have to wear one in the first place? His uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a dark red vest over that. He had to wear a pair of kakis with a black belt, and black shoes. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it more than he did having to wear the sweater the day before. His automail was exposed from his elbow down, and he already knew it would be the same for Kirra when he saw she also had a button up shirt like his. 

'' You forgot this in our room Ed.'' He looked towards the stairs to see Kirra coming down with a black bag in her hand. Her own had been thrown over her shoulder before she had come down. '' Oh.... Thanks.'' Ed took the bag from her and threw it over one of his shoulders. '' Where's the Colonel. I thought he was driving us to school.'' said Ed. '' Right here.'' Roy slowly came into view of the two teens. He was rubbing his eyes, trying to rid of the tiredness in his eyes. '' Hayata kept us up a good few hours last night.'' said Roy. '' Where's Hawkeye?'' asked Kirra. '' Still asleep.'' said Roy. 

'' Dante has arrived.'' Dante bounded down the stairs wearing his own school uniform. It consisted of a dark Blue vest, button up shirt, kakis, and black shoes. Kirra and Ed both glared at him with an evil eye. They still weren't pleased with what he had done that morning, and probably wouldn't be all day for that matter. Roy looked between the three of them in confusion. He had no clue as to why they were acting like this. '' Did something happen this morning?'' asked Roy. '' Don't ask.'' warned the two in unison. 

'' Fine then.'' Kirra broke away from the staring contest before either of the two boys did. '' We need to leave. It's almost time.'' said Kirra. '' You're right.'' said Roy. He turned towards the two boys, who were still growling and staring towards each other. '' If you two didn't knock it off now I'll make you walk to the school.'' warned Roy. That seemed to snap them out of it as they turned away from each other to head towards the door. 

 

 

The ride to the school had been fairly quiet, which seemed to catch Roy's attention. He kept asking if the three of them were ok, but they always gave him the same answer. '' We are fine.'' He just tried to ignore it till they arrived. '' When you go inside make sure you go to see the principle first. She is the only person allowed to know about your true identity's.'' said Roy. Ed scoffed in the back seat as he crossed his arms over his chest. '' All because she has an alibi. Even if she knows it won't help us any. We'll still be in for it from the other students.'' muttered Ed. 

'' I won't be that bad Ed. I went to school up till I turned twelve.'' said Kirra, turning in the front seat so she could see him. '' Why did you get to sit in the front anyway?'' asked Ed. '' Because she's the only one I trust to sit up here and not bug me.'' said Roy. '' He just doesn't trust you shorty.'' said Dante. Ed became enraged at this, but was able to contain it for the time being. Ed knew if he didn't get it out soon there would be problems to come. '' Remember your trackers you three. If anything happens you know what to do.'' said Roy. '' You're treating us like we're children Colonel. Two out of three of us here are fifteen, and the kid back there is technically an adult.''

Kirra herd an angry growl come from behind her, which was meant to be a warning. The next thing she knew was that someone was pulling on one of the pigtails near her earlobe. He pulled it hard enough that her head jerked to the side. '' OW!'' She reached behind her and slapped the extended appendage as it retreated back to the person. '' Dante you jerk! that hurt!'' yelled Kirra. '' You made fun of my age. Don't do that again.'' warned Dante. '' Yeah, yeah.'' Kirra rubbed the back of her neck right under where he had pulled her hair. 

Roy suddenly stopped the car as the three jerked forward slightly in their seats. '' We are here.'' said Roy. The three looked out the windows of the car and saw the campus of a large boarding school. '' It's huge!'' stated Ed. '' I told you about the school on the train. Did you not listen?'' asked Roy. '' No. He was asleep the whole time.'' said Kirra. '' It's huge.'' muttered Ed. '' We know captain obvious.'' said Kirra. She was the first out of the car, and the others followed suit. 

'' There's no students outside.'' said Dante. '' There's still about a half hour before school actually starts. When I was handed enrolment forms for you three the principle told me that she wanted you three here early so you could talk things out with her.'' said Roy. '' I see.'' Ed looked back towards the school before letting out a heavy sigh. '' I'm not going to like this one bit, but here we go.'' said Ed. The three began to walk into the school, unaware of the thing's they'd come to find within the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my chapters seem short to your liking.

'' Miss Terra. The transfer students are here. They are insisting that you wanted to talk with them.'' '' Let them in.'' Miss Miki Terra, the school's principle, sat behind a large oak desk in a leather office chair. She had been waiting for the three student's to arrive all morning. She had also been told just who these people were, and warned repetitively that if she were to hid any information that would stall the apprehension of the murderer that there would be consequences. 

Her door creaked open as her eyes lain on two head of bright golden hair, and a head of raven colored hair. '' Hello. You must be the people I have been told about. Please, sit.'' Ed shut the door behind him so they could talk in private before taking a seat next to Kirra right. '' So the three of you are the state alchemists I have been told about. I was expecting to see someone quite older then the three of you though.'' she said. '' We all passed the exam at a young age. For me I was only twelve.'' said Ed. 

'' Your story has been heard even out here mister Elric. You are no doubt the Fullmetal Alchemist. And you must be......'' Miss Terra shuffled through a few papers on her desk until turning her attention back to the three alchemists. '' The healing life alchemist, Kirra Manson. As well as the Jewel alchemist Dante............... Dante............ I'm sorry young man, but I don't know how to pronounce your last name.'' she admitted with a small chuckle. '' That doesn't matter ma'am. What does matter is that our true identity's don't leak to the staff, or the students here.'' said Dante. '' And I will do my best to keep it that way. As far as any of you should be concerned I am the only person here who know this information. It will stay that way until the murderer is caught, or if something else befalls us.'' said Miss Terra. 

'' Is there any information you could give us that could lead us to a staff member here?'' asked Kirra. '' Not that I am aware of, but I have devised a way so you will be able to find out.'' Miss Terra shuffled through her stack of papers on her desk as she pulled out three separate sheets of papers. '' These are your class schedules. I was able to split you three up between all the teachers her at the. This may be a boarding school, but there aren't very many teachers.'' 

Miss Terra handed the papers over to the three, and they took them. Ed and Kirra began to compare the schedules between each other. '' Wait a second. She and I have the same class schedule.'' said Ed. '' Like I said. There aren't very many teachers here. Your friend Dante here has the few teachers you don't have in your eight classes.'' explained Miss Terra. '' Where are these classes?'' asked Dante. '' The classroom number is next to your teachers name on there. They should be lenient if you explain that you're the new kids.'' said Miss Terra. 

'' Classes don't start for about another ten minutes. Is there anything else that you need to know before you leave?'' Ed looked towards Kirra and Dante, who were looking back at him. They nodded their heads at each other before turning back to Miss Terra. '' One last thing. Would there be any students that you could think of that could be committing the murders?'' asked Ed. Miss Terra fell silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. '' There are so many student's that could've done it that I couldn't tell you in the first place.'' said Miss Terra. 

'' I see.'' Ed looked back to his schedule for a second. '' If I find anything on a student for you then I will hand it over. '' You should get going. The student's will be arriving now.'' said Miss Terra. '' We understand.'' Kirra stood from her chair and gave a small curtsy with her Red dress. '' Thank you for all your help ma'am.'' said Kirra. '' It was no problem. Just pleas try not to destroy anything, and do try to keep from getting into trouble. Some of the teachers have rather cruel ways of punishing student's who disobey.'' said Miss Terra. '' We will.''They opened the door and left without another word to her. '' This school is in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride after this blows over.'' she said. 

................................................................................................  
'' So many papers. And I thought I was getting away from this kind of stuff for a while.'' Roy sat at the kitchen table with three stacks papers sitting in front of him. He looked up from the stack towards the three alchemists who were looking at the papers as well. '' This is all just so the teachers will know that we'll follow the rules.'' said Kirra. '' I don't get why we have to do that. They know unless we actually break the rules that we are trustworthy.'' said Ed. '' Knowing you Fullmetal, that's exactly why we need these signed.'' said Roy. 

'' Don't push it.'' grumbled Ed. '' Did you find anything at all while at the school?'' asked Roy. '' Only that Havoc's a terrible gym teacher.'' said Ed. '' Other than that?'' Roy asked. '' No, nothing. although the student's are a little unsettling to me.'' said Dante. '' When is something not unsettling to you Dante?'' asked Kirra. '' Not very often.'' answered Ed. The two chuckled slightly as Dante began to sulk in his chair. '' Enough of that. Help me fill these out will you?'' asked Roy. 

The three hadn't even gotten a few minutes into their own stacks when they heard the door bell ring. '' Hawkeye's back.'' said Roy. He stood from the table and left the room silently. When he returned a few moments later he was followed by Riza who had a shopping bag in one hand, and the leash of her dog, Black Hayata, in the other. '' We have plenty of food already. What did you buy?'' asked Ed. '' Dog food. If we're using Black Hayata on the mission then I need to feed him.'' said Riza. '' Wait............. What do you mean?'' asked Kirra. 

'' You haven't told them yet have you?'' asked Riza. '' I haven't had a chance. When havoc brought them back over here I was bombarded by three stacks of paperwork for their teachers.'' said Roy. '' It can't be that bad.'' said Riza. Roy only gave her a look that soon made her realize that it was worse than she thought it was. '' Well then. I should start on diner.'' said Riza. She took the bag and fled to the kitchen without another word.

'' Colonel, what's Hayata got to do with our mission?'' asked Ed. '' He's going to be of use to us in the afternoons. Starting tonight, you and Kirra will be walking around the neighborhood with Black Hayata on a leash.'' said Roy. '' Wait....... You want us to go out there alone with a dog, and just hope that the killer shows up?'' asked Ed. '' That's about it, but you won't be alone. The other's will be watching you.'' said Roy. 

'' What about me?'' asked Dante. '' You will be following them. If you see anything that could mean the murderer is nearby than you are to jump in.'' said Roy. '' You are the only alchemist I have following them. I would do it myself, but to make sure that the murderer doesn't catch on I have to stay here with the lieutenant.'' '' When do we have to go?'' asked Kirra. '' As soon as the lieutenant has prepared dinner, and you have eaten.'' answered Roy. Ed seemed a little perturbed by the fact that he would be literally be putting his life in the hands of his subordinates. '' If it can help us get out of here any sooner than I'm all for it.'' said Ed. '' I agree as well.'' said Kirra. '' Good, because you really don't have a choice in the matter.'' said Roy. 

'' I will take my leave early. Technically I am not supposed to be here right now anyway.'' Dante stood from his seat and grabbed his bag off the floor.'' I will meet back up with you after the walk is over.'' said Dante. He turned on his heal and left without another word. Ed, and Kirra turned back to the paper's they were signing to get their minds off what they were about to do. It was about ten minutes later that they smelled something burning. '' Ew, what's that stench?'' Kirra asked while pinching off her nose. 

'' Smells like burnt sauce.'' said Ed. '' Lieutenant, what did you do?'' demanded Roy. '' I opened a can of tomato sauce for pasta, and it spilled.'' Everyone dead paned as they tried to hold back a chuckle. Maybe someone should watch Riza when she cooked so they wouldn't have an accident.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading of a character vomiting then this chapter is not for you. You have been warned.

'' I hate the cold. I hate this job. And I really hate my life.'' Ed muttered. He, and Kirra had left the house about a half hour before with Riza's husky in tow. They had been given strict orders to come back to the house with in about an hour or two, and if anything were to happen that they were to use their trackers so help would come. Black Hayata kept jumping in rain puddles that lined the street from a rain shower that had passed through a few days ago. 

'' Awwwww. He's so cute.'' gushed Kirra. '' You're only saying that because you wanted him.'' said Ed. '' Remember this Ed. I wasn't around when the lieutenant adopted him.'' said Kirra. '' Yeah.'' Ed turned the corner and tugged on the leash to get Hayata to follow them. '' He really doesn't want to stay with us.'' said Ed. '' Hey, if worst comes to worst I'll carry him home. He's not too big to be picked up.'' said Kirra. 

Ed felt another tug on the leash as they passed by a few shops that were getting ready to close up. He thought that Hayat was trying to run into the shops so he kept going. The tugging didn't subside, and he was basically dragging him along. '' Something's not right with this dog.'' said Ed. '' Maybe it's time that I pick him up.'' said Kirra. She bent down to grab the dog, but stopped when she saw his ears perk up all of a sudden. '' Huh. What's wrong little guy?'' Black Hayata turned away from her and began to growl at something that was hidden out of their eyesight. '' Hayata. What's wrong?'' 

He began to bark loudly as he ran towards the alley that he had been staring at. He ran fast enough that the leash was pulled free of Ed's hand. Black Hayata ran past the two stunned alchemists, and into the alley way. '' BLACK HAYATA!'' Kirra was off the ground in seconds, but couldn't react as Ed ran ahead of her, and into the alley. 

He saw Hayata turn a second corner towards the back of the shop with the leather leash dragging behind him. '' Come back Hayata!'' Ed ran down to the corner and turned towards where he had seen Hayata run. He saw the dog standing under something, barking up at it like it was an enemy. '' Black Hayata. There you are.'' Ed walked up to the dog who was still barking towards the fire escape above him. He picked Hayata up swiftly, and was about to leave, but was stopped when he felt something drop on his face. 

'' What?'' He lifted his flesh hand up to his cheek were the drop had fallen. When he brought his hand back from touching the spot he saw a crimson liquid. His eyes opened as wide as saucers, and more drops began to fall. They landed in his hair and on his face. '' Ed........... Hey Ed, what's going on?'' Kirra ran up to him at a quick pace startling him slightly, but he still never looked towards her. '' Ed. We've got to go.'' said Kirra. '' K-K-Kirrra. Look.'' Ed turned to face her, and her eyes became wide when she saw the blood on his face. 

'' Ed............ where did that come from?'' Ed shook his head to indicate that he had no clue. It was soon after that Kirra felt the same crimson drops fall on her cheeks. They were coming from right over their heads. They both looked up slowly, and what they saw almost made them puke on sight. The girl who had been taken the other day was hanging by a belt from the edge of a fire escape. 

Her Clothes resembled the ones they had to wear for school that morning, but instead of looking fresh and clean they looked disheveled and bloody. Her face was coated in blood from cuts, as well as bruises. Her legs were dripping a large amount of blood coming from who knows were. The thing that freaked them out the most was not the extensive wounds, but the girls eyes. They where wide open, staring at them like they were her only chance to live again.   
They were a milky white color thanks to the fact that she had been dead for at least a day or more. They were wide open, and pale green while reflecting all the pain and fear she had felt at the time of her death. '' Oh god.'' Kirra backed away a few steps before feeling her knees buckle under her weight. She slid down to her knees which were soiled with a mixture of the girls blood, and rain water. 

'' I can't believe this.'' stuttered Ed. He soon felt his own knees buckle underneath himself as he fell to the ground. He dropped Hayata in the process, letting the dog run into the puddles of tainted water around them. Black Hayata began to bark towards the corpse again as the two alchemists tried to figure out what to do. '' We need to tell the others.'' said Kirra. Ed saw her reach into her back pocket and pulled out the tracker. She promptly pressed the button and watched as it glowed a red color. 

Ed wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, or what was going on around him at all. He kept staring up at the corpse. Her dead eyes trained on him as if she was accusing him of her death. Those eyes were so familiar, why was that? It didn't take long for a very similar figure to fill his vision, and it was from his past. The worst mistake he had ever made. The thing that he and Alphonse had made in their basement as kids. Her eye's looked just like that things eye's. 

'' Ed?............. a-are y-y-you ok?'' stuttered Kirra. She saw him lean forward suddenly clutching his stomach. He was breathing unevenly, and had a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow. He suddenly lunged forward onto all four's with a hand still clamped onto his stomach. '' ED!'' Kirra felt so many emotions slam into her at once as she saw her cousin trying his best to pull himself together. Sadly he failed, and so did his stomach. 

He bent forward and felt all the muscles in his abdomen tense up as his stomach began to empty its contents. He retched over and over again onto the bloody pavement bellow him. The retching didn't stop even when his stomach was empty of the food he had eaten. '' Ed............ You need to calm down.'' Kirra rushed to the boys side, knowing that if she didn't do something he might end up hurting himself. 

'' It's going to be ok.'' Kirra began to rub circles into Ed's back to try and get him to relax so his muscled would stop tensing. It seemed to work, but under her hand she could feel just how tense his back still was. She rubbed a little harder into the knots and began to work them out slowly. His breathing wasn't going back to normal, and she was a little worried about that, but now was not the time. '' Ed. We need to get out of here. Can you stand?'' asked Kirra. He didn't say a word, but after a moment of silence he shook his head to the side. '' Ok then.'' Just as Kirra was about to help him up she heard someone running down the alley. Fearing that it could be a civilian, or even the murderer she began to rush Ed to his feet. Shee quickly stopped however when she saw that it was actually their friend Dante.

He looked just about flustered as the two of them did at the moment. He fell to his own knees next to the two of them breathing heavily. '' Are you guy's ok?......... I heard the receiver go off from one of your trackers, and I didn't know if you were in trouble or not.'' said Dante. '' I think so, but........... there.'' Kirra turned her head back to the corpse, and immediately had to turn back. Dante followed her eyes, and ended up looking back with her. '' The others will be here soon to investigate the scene. Do you two think you can stand?'' asked Dante. 

Kirra glanced at Ed, who hadn't said a thing since Dante had arrived. It must have been because he didn't trust his voice, or his stomach at the moment. '' Ok then...... Kirra, get on the other side of Ed. We're going to help him up.'' '' Ok. '' Kirra did as told, and scooted to Ed's left while Dante remained on the right. She wound her arm under his and braced her knees against the pavement to hoist herself and Ed up. '' Ok. On three. One...... Two......... Three!'' The two pulled Ed to his feet, and the boy seemed to turn a few shades paler then he already was.

'' Ok Ed. Hold onto your stomach till we can get you two out of here.'' said Dante. '' He needs medicine or something. His muscles are all tense from a nauseous attack he had.'' said Kirra. '' Then he needs muscle relaxants. We can take care of that.'' said Dante. The two led him out of the alley, and when they exited was when the men finally showed up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, this chapter has a lot of drama in it. People are going to be crying.

Roy and Riza showed up to the scene of the crime almost a full hour after Ed and Kirra had discovered the body. By now the men had been able to cut her down, and had placed her body in a body bag to be taken to the morgue. All that was left for them to study over was the scene. '' Colonel?'' Roy looked towards a tent that the men had set up a short distance from the scene to see that lieutenant Breda was walking towards him. '' Lieutenant. Where is Ed and Kirra?'' asked Roy. 

'' In the tent sir. They are......... well........ out of it sir.'' said Breda. '' Has there been any civilians nearby?'' asked Roy. '' Other than the shop keepers and some passer buyers, but we've already cleared them.'' said Breda. '' Right.'' Roy walked past the second lieutenant and entered the tent behind him. Hawkeye followed suit after finding Black Hayata sniffing around the area for some reason. 

When they went inside they saw that there were a few other civilians inside getting cleared about what may have happened. All of them said the same thing.   
' I never heard or saw anything. I didn't even know there was a girl's body back there.'  
Roy glanced over to the far side of the room where there was a row of seats set up in the corner. He saw two fairly young teens sitting there, and quickly realized that they were Ed and Kirra. Ed was laying across three of the chairs with his feet dangling off the end of them. He had a cloth laid over his eyes to block out the light from the lamps that were set up around them. Kirra was sitting in a chair next to him, with Ed's head laying in her lap. She had a solemn look on her face, as if she had just seen the demons of her past. She wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her, and instead busied herself with running her fingers through Ed's hair which she had taken down on her own. ' The kid must've fallen asleep on her lap.' thought Roy. 

'' Go talk to them. They don't look so good.'' said Hawkeye. '' What......... Why me?'' Hawkeye suddenly got a threatening look in her eyes as she spoke. '' Roy, you're their commanding officer. Go talk to them, or I will have to lock you in a room with them when we get back to the house.'' said Riza. '' Ok, ok, I'm going.'' Roy held up his hands in surrender, and turned to walk over to the two alchemists. 

Kirra never made a move to look at him as he pulled a chair over to sit in front of her and Ed. When he sat she flinched ever so slightly before looking up to look into his eyes. '' Are you ok Kirra?'' asked Roy. She stared at him for a moment before looking down to stare at Ed's still form. '' I-I'm Ok. I'm worried about Ed.'' she answered, never taking her eyes off of Ed's face. '' What's wrong with him?'' asked Roy. This question snapped Kirra out of how she was acting, and she looked back up into Roy's face. 

'' We saw the girl's corpse. She........ she didn't deserve to die like that.'' Kirra began to curl up on herself as she slouched forward in her seat so her bangs hung in her eyes. '' She died in so much pain. I could see it in her eyes. Mine must've looked the same after the sin I committed.'' Roy saw that her shoulders were shaking, as well as the girls hands. They shook every time they ran through a stand of Ed's hair. '' Those eyes looked so sad......... so pain filled........... s-so scared.............'' 

Fresh tears began to leave tracks down her face as she began to shake violently, like a leaf in the wind. '' I was so scared Roy. I-I thought it would turn out to be a trap, and how easily it could've been us. We could've been the person hanging there.'' she cried. It was loud enough to catch the attention of some of the people in the tent. Their curious eyes fell upon the three figures in the corner. Some stared Roy down as if it was his fault she was crying. While others showed sympathy for both Kirra, and Ed. The poor kids had seen too much, and the murders were making it harder for them to focus. 

'' Kirra. It's over with. She can rest in peace now. This has brought us closer to finding a culprit.'' Roy reached out and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. He could feal her body tense under his grip, and then she jolted like she had been hit by electricity. She looked up into his onyx eyes with her own. They were turning a crimson color, which wasn't a good thing since they were in public. '' Your eyes Kirra. You need to calm down.'' said Roy. She sniffed for a second, trying to pull her emotions together again.

Sadly it wasn't helping, and more tears began to make their way down her face. she hid her face from his eyesight, afraid about what would happen if anyone else saw her eyes. '' Kirra.'' Roy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before taking his hand away. He was about to speak, but couldn't as the lump on her lap began to shift slightly. Ed shifted enough that the cloth laid over his eyes fell to the floor revealing pink rimmed eyes. 

His eyes were red from tears he must've shed before he and Riza had arrived. They also seemed calm, as if he had been drugged out of his mind after laying down. '' Wha....... Where are we?'' asked Ed. '' You fell asleep on Kirra's lap Ed.'' answered Roy. '' They had to give him muscle relaxants. His stomach wouldn't stop heaving.'' said Kirra. Ed didn't respond to what she said, but he did seem to understand what had happened before he woke up.

'' Come on you two. We're taking you home. You need rest.'' said Roy. '' Colonel?'' Roy froze when he heard Ed say this. They weren't supposed to say that in public, but he soon realized that the only people in the tent were people who understood what was going on.'' Yes?'' asked Roy. '' Can I call Al when we get home? I want to talk to my brother.'' said Ed. Roy felt a pang in his chest. He knew that they weren't allowed to have any contact, so why was Ed asking to talk to Al. From the look on Kirra's face, she really wanted to talk to her sister as well.

'' You knew what the conditions of the mission were Ed. You know that I can't allow either of you to call them.'' said Roy. Their faces sunk at the news, and Ed threw an arm over his eyes to hide them from him. '' But.'' Roy stood from his chair, and looked back down to the two alchemists. '' I'll see what I can do. After what you two just saw, I can understand why you would want to talk to them. Let me talk it over with Hawkeye, and we'll let you know.'' 

The two seemed to perk up a bit at those words. '' Really?'' asked Kirra. Roy shook his head to indicate that it was a yes. Her eyes finally began to change back from their current crimson to their normal golden color. '' Come on. Let's go home.''   
...............................................................................................  
It was about ten at night when Roy and Riza arrived back at their make shift house with the two teens. They hadn't spoken much since they had left the scene, and neither adult was complaining about it. It did however set the two at the edge of their seats. It was never a good thing when their loudest charge was being quiet, or their most behaved charge was unresponsive. 

When they walked through the door they found Dante was sitting on the couch with a few files on his lap. He looked up to them, but looked away again when he saw it was just Roy. Kirra and Ed walked towards the couch and slumped down on it. Ed had little to no energy thanks to the relaxants still flowing in his system, and Kirra was just exhausted from all the crying she had done. '' Anything happen after you arrived?'' asked Roy. '' Not really. It's been quiet.'' said Dante, never looking up from the files. 

'' Sir, Here's the area code you need.'' Dante saw the two alchemists on his left suddenly look up towards Roy with hope in their eyes. ' What's up with them. They were nothing like this last I saw them.' thought Dante. '' Thank you Hawkeye.'' Roy opened the slip of paper and looked over the numbers and letters written on it. '' Ok. Ed. You're first to call.'' said Roy. Even with relaxant drugs riddled through his body, he was up and running towards Roy in a second. 

Ed followed Roy towards the phone laying on the kitchen counter. Roy handed the slip of paper to Ed, and grabbed the phone for him. '' You have ten minutes. If we take too long than there could be problems later.'' said Roy. '' I won't take too long.'' said Ed. He dialed the right number, and entered the area code like he was suppose to do. Then the line began to ring, and ring, and ring. It was about a minute or so before the other line picked up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same warning as last chapter

'' Hello. This is Alphonse Elric.''  
''Al....... It's me.'' said Ed.   
Roy knew this would be a good time to leave him be. So he left the room as quickly as he could.  
'' Brother...... I thought you couldn't call home. Are you ok? Is something wrong?''  
'' Relax Al. I'm fine, a little doped up, but fine.''  
Kirra looked up from the couch when she heard a very flustered Alphonse scream something through the other line. It sounded something like ' SOMEONE DRUGGED YOU BROTHER!' She chuckled slightly as she looked back towards the file she had started going over with Dante.   
'' I'm fine Al. Just ran into some trouble earlier.''  
'' What trouble? Did you find the attacker?''  
'' No, but we did find some of his work.''  
'' What do you mean brother?''  
'' We were in the middle of phase two. It............ well........... I really don't want to go into details.'' stuttered Ed. Kirra could hear the desperation in his voice. He really didn't want to talk about what the two of them had found earlier that day.   
'' Brother. You can tell me what happened.''  
'' I don't want to Al! It's too much to ask. It........ It looked just like............ just like.'' Ed's voice stuttered and cracked as he tried to keep from losing it while on the phone. I wasn't working very well, and unless Kirra's eyes were defying her she could see his body was shaking.  
'' You found a victim, didn't you?''  
'' Yes. We did Al. It was........ I can't describe.......... It makes me sick to my stomach.'' Ed subconsciously grabbed at his stomach again as if it was paining him again. Were the relaxants not helping anymore?  
'' I understand brother. If it's too painful for you to talk about now then don't.''  
'' Thank you Al.''  
'' On a brighter note. I have a guest with me right now.''   
'' Oh really. Who would this guest be?'' asked Ed.   
'' You know who it is my fine furry friend.''  
Ed deadpanned at the female voice. Al was in the company of their childhood friend Winry.   
''Al, I thought the only company you were supposed to have was Karen.''   
'' It was, but she brought Winry with her when she came down. She has apparently been visiting her and Granny for a check on her automail.''   
'' I see.''  
'' How's the school brother?''  
'' Boring really. The kids don't pay much attention to us thankfully. Although.....'' Ed trailed off.  
'' Although what?''  
'' There is this one boy..... Tommy was his name I believe. He seems to get along with Kirra and I very well.'' said Ed.   
'' That's good to hear. At least you got along with one person.''   
''Yeah.'' Ed looked up to the clock against the wall. It had been about seven minutes, and he had run out of things to talk about. '' Hey, is Kirra's sister there?'' asked Ed.   
'' Yeah. She's right here.''   
'' Put her on.'' Ed turned to Kirra, and got her attention with a whispered ' hey.' She looked up to him as he spoke outwards so she would hear what he had to say. '' I think she has an admirer that's been dying to talk for the past few days.'' said Ed. He saw Kirra's eyes suddenly light up as she stood from the couch faster than he would if Al was in danger............. Take that back, if anyone but Al was in danger. He would be up way faster than that if Alphonse was in any kind of danger.   
'' Give me a second.''   
Ed pulled the phone away from his ear, and motioned for Kirra to come over. She slowly walked over and stood next to Ed. '' Phone call for you.'' said Ed. He held the phone out to her, and watched as she took it with a hesitant hand. He flashed her a smile as she held it up to her ear. Kirra heard rustling in the background, and what sounded like a cat before she heard a friendly voice come over the line.  
'' Hello Kirra.''  
Ed saw an emotional mix of happiness, and sadness rush over her expression as she held her other hand against the phone so she wouldn't drop it out of her shaking hands. Kirra looked towards Ed as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She mouthed what looked like ' thank you' to Ed before speaking into the phone.  
'' Karen. You wouldn't imagine just how much I've wanted to hear your voice right now.''   
'' It's only been what...... Two, three days since we last talked. What's gotten you so worked up?''  
'' It's just been a rough few days. You wouldn't imagine what I've had to go through.'' Kirra's bottom lip began to shake with emotion as she sniffed rather loudly. Loudly enough that Karen had heard her on the other line.   
'' Kirra. What's the matter?''  
'' Karen........... I............ It's just............ The thing we found....... It looked just like...... just like...'' Kirra stopped talking as she slid down against the wall behind her. With her automail hand she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.   
'' Kirra, hey sister. You need to calm down. Listen to my voice. You need to relax. Unlike Ed I bet you aren't drugged up are you?''   
Kirra chuckled at this a little as she whipped a few stray tears out of her face. '' No, but Ed needed them for a reason.''   
'' I heard while he was talking with Alphonse.''  
'' Sister. That thing....... it looked like the sin we created. It looked like the creature from the taboo.'' said Kirra.   
'' I know you're out of it. Even at my age I wouldn't be able to keep a cool head if I were in your shoes.''  
'' Karen, you don't understand. Ed and I were close to where the last victim was. When we saw what the murderer had done to her............ I couldn't bear the sight.'' Kirra buried her head in her knees as she listened to her sister saying something about coming down to visit. She knew that it would never be allowed. '' You can't sister. This is military business, you could get in a lot of trouble for interrupting an investigation.'' sobbed Kirra. 

Now Ed understood why she hadn't broken down back at the scene. She had been holding it back like he tried to. Ed knew what it could do to him if he didn't vent, so to see all these emotions flowing out of her, it broke his heart.   
'' Kirra. I am your sister. If anyone says I can't see you, then they'll be meeting the end of my blade.''  
'' Please Karen. Just stay where you are. If anything happens then you may be called in, but unless that happens you need to stay in central.''  
'' Kirra''  
Pleas Karen. Stay put!'' Shouted Kirra. The yell was loud enough to catch the attention of most of the people in the house. Dante and Ed were staring at her with sincere looks, and Roy and Riza were looking around the corner to see her on the floor. '' O wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to you again.''  
'' Kirra. From the way you sound right now you're the one suffering, not me.''  
'' Karen.''

'' I understand sister. I will stay here, but the minute I catch word that something's happened to either you or our cousin, I'm getting on the first train west.''  
'' Karen. I.....'' Kirra let a smile creep onto her face as she looked down to her feet. '' We're one strange pair huh big sis?''   
'' When are we not.''  
'' Touché.'' Kirra looked up to see Ed slowly walking back over to her. She was about to give it back to him, but he instead sat down next to her with the phone in between them. '' Ed what are you......'' Ed held a finger to his mouth as he slid the phone out of her hand slowly. '' Is Al still there?'' asked Ed.   
'' I'm still here brother.'' He heard Al yell in the background.   
'' I think our time is up. I wanted to say goodbye.'' said Ed.   
'' By Karen.''   
'' By guys.''   
'' And Al, keep an eye on the two girls.''  
'' Brother.''  
'' Than you need to keep an eye on my sister Edward!''   
'' Right.''  
'' By.'' Ed held the phone away from his and Kirra's ears as the line went dead. It rung in a consistent beep before Ed hung it up. 

'' I hate feeling so week in front of my sister.'' muttered Kirra. Ed saw her curl up on herself out of the corner of his eye. '' Hey.'' Ed draped a hand over her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest. '' You kept your cool up till you could talk to the one person who would understand you the most. For pets sake I lost it before I even got here.'' said Ed. Kirra looked up into Ed's golden eye's with her own emotional red ones. 

'' Everything's going to be ok. If anything happens I will protect You,'' Ed looked past her towards were Dante was sitting and staring at them. '' And I bet that Dante will help with that to, right?'' yelled Dante. He jumped at the mention, but immediately spoke up. '' Oh........ Yeah. I will.'' said Dante. Kirra chuckled at this, and when Ed looked back to her he could see her eyes changing back to their normal golden color. 

'' What am I going to do with you two?'' chuckled Kirra. Meanwhile, neither of the three alchemists had noticed Roy and Riza slip back behind the corner. '' Those kid's have rough pasts.'' muttered Roy. '' You already knew that.'' said Riza. '' For Ed yes, but remember I've only known Kirra for less than a year.'' Roy looked back in the direction were they had just been standing. ' just how badly does one murder mess with a kid like them?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to be funny, so think of this as a sort of comic relief chapter.

Time passed again and again, and soon enough a week had passed for the two teens. So far they hadn't found a single lead, and the murderer had become rather quiet. The latest victim hadn't been taken yet, or if they had been taken hadn't shown up yet. Things at the school had been going smoothly so far. The kids usually just ignored the three of them, except for a few kids. 

There were a few kids like Thomas that liked talking to them. Especially when they were talking with Dante. The girls in their grade level seemed to fan over him like he was some kind of god, or something. It was bad enough that he had run into a few problems with it. There had been a few times he had gone to investigate while other kids were at lunch, and his fan girls had chased him down. Just like the incident the three found themselves in at the moment.

Ed and Kirra were running after a flustered Dante, who was being chased by at least ten or twenty other girls. '' I can't shake them what do we do?'' yelled Dante. '' DIVE BOMB! GET IN THE CLASSROOM!'' yelled Ed. '' WHAT CLASSROOM!?'' yelled Dante. '' THERE!'' Kirra ran up beside him and flung her body at his. The blow was hard enough to knock him into the nearest classroom door. The door in question flew open with the force of the blow, and the two went tumbling to the floor. Ed ran in after them and threw the door shut as at least three of the girls ran right into it. 

'' There we go. That should hold them off.'' muttered Ed. He let out a sigh, and turned towards the two downed alchemists. Ed froze at the sight in front of his eyes. Kirra was laying on top of Dante with her legs straddling his. Her face was blushing madly as she struggled to get off him as quickly as she could. Dante was also blushing madly, and watched as the girl on his chest climbed off. '' Yet again. Is this just going to keep happening to me?'' blabbered Kirra. 

'' Hopefully no.'' said Ed. Suddenly all three of them jumped as they heard the sound of fist making contact with the oak door. Ed was the closest to the door at the time, and he almost jumped out of his pants. Ed slowly backed away from the door, and watched it as it seemed to push inwards from the force that was being exerted on it. He stood in front of Kirra so if the girls were able to get through she wouldn't be trampled....... hopefully. 

They backed up far enough that their backs were now pressed against the bookshelves behind them. The pounding was getting louder and louder by the minute, and any moment now those girls would be inside the room. Yet as soon as they thought the door was going to burst, the pounding stopped. It became very quiet in the room, as if you had just removed a loud animal from its cage. '' Are they gone?'' asked Kirra. 

'' I think so.'' said Dante. The boys backed away from the shelf before inching towards the door. When they were about in a yards length from the door it burst open as girls began to pour inside. '' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Ed was pushed towards a few desks at his left, landing hard on top of a few. They fell over with the force of the blow, and that sent him tumbling to the floor. They pushed Kirra back against the bookshelf as they piled in around Dante. She hit it hard enough that it knocked a few books free of their place, and they fell on top of her head. 

She crumbled in a heap on the floor in pain as the books kept falling on her head. '' KIRRA!'' Dante saw her go down, and knew that he had to get these girls away from them. He was about to put his plan into action, but couldn't as he felt his feat leave the ground. '' WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Dante felt his body being carried away from the room, with a bunch of girls under him. '' LET GO OF ME! MY FRIENDS ARE BACK THERE!'' He watched as the room behind him vanished around the corner as he was swept away by the crazed girls.   
Ed didn't even try to get up until he say the last girl leave the room. It was just him and Kirra now. '' Ugh..... My head.'' Ed rubbed at his head, and realized that is stung when he ran it across a slick spot on his forehead. When he brought his hand away he could see that his fingers had blood caked on them. '' That's not good.'' muttered Ed. '' ugh.....'' Ed looked up from where he was sitting, and saw Kirra laying in a fairly large pile of books. '' Kirra!'' Ed was up in a flash, and at her side before she had even registered what had happened. 

'' Are you ok? Did the books hurt you?'' asked Ed. She just sat there dazed for a moment before looking up to Ed with dazed eyes. '' I........ I think I'm good........... Huh....... When did I get two right hands?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah, you're not ok.'' said Ed. ''I'm perfectly fine bro....... Just give me a moment.'' Kirra tried to stand on her own, but when she did she only fell back down to the floor. 

'' Ok. Let's get to the nurse's office.'' said Ed. He was about to help her off the floor, but stopped when he saw a book sitting near her hand. It was so nostalgic to see the book that he almost overlooked it. '' Kirra. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'' asked Ed. '' If you mean that I'm seeing double than yes.'' '' No not that.'' Ed reached over her and gripped the lether bound book in his hands. It was still just as heavy as he remembered. 

The book had a very intricate alchemy circle on the front. Anyone who had seen even a simple transmutation circle would know what this book was. '' Kirra. This is an alchemy book.'' said Ed. '' Meanwhile I am still seeing double.'' said Kirra. '' Yeah. Hold on.'' Ed looked around for his bag to see if he had brought it in with him. He didn't see the black bag anywere, so it must be in his locker. 

'' Did you have your bag on you Kirra?'' asked Ed. '' Yeah. It's on my back.'' said Kirra. She reached back and pulled the bag off so he could see it. '' Ok.'' He took the bag from her and unzipped it. '' What are you doing that's more important than me getting to the nurses office?'' asked Ed. '' We need to show this to the Colonel. He needs to see it.'' said Ed. '' Oh.'' Once he had the book safely placed inside he zipped it back up, and helped Kirra get it back on. 

'' Let's get you to the nurses office.'' Ed flung her automail arm over his shoulder and, hoisted her up off the ground. In only a few moment they were on their journey to find the nurse.  
.............................................................................  
'' Oh my. Now what's happened to you two?'' Ed and Kirra sat next to each other on one of the two or three beds in the nurses office. Kirra currently had an ice pack laying on her head, while Ed was holding a rag up to his cut which was still bleeding slightly. '' Uh......... We..... we fell down the stairs.'' Ed lied. He really hoped that she believed them, and thankfully in the end she did. '' Ok then........... I just need to do some things before I can dismiss you two to go home.'' she said. '' Home.'' they echoed. 

'' Yes. It's protocol that when a student gets a head injury in this school that we send them home for a day or two in case they have a concussion.'' explained the nurse. She looked them over, seeing that by now both of them were having trouble focusing on what she was saying. '' And from the looks of it. The two of you really need to go home for at least the rest of today, and maybe tomorrow as well.'' she said sadly. 

'' Great.'' muttered Ed. Kirra let out a puff of air as she brought her flesh hand up to rub her temple. The beating the books had given her was now resulting in a slight headache, and both Ed and her knew that it wasn't a good thing to have a headache after getting hit in the head with a bunch of books that were as heavy as bricks. '' I will need to call your father. can you give me his number?'' asked the nurse. '' Yeah, here.'' Ed pulled a slip out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took the paper and read it over before turning to go find the phone. 

'' How on earth do you find the time to make those notes?'' asked Kirra. '' You'd be surprised what you can get done when listening to a lecture.'' said Ed. Kirra sent a scolding look his way, but wasn't to mad at him. They were only supposed to be here to search for evidence of a murderer in the school, and now that they have found an alchemy book things have taken a turn for the worst. Alchemy is not supposed to be in schools, and a teacher had an alchemy book. 

Ed was about to talk to her about the book, but stopped himself from doing so when he saw the nurse reenter the room. '' Ok, your father said that he would be over in about fifteen minutes. So you two can go get your things from your locker, and report back here once you have.'' she said. The two stood from the chairs and sulked out of the room. '' Don't worry about your study's, I'm sure that you will be able to catch up in a few days.'' she said. '' That's not what I am concerned about.'' mumbled Ed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting interesting

'' Hello. It's me again Merissa.'' Havoc stepped into the office a little over joyful compared to how he would normally act. '' Not now Jean. I've got two kids I've got to look over until their father gets here.'' she said. '' Who? What happened?'' he asked. '' They said that they took a tumble down the staircase, but the injury's they have look more like they were trampled, or something along those lines.'' she explained. She suddenly heard the phone on her desk begin to ring, and it caused her to jump a little. 

'' I don't have time for these calls.'' she mumbles. '' Don't sweat it. I'll look over the kids for you.'' said Havoc. '' I'm flattered, thank you.'' She shot a quick smile towards him before turning to her desk to answer the phone. Havoc watched her leave, and when she was out of sight he turned to do as he said. What he wasn't expecting however was to find two well known undercover alchemists sitting on a cot together. Kirra still had an ice bag sitting on her head, and by now the nurse had bandaged Ed's forehead so it looked like he had been mummified. 

'' What on earth happened to you two. You look like you're about to drop dead.'' said Havoc. '' Thanks, that's how I feel thanks to this headache.'' said Kirra. She continued to rub at her temple in pain, trying to rid the headache. '' Do you want some ibuprofen?'' asked Havoc. She shot him a look that spoke the words she hadn't said which was ' get it.' '' Wait here.'' He walked over to a few of the medical cabinets lining the wall. He shuffled through the medicine bottles for a moment or two before pulling out a small blue bottle.   
'' Here take these.'' He tossed her the bottle, which she caught like an expert. Kirra poured two tablets out onto her hand, then threw the bottle back to him. '' Thanks.'' she muttered as she stuck the pills in her mouth and swallowed them dry. She was so close to keeping them down, but soon felt a cough rise up in her throat as she gave a few loud, and bone shaking coughs. 

'' Hang in there snow. He'll be here soon.'' said Havoc. '' He better be. I want to go home.'' she said. '' Same here.'' said Ed. He turned his attention towards Havoc who seemed to be searching the room for something that obviously wasn't there. '' Hey, where's Dante. I haven't seen him in here yet.'' said Havoc. '' He was literally carried away from us by a mob of fan girls.'' said Ed. '' What?'' 

'' We were actually being chased by a bunch of girls who are in love with Dante. They trampled us basically to get to him, and when they did they carried him away like he was riding a wave.'' said Ed. '' Were did they take him?'' asked Havoc. '' Don't know. He may not show up again till later, or even tomorrow.'' said Kirra. '' Ok, got that out of the way.'' The nurse came back into the room with a heavy sigh. '' Your father should be here by now, I wonder what's taking him so long?'' she said. 

'' Knowing him he'll take all the time he wants.'' said Ed. '' Did you say something sweety?'' she asked. '' No, no, he didn't say anything.'' said Kirra. '' Ok then.'' The nurse walked over to the cabinets when she saw that they were standing wide open. Havoc never closed them after returning the bottle of medicine. '' Now why is this open?'' she muttered. The three undercover people behind her began to chuckle slightly before she spun around to face them. The all fell quiet as they received what some students called her shark stare. 

'' Well, I've got to get back to the gym. Just stopped by during my planning period.'' Havoc stood from the chair he had taken for himself, spinning his gym teachers whistle in his hand. '' I will see you two around in the next day or so.'' Havoc threw Ed a quick wink that he knew the nurse hadn't seen. Ed threw a quick nod at him before reaching into the pocket of his vest, and pulling out a slip of paper. As Havoc walked by Ed let him pull the paper out of his hand, and then exit the room. 

Havoc waited till he was a good distance away from the office, and out of eye sight of any teachers before opening the paper.   
'' We have a lead. Come by tonight.''  
'' Kid, what have you gotten yourself into.'' Havoc deposited the note in his own pocket, and continued his track back to the gym. 

 

 

'' You two get in more trouble than I've ever seen in my life.'' The door to the small house they were currently living in swung open with a creek as Ed and Kirra rushed through. Roy had finally showed up to pick them up after at least an extra half hour, or longer of waiting. '' It's not our fault that we were trampled the way we were.'' said Ed. '' He has a point Colonel, Those girls were crazed for Dante. I've never seen anything like it........... Well, except for that one time he was in your office with us.'' said Kirra. 

She plopped down on the couch ready to throw her bag down on the floor, but stopped herself when she remember what Ed had put inside before they had left. '' I never understood why girls fan over him like that. I don't even know if he walks that rout like some do.'' mumbled Roy. '' Off that topic. We found something.'' said Ed. '' You did?'' 

Ed motioned to Kirra's bag, and she unzipped it to reveal what looked to be an alchemy book. '' What? Hold on. Where did you find that?'' asked Roy. '' It was in our science teachers class.'' said Ed. '' It fell on my head, hence the reason I have a headache.'' said Kirra. She gripped the book in her hands, and let her bag fall to the floor. '' It was hidden among a bunch of other books.'' '' Not a good hiding spot, unless you're trying to find something.'' said Roy. 

'' I recognized the circle on the front when I would read the books out of my father's old study. I was never able to figure out what it was for until I learned from my teacher.'' said Ed. Ro y walked over to Kirra, and scooped the book up into his hands. He was about to open it, but stopped himself before he could. He walked over to the kitchen counter, and placed the book on it. '' What are you doing?'' asked Ed. '' Something's just not quite right about this.'' said Roy. '' Who care's. Just open it already.'' said Kirra. 

'' Listen.'' Roy turned on his heels to face the two teens who were both now sitting on the couch. '' Havoc will be returning here in about two hours. We can look over what we found with him, and the rest of the team when they get here.'' said Roy. '' So we have to wait to look over our biggest lead right now?'' echoed Kirra. '' Basically.'' She slumped back into the plush couch as she let out a deep sigh. 

'' If that's the case, then I'm going upstairs to sleep.'' said Kirra. She stood from the couch, grabbing her bag in the process, and began to head towards the stairs. '' I really need a nap to rid this stupid headache.'' She went up the stairs without sending another glance, or a word to her superior and cousin. '' She's really not herself right now.'' said Roy. '' Well she did get hit in the head a few times with those books.'' said Ed. 

'' By the way. Where's Hawkeye?'' asked Ed. '' The lieutenant is at her day job she set up for the two of us. That number she told you to give to the secretary, or anyone else goes straight to the shop.'' said Roy. '' Where is that? You never told us.'' said Ed. '' That's is not something you need to know right now Fullmetal.'' said Roy. '' Alright, alright. I'm going upstairs as well.'' Ed turned to grab his own bag, and then bounded up the stairs after Kirra. 

Roy watched as the blonde disappeared from his sight. He turned away from the stairs to glare towards the book. Something just wasn't right about it. Was it rigged? Was it a trap? Maybe it was just something to throw them off, or maybe it was their best chance at catching a murderer. Whatever it was, it was their best chance. Roy just had to trust in his gut and go with it.


	15. Chapter 15

'' Hello, hello. I have brought company.'' Havoc barged in through the front door of the two story house giving a crude salute with his hat in hand. Behind him trudged what at first looked like just another student who had been in a fight, but they soon realized that it was Dante. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and had what looked like a girls comb sticking out of his hair. The thing that stuck out the most however, was a large pink kissy mark planted on his cheek just below his eye. 

'' What on earth happened to you?'' asked Riza as she entered the room with a dish rag on her hands from where she had just watched them. '' I was swept away by a wave of crazed girls. They wouldn't let me go until the bell for the end of the day rang.'' said Dante. '' You look like hell.'' commented Roy. '' Yeah. Why didn't you try and get me to? Havoc told me that you had come over to pick up Kirra and Ed earlier.'' said Dante. 

'' I was, but they said they had no clue where you had been taken to. Plus they had head injuries.'' said Roy. Dante was about to retort, but stopped when he saw something start descending the stairs to his right. When he looked up he saw none other than Ed, who was rubbing his eye's sleepily as he tried to guide himself down the stairs. '' What's with all the noise. We were trying to sleep.'' mumbled Ed. '' Well nap time's over Fullmetal. Go get Kirra will yah?'' asked Roy.   
'' I doubt she's getting up anytime soon. She's out like a light.'' said Ed. '' She did take a hard beating to the head from those books earlier boss. It caused her a killer headache, so it's reasonable that she'd be exhausted.'' said Havoc. '' She also needs to be included in these meetings.'' said Roy. '' Colonel. Let her sleep.'' said Riza. Roy didn't seemed pleased at the thought, but let it slide. '' Fine, but it's Ed's responsibility to fill her in when she wakes up.'' said Roy. '' You really are a cruel person Colonel bastard.'' muttered Ed. 

'' It also ensures me that you are actually paying attention Shorty.'' said Roy. Ed's eyes flared dangerously as he began to shout one of his angered rants for the umpteenth time that week. '' WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD COMPARE HIM TO A FLEE!'' Ed was still spouting angered nonsense when they heard the door open. Through the door stood the familiar figures of second lieutenant Breda, and Fallman. 

'' We arrived like we said we would boss.'' said Breda, giving a quick salute in Roy's direction. '' At ease soldier. Where's Furey, I thought I told him to come as well?'' said Roy. '' He stayed behind to cover for us. The store keeper didn't seem very pleased with all three of us taking off like we did.'' explained Breda. '' I see.'' Roy turned towards the dining room where they had all sorts of things laying out. These things included what looked like a map from where they were currently standing, files from the past murders, and the file on the newest missing victim. 

'' Where's Kirra? Is she not here?'' asked Fallman. '' She's sleeping upstairs. Had a rough day, and by that I mean she was trampled. Literally.'' said Havoc. '' It wasn't just her.'' warned Ed and Dante. The aura around the two seemed to grow darker as they said this, and it set the others around them on edge. '' Is she going to be ok?'' asked Breda. '' Let's hope so, or else we're going to have problems.'' said Roy. He began to make his way towards the table, with the six people in tow behind him. '' I'm sure that Furey informed the two of you about the urgent message I sent you, right?'' asked Roy. 

'' He told us. If he hadn't then we wouldn't be here right now.'' said Breda. '' It had something to do with a lead the Ed and Kirra found while at the school earlier.'' said Riza. '' What was it?'' asked Fallman. He got his answere when Roy dropped a very heavy, hard bound leather book onto the oak table. It looked almost like an old tomb you would catch an alchemist with in his studies. '' It's a book.'' said Dante. '' Yes, it is. Your charges were trampled shortly before finding it.'' said Roy. '' Again, it's not my fault you bastard.'' said Dante. '' Anyways.'' interrupted Riza. '' Take a look at the inscription on the front.'' The men, aside from Roy, and Dante, leaned forward to look at the book.   
Even though none of them had-had any past knowledge of alchemy, they were able to recognize the circle right off the bat. '' It's an alchemy tomb.'' said Breda. '' Yes. As of right now it's our best lead on finding a killer.'' said Roy. '' It was in the science class Kirra, and I have to take. I hate the teacher, and this is just another reason to do so.'' said Ed. '' It sort of makes sense that a science teacher would keep an alchemy book in his rationed books, but this is more than a beginners book. This is meant for the more advanced stuff you would learn under a mentor, or something like that.'' said Dante. 

'' Have you guys opened it yet?'' asked Fallman. '' Not yet. We don't know what we will find.'' said Roy. '' What would you find?'' Everyone froze at the sound of the young feminine voice emanating from the staircase. They turned to see Kirra slowly making her way down with a hand pressed to her forehead. '' And what's with all the noise? I can't sleep with it all.'' she stated. '' I thought you were asleep.'' said Ed. '' I was till you decided to have another one of your rants about not being short.'' she stated rather blatantly. 

'' Are you doing ok. We are having a meeting, and we wanted you to join when you were up to it.'' said Roy. '' As long as there's no shouting. I still have a little bit of a headache from earlier.'' said Kirra. She descended the stairs and quickly took a spot next to Ed at the table. Ed eyed her warily. She wasn't herself still, but what could he do about it. He had even heard what she had said earlier when he walked in on her using alchemy on herself. 

 

'' Kirra. What are you doing.'' Ed dropped the black bag to the floor, and stared at the girl who was curled up on the floor with a green hue emanating from her hands. Which were both placed on either side's of her head. She looked much more relaxed, but it worried him that she was on the floor. His voice snapped her out of whatever it was she was doing, and she looked up to him. 

'' I couldn't stand the aching anymore. My healing alchemy was my last resort.'' she said. '' I know that. I expected that you would do that, but why are you on the floor?'' asked Ed. '' I...kind of fell off the ladder trying to get up to my bed.'' said Kirra. He could see the weariness in her eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to be ok unless she let her body rest. He had learned the hard way about what could happen to a person if they had a problem with their body, and they tried to perform alchemy.

'' Come on. Sleep in my bed so you don't fall off the ladder.'' said Ed. He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feat were she stumbled slightly. '' Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?'' asked Kirra. '' I'll be fine. Don't worry.'' Ed guided the stunned girl over to her bed, and forced her to lay down when she tried to protest. She didn't waste a moment when her back hit the bed, and she quickly slipped into a deep sleep from exhaustion. 

 

Ed had been thinking back so much on what had transpired earlier that he didn't respond to anyone until he saw a hand snapping in front of his face. '' Wake up Fullmetal. Kirra may be here now, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore us.'' said Roy. '' Wha........... Oh. Sorry.'' mumbled Ed. '' Now, as I was saying. We believe that if it's true that the murderer had been using a form of alchemy, than that would explain the crystal substance found at the scene. The person has had a past with alchemy, and fairly good one at that.'' stated Roy. 

'' But this is just a simple town. There's no reason for a person to use alchemy out here.'' said Breda. '' No. There's a good reason for a town this far west to be using alchemy.'' said Ed. Everyone turned to the boy. '' Think about it. Towns close to the border wouldn't have very many ways to protect themselves if something were to happen. I can remember a few time's after Al and I returned from training that people were asking us to fix up broken tools, or sheds. There's at least two reasons for someone this far out to learn the art.'' said Ed. 

'' So there may be more behind this than we believe.'' said Riza. '' For all we know the killer's using simple alchemy to throw us off. It's a really strong possibility.'' said Kirra. '' If it were simple alchemy it would hold the characteristics the item being used had. The residue of whatever was left from the weapon was a crystal like substance. The person would have to know how to manipulate the elements.'' pointed out Roy. 

'' I think it's time we open the book, and find out what's inside.'' said Riza. '' I agree with you lieutenant.'' said Roy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people are going to get hurt.

Roy took the book off the table's surface and balanced it in his left hand. He did as he said, and opened the first few pages. What he was meat with, was not what they were expecting at all. The book began to glow as an array that only Roy could see began to spark. The sparks soon turned into flames that shot out towards him. He let out a cry of surprise as the book fell out of his now burned hands, and onto the wood floor near his feet. 

'' WHAT THE HELL!'' yelled Ed. '' BACK UP!'' Kirra pushed past Ed and quickly clapped her hands together. Within seconds the group saw a blue substance forming in her hands, and it grew to the size of a small ball. She shot it towards the floor were the book now lay, and within a few seconds the fire was out. It smoked ever so slowly, but soon began to spark again when Ed reached down to pick it up. '' DON'T TOUCH THE BOOK ED!'' warned Kirra. 

She quickly shot some more of the icy substance at it before it could combust a second time. The group watched as it smoked again before finally stopping. '' Someone needs to pick it up.'' said Kirra. '' I'll do it.'' Dante went to touch the book, but Kirra grabbed his arm and held him back before he could reach it.'' Someone who isn't an alchemist Dante.'' said Kirra. '' Hold on.'' Riza stepped up to the charred book, and bent down to it. She held her hand out and slowly slid it up under the now burnt leather of the cover. After hoisting it up into the air she placed it on the table so everyone could see the remains. 

Before anyone could say anything they heard Riza's mother like voice kick in when she saw what the fire had done to Roy's hands. '' You need medical attention sir. You're burned.'' said Riza. '' I'm fine lieutenant. I've been burnt before.'' said Roy. '' Hey Kirra. Can't you heal him up so he's as good as new?'' asked Dante. '' It doesn't work that way Dante. I'm no good at healing when it comes to burns. Trust me, it would do more harm than good.'' said Kirra. 

''What caused it. Book's aren't supposed to just randomly catch fire.'' said Havoc. '' It had an array printed on one of the pages. Damn, this hurts.'' muttered Roy. '' Sit sir.'' ordered Hawkeye. He did as told and quickly took a seat at the table. '' What kind of array was it?'' asked Ed. '' It was a type of fire array. One I haven't seen before, so it's completely new to me.'' said Roy. '' But I thought you were the only one who could use fire alchemy.'' said Havoc. '' I am. In this country. We don't know about other countries methods to perform it.'' said Roy. '' So this could be a clue as to who the murderer is.'' said Dante. 

'' Someone get the first aid kit. Hawkeye, I want you to look over the remains with Ed and Dante's assistance. If anyone else has their own two cents to add feel free to speak.'' said Roy. No one said a word, but soon Kirra stood from the table to find the first aid kit for Roy. '' Ok then. You are dismissed.'' Everyone stood from the table, and began to scatter. Riza stayed in the room with Ed and Dante to research the remains of the once called alchemy book. Breda and Falman left to get back to the shop before poor Furey was skinned alive. While Roy just sat at the table holding his hands up to take a look at the damage himself. 

His hands were littered with different first and second degree burns. There were blisters coating his left palm, which was also the one that had been holding the book, and they covered the side of his right hand as well. They throbbed painfully with every beat of his own heart. Why was it hurting so much? He had burned himself before after accidentally catching some stuff on fire in Ishval, but those burns never hurt like this. Something wasn't right about this. Maybe he was right about the book being more than they thought.

'' I've got the first aid kit, and a bowl of water.'' Kirra reentered the room holding a small white package in one hand, and a large bowl of cold water in the other. '' What's the water for?'' asked Roy. '' Best way to deal with a burn like what you have is to soak it in cold water for about fifteen minutes.'' said Kirra. She placed the bowl in front of him, and motioned for him to place his hands inside the water. He sat there for almost a half hour before he was allowed to leave the table with fresh gauze bandages wrapped around his hands. 

 

'' Man. This is so frustrating!'' Ed was about ready to throw his note pad across the room. They had been looking over the remains of the book, which by now hadn't given them any clues. It was so charred, and burned that they could only make out the faintest of text on the borders of all the papers. '' There has to be something left of this thing.'' said Ed. '' Can't you just fix it with alchemy?'' asked Dante. '' Not if I don't know how it originally was. If I were to do it then it could come out as something that I would read instead.'' grumbled Ed. 

'' No luck yet?'' asked Kirra, who was standing in the doorway with the bowl of now warm water in her hand ready to be thrown in the sink. '' Nothing. There's no remains that we can easily make out from this.'' said Riza. She set the burned book on the tables surface as she let out a deep sigh. '' We've just lost our biggest lead.'' she sighed. '' Or we've just gained our top suspect.'' stated Roy. '' We still don't know for sure if this belongs to the man in the first place. One of the students could've easily planted it there to throw us off.'' said Ed. 

'' I know that Fullmetal. Which is why we need to keep an eye on him. If he has an alibi for the time he spent during one of the murders then he's not our guy.'' said Roy. '' Even then Colonel, he could be working with the person performing the crimes.'' said Kirra as she returned to the table. '' Then we will have one of our men watch him. Every move he makes could help to lead us to an arrest.'' said Roy. 

'' I just want this to be over with.'' grumbled Ed. '' Deal with it. Dante and I are in the same boat as you Ed.'' said Kirra. '' The student's are starting to get comfortable with us around. That also means that they could get pretty cruel around us whenever they want.'' said Ed. '' You don't know that.'' said Dante. '' No you don't know that. You've always got girls fawning over you during classes. They basically scare off anyone who would want to mess with you.'' 

'' Back off Shorty.'' warned Dante. '' WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY YOU JERK!'' Shouted Ed. '' Down boy. Heal.'' Kirra held Ed back by his shirt collar as he tried to get out of his seat and punch Dante in the face. Ed wouldn't stop, until he felt a metal hand collide with the side of his face. His head shot sideways, and then he fell silent, and still. He didn't move for a moment, until he spun around to face Kirra. Her left hand was held out in front of her, and her eyes were filled with a sad and wild look. 

'' What the hell did you do that for?!'' asked Ed. '' You wouldn't stop shouting.'' yelled Kirra. '' I was?'' asked Ed. '' Yes you were Fullmetal.'' said Roy. Ed sighed as he leaned back in his chair, throwing his notepad on the table in frustration. '' I'm tired.'' Ed stood from the table, and began to make his way towards the stairs. '' I'm skipping dinner. Goodnight.'' Ed turned away from the group and began to walk up the stairs. 

'' I've never seen him act like that before.'' said Dante. '' You set him off finally.'' said Kirra. '' Set him off?'' echoed Riza. '' There have been a few kids at school picking on him for his height, as well as me.'' said Kirra. '' They wouldn't stop at all. Not even when I went to get a teacher when one of them threw some stuff at us.'' said Kirra. 

'' Ed will be fine. I bet once he's out of that place he will be as good as new.'' said Roy. '' I hope you're right Colonel. I really hate seeing my cousin like this.'' said Kirra. '' Neither of you will be going out tonight because of what's happened to both of you at school. We can't afford for your injuries to get worse.'' said Roy. '' Understood.''


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning was the same it had been all week. The two teens would wake first, Dante would already be gone, and Roy and Riza would still be fast asleep in their own room. Ed was finally back to his own self, acting the same as ever while they tried to get ready for the day. It was almost time for them to get going, and both teens soon realized that neither Roy, or Riza had come down from their room yet. 

'' What's taking them so long?'' asked Ed. '' Maybe they slept through the alarm.'' suggested Kirra. '' No. They've never done that before.'' said Ed. '' Plus the bastard is one of the only people I know who always sticks to a set schedule.'' he added. '' A schedule can be broken. Why do you always call our superior bastard anyway?'' asked Kirra. Ed didn't respond as he began searching through his bag to make sure he had everything. 

'' Ed. Answer me.'' He still didn't respond. '' Edward.'' saying his full name seemed to do the trick as he looked up to her with an annoyed face. '' He's just a bastard, using us to get further up the military chain.'' said Ed. '' You don't know that.'' said Kirra. '' I know it. He didn't show up until he had heard word of the alchemic skills my brother and I possessed.'' said Ed. '' I find that hard to believe Ed.'' said Kirra.   
'' What are you two arguing about now?'' Ed and Kirra's gaze shot towards the stairs to see that that at least one of the people they had been waiting for was standing there. Roy was rubbing his eyes tiredly while trying to guide himself down the rest of the stair's. '' Where's the lieutenant?'' asked Kirra. '' Getting a shower.'' said Roy as he reached the last step. '' How are your hands? Any better?'' asked Kirra. 

'' They still feel the same as yesterday when I got them.'' he said. '' They do?'' Kirra got a shocked look on her face before she began to think to herself. '' What the matter? Is that a bad thing or something?'' asked Ed. '' Technically it's not because it proves that he doesn't have nerve damage, but burn's should start to heal within the first day or two.'' she said. '' Have you ever thought of being a doctor instead of an alchemist?'' asked Ed. '' Why change the subject?'' asked Kirra. 

'' You know all this medical lingo as if you went to med school.'' said Ed. '' Because to know the type of alchemy I've learned you have to have a good perception of the human anatomy, and know how to treat the problem at the source. If you don't know that, there could be consequences.'' said Kirra. '' Back on topic.'' she continued. '' I'm keeping an eye on those burns. There could've been something in the fire that did this.'' said Kirra. '' Other than heat.'' said Ed. She spun around and clogged him upside the head with her right hand instead of her automail. 

It still hurt him, but not as bad as having metal collide with his skull. '' Good. Now can we get going to school. We'll be late if we don't leave soon.'' said Kirra. Ed was about to just flat out yell at her, but soon withheld from doing so when he saw the time. '' Crap. It's five till. We're dead.'' said Ed. '' Relax. I'll drive you.'' said Roy. He grabbed the keys to the car, and opened the door as the two teens rushed out into the cool morning air. 

 

'' So there was nothing left to read after the incident?'' Ed and Kirra sat in the bleachers of the school gymnasium still in their uniforms. They were under strict orders of the school nurse to refrain from gym activity's until the end of the week. So they had nothing better that to talk to Havoc, who was watching the class play volleyball from behind them. '' Nothing. We couldn't even figure out what the array was. It's completely destroyed.'' said Ed. '' That must suck...... POINT! ROTATE!'' shouted Havoc. They watched as the teams switched out before restarting the conversation. 

'' Why didn't you ask Roy to just draw out the array he saw? He had a firsthand look at it, shouldn't he be able to remember what it looked like?'' asked Havoc. '' We would, but his hands are burned pretty badly, and he said they felt the same this morning.'' said Kirra. '' So what. Burns hurt.'' said Havoc. '' Yeah, but last time I checked they aren't supposed to hurt like you just got them.'' said Kirra. 

'' The pain at least means that his nerves aren't damaged, but if it is still hurting like that there could be something else behind it.'' she explained. '' Like what?'' asked Havoc. '' I remember that when I was learning types of alchemy with my sister a few years ago that we came across a mix of alchemy's. One of them was a combination of fire and what i thought was poison. The poison type depicted was very powerful, and could cause nerves to fire off signals that make it feel like you are in a lot of pain. When mixed with fire the poison would stay in the afflicted area until the burn heals.'' explained Kirra. 

'' So if that's true?'' Kirra cut Ed off as she looked back to him and Havoc. '' This could mean that our culprit is smarter than we know. That, and The Colonel is going to have to tough it through till those burns heal.'' said Kirra. '' Just how bad would it hurt?'' asked Havoc. '' I depends on the burn. He had some pretty nasty second degree one's right in the middle of his left palm from where he had been holding it when it lit ablaze. So it would hurt a good deal.'' said Kirra. '' The bastard will be fine. He even said himself that he's gotten burned before and never had any problems.'' said Ed. 

'' Ed we talked about that this morning. Do you want a reminder before you competely forget?'' Kirra held up her automail arm to his head ready to hit him with it. '' You know what. Maybe you're right.'' said Ed. He watched as the girl put her hand back down on her lap, and turn back to watch the class. Ed soon fell silent himself, and it stayed that way until the end of the class period. 

Kids began to shuffle their way down to the showers in large, or small groups. '' No shoving guys. You'll have plenty of time.'' reminded Havoc. It wasn't until all the students had filed through the door that he looked back to the teens in the bleachers. They were making their way down with their backpacks thrown over their shoulders. '' I'm telling you Ed. We need to check out that classroom again later. After school would be best.'' said Kirra.   
''Yeah, and it's also the best way to get ourselves caught.'' stated Ed. '' It's our best bet on finding any other leads on this.'' said Kirra. '' What are you two talking about?'' Havoc saw them turn their heads to face him as he ran up to their sides. '' Kirra here has a plan to break into the classroom where we found that book yesterday, but I keep trying to tell her it's insane.'' explained Ed. '' Why would it be insane? That sounds like a good idea.'' 

'' It's a bad idea because that teacher is strict. If for any reason he found a student snooping in his classroom he would have them suspended for at least a week, and with what's going on right now we can't afford that.'' said Ed. '' It's our best chance of finding any other book like the one we found yesterday.'' said Kirra. '' You're just asking to get caught.'' said Ed. '' Now hold on a second.'' Havoc stepped in before the two could get any louder than they already had. 

'' Ed has a good point Snow, it's really risky for you two to do something like that.'' said Havoc. '' Ha!'' Ed pointed a finger in her face, and she sent an angry look at him while sticking her tongue out at him. '' But.'' '' Huh.'' '' If you kid's can't than I can.'' said Havoc. He fell silent when students began to filter back in from the locker rooms chatting about god knows what. Havoc bent down so they wouldn't be able to hear what he was about to say. 

'' Meet me back here at the gym around five o-clock. Bring Dante with you.'' He turned from the two to dismiss the rest of the class, leaving them standing there a little shocked. '' Is he planning to go through with your plan?'' asked Ed. '' I think he is.'' answered Kirra. '' If that's so. I really hope you're right. If we get caught though, it's all on you.'' said Ed. '' Ok for one thing it'll be after school hours. On top of that we will technically be with a teacher, so there's no problem.'' said Kirra. '' You better be right.''


	18. Chapter 18

'' Hurry up will you?'' Ed and Kirra stood outside the school building along with Dante and Havoc. They were currently trying to get in the building, and Havoc had completely forgotten his keys so Dante was trying to make one with his alchemy. '' If we don't get this over with soon we'll get caught.'' said Ed. '' I'm going as fast as I can Ed. Jewel alchemy like this takes time.'' said Dante. About a few minutes later they heard a click, and a muttered '' bingo'' that passed through Dante's lips. 

'' We're in.'' Dante slipped the crystal like key into his pocket, and pushed the door open. The halls were dark at this time of day thanks to the fact that all the teachers had gone home by now. Ed had been able to convince the principle to disable the security system for them so they wouldn't get caught by police while inside. All thanks to Kirra's bright idea to tell her before the day was over. 

'' Where's your teachers classroom?'' asked Havoc. '' It's on this floor. A little ways down the hallway.'' said Kirra. '' We don't know if everybody has left yet. So we have to quiet.'' said Ed. He started down the dark hall first, since he remembered exactly where the room was. It didn't take long to reach the door. '' You're up again Dante.'' said Ed. '' Right.'' Dante pushed past the boy so he could stand in front of the door. He was about to roll up his sleeve to use his alchemy on the door, but stopped when a deep masculine voice came from somewhere to their right.  
'' What do you children think you're trying to do?'' Ed and Kirra froze. They had been caught. '' M-Mr. Borgs.'' stuttered Ed. '' What......... what are you doing here sir?'' asked Kirra. He walked up to the students, and adult. '' I was about to ask you three the same thing. And you Jean. I thought you went home already.'' said Borgs. '' I did, but I received a call from my old friend saying his kids hadn't come home.'' said Havoc. 

'' Strange. I thought you said you didn't know anyone here?'' Havoc had slipped up, and he had slipped up badly. '' Uh......... Well, you see.'' Havoc rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he racked his brain for a reason as to why he would know these kids. '' I..... I didn't realize that my old high school friend had moved here about a month before me. We've been keeping in touch, and I've been offering his kids here a ride home.'' lied Havoc. It must have been a good lie, because Borgs fell foe it. 

'' I see. Were you kid's here for the after school tutoring then?'' asked Borgs. '' Uh........'' Kirra glanced over to Ed who had a blank expression on his face. '' Y-yeah. In fact, I have been looking for you sir.'' said Kirra. '' What?'' '' Well you see. There's a thing you told us to read in chapter nine that I just can't wrap my brain around. You think you can help me out?'' asked Kirra. '' Uh. Sure. Just let me open my room, and....'' '' NO!'' 

The teacher jumped at her abrupt demand. '' I'd rather talk alone were I know these two bozos won't listen in on us.'' said Kirra, pointing to the teen, and young adult alchemists behind her. '' HEY!'' Ed and Dante stared her down for a moment, until they heard a sigh erupt from the teachers throat. '' Ok then. Follow me. I'll talk with you in the library.'' Borgs motioned for her to follow him, and she did so. '' But I don't quite understand why you of all people would need help on a subject such as this. You and your brother back there excel in the subject of Chemistry.'' 

Borgs looked back for a second to see Dante was also there. '' Doesn't your cousin also excel at Chemistry to?'' he ask. '' Oh yeah. He's kind of like a mentor to me, but he refused to help me on this.'' Kirra turned back to them while still walking. Ed saw her mouth something to him. It looked like she was trying to say.   
'' I just bought you time. Use it.''  
'' Let's hurry. Even with time being bought, we don't know how long Kirra can keep him back.'' said Havoc. '' I'm with you on that.'' Dante waited until the teacher was out of sight with Kirra in tow before rolling up his sleeve. The circle on the ornate automail now visible for all to see. He held it up to the lock, along with another clump of earth as the circle began to glow a bright blue. Within seconds the earth in his hands had turned to a bright blue crystal which was shaped like a key. He stuck it into the lick, and twisted it till it made a click. '' Got it.'' 

He pulled the key back, and twisted the door knob. The door swung open, and bounced off the wall behind it with a slight bang. Ed winced at the noise, hoping that they hadn't heard the noise. '' Let's hurry. Search the bookshelves.'' Ed ran to the first bookshelf to his left. Dante handled the one on the right. While Havoc got the one in between the two boy's. 

They seemed to search for a long time, and no matter what they found, there was no alchemy in it. That is, until Havoc came across a beginners level alchemy book. '' Hey. Could this be considered a clue?'' asked Havoc. Ed leaned over to see what the book was. The minute he saw the array printed on the front his eyes grew wide. '' Yes. Here, put it in my bag.'' Ed grabbed his backpack off his back, and threw it towards Havoc. Thankfully he was smart enough to empty it before they had come over so Havoc didn't get hurt when it hit his chest. 

He placed the book inside, and was about to toss it back to Ed, but stopped when he heard voices starting to approach the room. ''Crap. Let's get out of here.'' Ed ran past Havoc, and grabbed the bag out of his hands. He ran to the door with the bag thrown on his back. '' Come on already!'' The two followed him out of the door, and Havoc locked it before slamming it shut. He was right on time, for when he looked up they could see Kirra and Mr. Borgs turning the corner. 

'' I do hope that this talk has cleared up anything that you were confused on. I bet you'll pass Friday's test with flying colors.'' he said. '' Thank you sir. That talk really helped.'' said Kirra. She looked up to see the three standing a way's away from the door. Havoc was standing against the lockers while Ed and Dante were trying to fane innocents. '' Brother, what are you up to?'' asked Kirra. '' Nothing. Dante just took my bag.'' said Ed. '' But it's on your back.'' said Kirra. 

'' I got it back.'' said Ed. Kirra sighed as she began to walk past the two boys. '' Can we just go home now?'' asked Kirra. Havoc stood from leaning on the lockers, and began to follow the three out of the school. '' I'll take you home.'' said Havoc. They left the school building without another word to either each other, or their teacher. 

 

'' That was so close.'' muttered Ed as he stepped through the front door of the house. '' You keep on saying that Ed. You know I could've just let him bust us, but no. I distracted him instead.'' said Kirra. '' Yeah, but for what. Five minutes at most.'' said Dante. '' I could start taunting you again.'' said Kirra. '' Shut it. That was uncalled for back there. You could've easily left the comment out.'' said Ed. '' Yeah, but did I know that at the time? No.'' said Kirra. 

'' What are you three going off about now?'' Riza walked over to the door as Havoc shut it behind him. She looked fairly tired, and worn out. So they assumed that she had a rough day at the job she, and Roy were stationed at for the time being. '' It's about a comment Snow made while we were at the school.'' said Havoc. '' I see, and did you find anything?'' asked Riza. '' Yeah, but it may just be a trick. The book we found this time is a beginners guide to alchemy.'' said Ed. 

'' Where's the Colonel at. Did he go back to sleep after dropping us off, or something?'' asked Kirra. '' Knowing him, I bet he did.'' said Dante. '' Why you little.'' Kirra turned back to hit him in the head with her automail. She didn't understand what it was that these two boy's had against their superior. He wasn't a bad guy, or else he wouldn't have helped to get Ed into the military.

'' Relax. He's fine. I think he's dozing off on the couch right now.'' said Riza. '' I see.'' she muttered. '' We need to look over the book soon. So that leaves it to either you, or Havoc if he's staying.'' said Ed. '' It's not left to just us. One of you will have to help us.'' said Riza. '' The lieutenant has a point Ed. We have no clue what to be looking for in array's.'' said Havoc. '' Then get the Colonel to help.'' said Ed. '' Edward.'' He suddenly turned to face Riza, who had a somewhat sad look on her face. '' What's wrong?'' asked Kirra. '' He can barley hold anything right now.''


	19. Chapter 19

'' How long has it been like this Colonel?'' Kirra sat crouched in front of the couch with the first aid kit, and a book on healing alchemy at her side. She was shocked to hear that it had gotten even worse since they had seen him that morning. Burns aren't supposed to get worse when you've treated them. '' They've felt like this for the past few hours, give or take.'' said Roy. He winced slightly as she ran her finger's across the now very red and inflamed skin coating his palms. 

'' Maybe you weren't far off on what that burn did to him.'' said Dante. '' Yeah. Whatever was in that fire has done something to your skin. Worse than a normal flame would.'' said Kirra. '' How much worse is it?'' asked Roy. '' Well............. Judging by the shape they're in now, it's pretty bad.'' said Kirra. '' And you know how to fix it, right?'' Kirra began to look back over the wound, then over the notes she had compiled in her head. '' I'm not very trained with healing burns, that's always left up to my sister. Lucky for you I have her alchemy book with me.'' said Kirra. '' So it's a yes?''

'' I'll give it a shot.'' Kirra's eyes darted over to the book by her side which was sitting there waiting for her to open it us to use. '' I will need to read over some thing's in the book before I attempt to heal this. Until then just try to bear with the pain, because even if I were to soak your hands again it would probably make them feel worse.'' said Kirra. She grabbed the book off the ground, as well as the first aid kit, and stood from the ground. '' And in the meantime.''   
Kirra turned back towards Ed and gave both him, and Dante a strange look that spoke many words. Ed and Dante both got a worried look in their eye's as they awaited for the rant she was going to give them. '' You two better help Hawkeye and Havoc with that book you found. If not.'' Kirra held up her left hand so the sunlight that filtered through the window would gleam off it. Ed and Dante suddenly jumped back at the sight. '' You'll both be sleeping off this in the morning.'' finished Kirra. 

Both Riza and Roy had to stifle a laugh as the two boys seemed to quiver in front of her. Kirra let her hand drop to her side, and puffed her chest out in victory as she walked by the two boy's. '' It would seem she's found the perfect way to get through to the two of you.'' said Riza, still trying her best to hold back her laughter. '' Maybe I should use threats like that more often on you so you'll actually listen.'' said Roy. '' Done you dare.'' warned Ed. '' If that's what it's come to, then you'll find my resignation forms on your desk first thing the next morning.'' said Dante. 

The boy's had taken a one eighty in their reactions. Going from quivering in fear at a young fifteen year old to throwing raged comments at the young Colonel. '' Come on now boy's. We need to look over this book. Unless you want me to call Kirra back in?'' In mere seconds both Dante, and Ed were at her side. She let a quick chuckle pass through her lips as she led the two back through the house to the dining room were all the stuff from the night before still sat.

Ed immediately noticed something new on the chart. It was a large red dot near the store that Falman, Breda, and Furey were stationed at right now. '' Hey, what's with the new location?'' asked Ed. '' The girl who was taken almost a week ago turned up. Dead, and hung like the other girls.'' said Riza. '' I see.'' muttered Dante. '' Come on now. Let's get to work.'' said Riza. She set the book down, and took a seat with the two boy's as they began to look over the book. 

 

'' Yeah. That's the array I saw.'' Ed stood in front of Roy with a piece of paper held up in front of his face. It was a sketch of the array that he had accidentally set off in the last book they had gotten. It was the exact same except for a break in the circle so it wouldn't be set off if they touched it. While Roy looked over the circle to make sure that everything looked right, Kirra sat at his side with her hands held out to his. A green hue emanating from them as the burns on his hands began to go numb, and stay that way. He happened to glance down to her, and noticed that she was breathing rather heavily. 

She had warned him before she began that this type of alchemy, since it wasn't something she was known for doing, could take a lot of her own energy to do. He could already see the effects. She was breathing heavily, almost panting, and she seemed to be shaking as well. '' Sir, are you paying attention?'' He jolted slightly at the question. Had he drifted away from what they were saying? Whatever it was, they had his attention now.

'' No, no. I'm here. I'm listening.'' said Roy. '' Good. Can't have the Colonel bastard slacking off.'' said Ed. If it weren't for the fact that she was healing his wounds, All of them knew he would've had a metal hand in his skull. From where he was seated, Roy could see her temple scrunch in frustration, and anger towards the short blonde boy on her right. '' Y-you are so lucky E-ED. I-if it weren't for this. My hand would be in your sk-kull.'' said Kirra, stuttering the whole time. 

Her breathing became even more heavy then it already was, worrying Roy even further then he already was. '' Kirra, I can see from here that your body is under strain. Maybe you should stop.'' said Roy. '' No...... I said I was going to solve this. Plus......'' She took a quick deep breath as the green hue disappeared from her hands. '' I think I'm all done.'' said Kirra. She looked down to his hands to see that almost all the burns were now gone, or would be within a day or two. 

'' I did what I could from the light read I just did. As long as he keeps those away from open flames,'' she directed their attention to his hands with her own, '' then I believe they'll heal up nicely.'' said Kirra. '' Isn't that going to be hard to do. He is the 'flame alchemist' after all.'' said Dante. '' Don't push it.'' said Roy. '' Dante. What did I tell you?'' Kirra stood from the floor holding up her automail hand ready to strike him in the head. Dante immediately cowered away, not wanting to get hit. So he hid behind Ed, because that was totally safe for him. 

'' Now, now you two. Stop fighting already.'' said Riza. They looked over to her, and she held up her own note pad that was covered in notes from the book. '' We need to look the rest of these over. There was one array that we haven't already seen.'' said Riza. '' There was?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah. Here, take a look.'' Ed shuffled around the papers he was holding, and soon pulled out a piece that had a strange array on it. '' I've never seen it before. You think you have?'' asked Ed. She took the paper from him, and began to look over the circle. It had three wavy lines towards the bottom with an upside down triangle above it. Inside the triangle was a diamond that had a vertical line through it. 

It was surrounded by a circle, and at the bottom was a wavy line, as if the bottom was sitting in water. '' I........... I don't think I've ever seen this before.'' said Kirra. '' What is it?'' asked Roy. Kirra handed him the paper so he could look over the array. He seemed to look at it for a while until his eyes flew open. '' What is it Colonel?'' asked Kirra. '' This array. I would recognize it anywhere.'' said Roy. 

'' Who does it belong to?'' asked Ed. Roy set the paper next to him, and took a long sigh. '' There was an alchemist while we were in Ishbal. He used a type of water alchemy that would move the substance were ever he wanted it to go. He often used it to douse any flames that went out of control from the fires they made me start.'' said Roy. '' What does that back story have to do with the array?'' asked Dante. 

'' This array is the same one that man used. The exact same. I don't understand how it got in that book.'' said Roy. '' Why do you say that? I thought most of the alchemists never showed others the secrets of their alchemy.'' said Dante. '' I think you're thinking about magicians Dante.'' Kirra sat a hand on his shoulder, which was sort of awkward since she was almost a foot and a half shorter than him. '' Most of us in Ishbal were teamed up compared to the types of alchemy we used. I never understood exactly why, but they paired me with this man. I got first hand views of his alchemy circles, and the power they wield.'' said Roy.

'' Did something happen while you were teamed up with him?'' asked Kirra. '' It's a long story.''


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to delve into Roy's past, so I'm sorry if something I've written doesn't add up to what's in wither the manga, or the anime.

'' You! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!'' Roy stood in the tents that had been set up for the alchemists base along with two other men. One of them currently bore a metal gauntlet that had a water array carved into it, and the gauntlet was pointed straight at him, and the sergeant at his side. '' I have no clue as to what you are talking about. Put down the array, or this is going to get ugly.'' warned Roy. 

'' It's your fault. You and all the other alchemists. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD!'' he screamed. '' What are you talking about?'' asked the sergeant, holding his gun up in front of himself for protection. '' MY SON! MY SON WAS KILLED BY AN ALCHEMIST. YOU ORDERED HIM INTO BATTLE, AND YOU LET HIM DIE AT YOUR HANDS!'' he screamed. '' Sir, what is he talking about?'' asked the sergeant, looking over to Roy for answers. 

'' You're right, I did send your son into battle, but only because it's his duty as a state alchemist, the same as yours. I did not cause his death.'' Roy pulled a hand out from behind his back to reveal one of his ignition gloves.'' Now I suggest you back down, unless you want to join your son.'' said Roy. The man didn't back down, but instead gained a sadistic look on his face. His grin grew so large that the two were surprised that he hadn't ripped his cheeks open in the process.

'' Oh trust me. I won't be the one going to see him............... IT'S YOU!'' The man activated the array, and within seconds had a large amount of water hovering above the gauntlet on his arm. '' DIE..... YOU DAMN ALCHEMIST!'' he yelled. The water was flying at them within seconds, and the two men barely had anytime to dodge it. The water bomb blew apart anything in its path, including a part of the tent. 

The sergeant looked on in fear as the man began to approach the closest person to him. He was bent on revenge, and he was taking it out on the wrong people. '' MAJOR! LOOK OUT!'' he yelled. It was too late. The alchemist was upon Roy before he could escape. He was able to encase the man in a bubble of the water he collected, and watched as he was suffocated by it. 

'' YOU DESERVE THIS! THEY'LL ALL BE NEXT!'' He laughed in hysterics for a moment, but fell silent suddenly as his eye's flew wide open. Roy was able to open his eye's and watched as the man suddenly doubled over with blood seeping from between his lips. The water bubble soon fell away, and Roy soon fell to the now wet and muddy ground beneath it. He sat there on all fours coughing up the water that had managed to make its way into his lungs. '' No....... I-It can't be.'' 

Roy looked up from his spot on the ground to see the man holding a hand against his side, which had blood pouring from a hidden wound. When he moved his hand aside for even a split second he caught sight of a bullet wound. Had it been from Hawkeye's gun, he wasn't sure. The man fell over on his side, and stared up at him with defiant eye's. Where had he seen those eye's before? 

'' Mustang. Are you ok?'' He looked over to his right, and saw his old time friend, Hughes, who had by now fallen at his side to help him up. '' I'm alright.'' answered Roy. '' Lucky you. If Hawkeye hadn't been looking when she did you would probably be dead.'' said Hughes. '' T-This isn't t-the last you'll see of m-me. I will g-get my revenge.'' muttered the man. He was soon carted off to be 'taken care of' but all of them knew that meant he was heading for the firing squad. 

 

'' The guy attacked you with this circle?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah. I remember the engraving because it was my job to get rid of the gauntlet when he was shot.'' said Roy. '' Something's not adding up though. If the guy's son was killed, than how on earth would his alchemy even be passed on to someone else?'' asked Ed. '' He may have had another family member, or something.'' said Dante. '' Lieutenant.'' Roy turned to Hawkeye who immediately stood at attention. '' Sir.'' '' I want you to send a message to Havoc. Tell him that he needs to get any information on this teacher. I want to know everything about his past. Go now.'' said Roy. '' Yes sir.'' said Riza. 

She immediately turned to head towards the phone to send the message. '' Fullmetal, Soul?'' '' Yes sir?'' asked Kirra. '' I want the two of you to figure out what you can about him tomorrow during class. If you see any suspicious actions from him then you know what to do.'' said Roy. '' Yes sir.'' said Colonel. '' Why do we have to do it if Havoc's going to get the information?'' asked Dante. '' Because if something happens and he can't get the information, then I want you to get it instead.'' said Roy. 

'' We understand Colonel. I'll keep these two in line so we can get what you need.'' said Kirra. '' Now wait, hold on a second.'' Ed was cut off when he felt the cold metal of Kirra's automail arm rest against his temple. '' You will behave tomorrow so we can do this. Or else you'll get a handful of this.'' said Kirra. Ed froze were he stood and scooted away from her as quickly as he could. 

'' Glad we see things my way Ed.'' said Kirra. She marched off without another word, leaving the boy were he stood, still frozen in fear. '' Like I said Fullmetal, if it works that much maybe I should use it on you more often.'' said Roy. '' SHUT UP COLONEL!'' yelled Ed. 

 

 

'' And that's why the cell has begun to divide......'' Ed was sitting at his seat in the science class that he was now almost hesitant to enter. After what he had learned the other day he really didn't know what to think about his teacher. Could he be trusted, or not? It's so confusing for him right now. He was thinking about it so much that he was barely paying attention to the teachers lecture. He just sat there, staring blankly at the board not even bothering to listen.   
'' Mister Laiman. Are you paying attention back there.'' Ed started at the mention of his school name, and looked up to come face to face with the teacher. He was now standing right in front of his desk with a ruler held out to his face. His eyes narrowed to see the point of the metal bar on the side of it which was less than a few inches from his face. '' What was I just explaining up there young man?'' asked Mr. Borgs.

Ed was frozen where he was. He didn't have a clue what he had been saying. He looked over to his left were Kirra sat. She was eying him with a look that looked like both shock, and horror. '' Mister Laiman!'' The ruler made contact with the stone surface of his desk. The smacking noise it made shocked the whole class out of whatever daze they may have been in, and soon all eyes fell on the boy. '' Answer me! Your sister isn't getting you out of this one again.'' he warned. 

'' Sir. Please just leave my brother alone?'' asked Kirra. '' Stay out of this Kirra. The man slammed the ruler down on her desk, which also happened to be were her hands were laying. The hit was hard enough to cause a loud metal clang to echo around the room. Her eyes flew open in surprise as she withdrew her automail hand to hold it close to her chest. The hit was hard enough to leave a dent in the metal on the back of her hand. 

'' Sir, I don't know.'' answered Ed. '' I see. Well then. If you don't start paying attention like you should then I will be forced to send you to the office to talk to the principle.'' The teacher withdrew from the students and went back to his desk to continue his lecture. The minute he began to talk again, Ed had turned to face Kirra. She was slowly rubbing her flesh hand over the dent in the back of her hand. It was as if it had actually pained her when he hit her hand. 

'' How's the damage?'' asked Ed. Kirra turned to face him with a scowl painted across her face. '' He dented the arm your friend made for me. She's going to kill me isn't she?'' asked Kirra. '' She hasn't killed me yet over a dent.'' said Ed. '' No talking!'' Yelled mister Borgs. The two fell silent, and soon went back to whatever they had been using to keep themselves occupied.


	21. Chapter 21

So I learned that the guys real name is Fergan Borg. He's been teaching here for almost ten years now.'' Havoc sat on the bleachers in front of the two teens with a pack of papers casually clipped to his clip board. The teens had relayed the situation that they had run into to him just moment's ago. It seemed to catch him off guard, so he began to reveal what he had managed to learn about the guy. 

'' He apparently had a few ties with the military. His father was an alchemist who used the same type of alchemy you two told me about.'' said Havoc. ''The report also said he had a late brother.'' '' That sounds like our guy.'' said Ed. '' But do we have enough evidence to blame it on him?'' asked Kirra. '' Good point. The only thing we know to link it to him is the fact that there's small signs of alchemy at all the crime scenes.'' said Ed. 

'' It's our best lead right now. We can look it over at the house later.'' said Havoc. '' I want to look over the pictures again. Something just isn't adding up about all of this.'' said Ed. '' I'll help you.'' said Kirra. 

 

'' We're home.'' Ed opened the door to the house which seemed much more quiet then it usually was. '' Hello. Anybody home?'' asked Kirra. She set her bag down on the ground by her feet, as well as Ed and Dante. '' Colonel bastard. Are you around here, or not?'' asked Dante. They never received an answer. '' Stay here.'' Dante rolled up his sleeves to reveal the alchemy arrays on the back of his arm, and began to walk his way through the house. 

'' What on ea...'' Ed gripped her flesh arm tightly, causing her to yelp slightly. She eyed him with confusion, and was about to ask him why he had done that, but stopped herself. She saw him hold a hand up to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She mimicked the motion, then gripped the spot on her arm where he had grabbed her. Even though he had used his flesh arm to grab hers, it still hurt. She saw Ed motion for her to follow him, and she did so. 

They crept forward for awhile before turning back into the kitchen. Ed held his automail out to the side as if he thought something was going to jump out and attack Kirra and him. His flesh arm was held out in front of him as if it would protect him any better than his automail arm would. The kitchen was empty from what they could see, and looked like it hadn't been touched since the night before when Riza had made dinner for all of them. 

'' Try the dining room.'' said Kirra. '' OK.'' Ed began to creep forward until he was within an arm's length of the door. He slowly pushed it open, and they were met yet again with an empty room. The papers and maps from the short meeting the other day were still strewn around the table with no thought. '' Ed, no one's here.'' said Kirra. She pushed past his arm, and approached the table were the papers still lay. 

'' Lucky for us, the pictures and files we need are still laying out right here for us.'' She was about to reach out to grab one, but stopped when she felt a cold hand place itself on her shoulder. '' Ed?'' '' Shhh.'' Ed motioned to the front door where he had just heard a strange noise. She nodded her head, and the two began to walk over to the door. When they reached it Ed reached out and gripped the brass door handle in his hands. 

He pulled the door open, and saw that the only thing out there was the car, but it was empty. '' They're home, but where are they?'' muttered Ed. '' I don't.............. EHHHHHHHHHHHHHK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' 

Kirra let a shrill cry pass her lips as someone placed a hand on her shoulder for the second time. Ed spun around to see bright red orbs meet his golden hues, and none other than Roy. He had been the one to lay a hand on her shoulder, and almost give her a heart attack in the process. '' Colonel, what the hell! Why'd you go and do that?'' yelled Ed. '' You almost gave me a heart attack sir!'' yelled Kirra, rubbing at her eye to try and force them back to their normal form. 

'' Sorry. You two just seemed so spooked, like you had seen a ghost.'' said Roy. '' Well we weren't expecting to find the house empty like this.'' said Ed.'' Where's the lieutenant? Is she not here?'' asked Kirra. '' No she's not. I sent her to check in with Breda, and the others over at the shop.'' said Roy. '' I see.'' 

Suddenly they began to hear what sounded like a battle cry as it began to descend the stairs. Ed and Kirra were able to look up just in time to see that it was none other than Dante. Who was currently in the process of trying to charge Mustang. Ed didn't bother to do anything about it, but Kirra suddenly lost it when she saw the boy leap off the steps towards Roy. '' Dante! What the hell are you doing!'' she yelled. '' Get away from my little goslings!'' 

One moment Dante was in the air with a hand held out to punch Roy, and the next he was on the ground with a major bump forming on his head. Ed looked up to see Kirra's eye's were almost like two bright lights staring down at Dante. '' What the hell is wrong with you. You're supposed to be older than me, but I'm more mature than either of you boys.'' she stated. '' I thought you guys were being attacked.'' muttered Dante. '' Hold up. Did you call us your ' little goslings'?'' asked Ed. 

Silence fell over the group, except for the every now and then grumble from the alchemist sprawled at Kirra's feet. Dante only sighed quietly as he attempted to get up off the floor. '' No........... No I didn't.'' said Dante. '' Oh, yes you did. I'm never letting you forget this moment.'' said Kirra. She stuck the metal finger of her automail hand into his face, and he only swatted it away in annoyance. '' You may be more mature then me, but when it comes right down to it, you act just like the Colonel.'' said Dante. 

'' Because I actually think things through before marching in blind like what you just did. Even a child would at least try to think things through first.'' said Kirra. '' Does a child know how to perform alchemy?'' asked Dante. '' If that child knew someone like my father then yes!'' said Kirra. '' Then maybe your father should've taught you better instead of letting his daughters get to into the power!'' That had done it. 

Kirra suddenly took a few steps back from Dante, who was now towering over the short currently blonde haired girl. She was shaking, but from what neither Ed, or Roy could tell. She bowed her head, letting her bangs cover up her eye's which were now the bright color of red. Dante soon realized that he had passed by the boundary that everyone knew they were never supposed to. Her father's death had devastated the young girl, and he had just made her listen to him call her father stupid. 

'' Kirra........... I-I....'' He reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand was swatted away by her automail. She glared up at him with dark red eye's that were brimmed, and now overflowing with tears. '' Stay away from me.'' she warned. '' Kirra...'' ''Stay away!'' Kirra took off up the stairs with tears flying out of her eyes. '' KIRRA!'' Dante went to run after her, but couldn't as he felt a tug at the metal of his own automail arm. 

He looked back, and soon regretted it when he felt metal collide with his face. He went flying to the ground with a thud. He never bothered to pick himself up either. '' Dante, you know better than to press on about her family matters, as well as mine. So why did you go and do that!?'' asked Ed. Dante didn't look up to him the whole time. He felt horrible now. He had heard of what Kirra had gone through in her past. 

From losing her mother right in front of her, and then seeing the doorway at the age of twelve. Then soon after losing her father to an illness the doctors refused to cure because he was too far gone, and broke from paying for his daughters automail surgeries. '' You need to apologize to her.'' said Ed. He still didn't answer. 

'' Answer me.'' said Ed. When he didn't get an answer from him, Ed finally gave up and bent down to punch him. Before he could do so however Roy had stopped him by grabbing his wrist before he could land a blow on Dante's face. '' Let go of me Colonel.'' said Ed. '' No Fullmetal. It's not your duty to give punishment over something like this.'' said Roy. '' I know what it feels like to be told something like that. I lost my family at a young age to, so I know her pain.'' said Ed. '' Then go talk to her. I'll send Dante up when he's ready.'' said Roy. 

'' Ok...... And Dante.'' Ed looked down to the boy on the floor with a scowl. '' You will apologize to my cousin. It's important that you do so, unless you want another fist to the face.'' said Ed. He turned towards the stairs, and bounded up them leaving the two down at the bottom of the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

'' Stupid Dante with his stupid comments. Why did he have to say that about you father. It's not fair.'' Kirra sat on the top bunk of the bedroom she was sharing with Ed, pillow hugged closely to her chest like it was a lifeline. He knew her week point, so why did he do that? Why did he say that when she was near? It didn't make sense. He could just go die in a hole for all she cared now. 

'' Kirra.'' She heard the door to the shared room swing open rather noisily with a loud creaking noise. She looked towards the door, but from where she was laying all she could see was a small antenna of hair sticking up into the air. She almost let a laugh pass her lips as the antenna passed through the room, and began to make its way up the ladder of the bed. '' What do you want Ed?'' wined Kirra. She buried her face back into her pillow, and didn't bother to look up when she knew he was hovering over her body. 

'' Come on Kirra. You need to let it go.'' said Kirra. She didn't respond to Ed. Instead she let a shudder run through her body as a new on slot of tears began to come from her eyes. '' Kirra. Stop that.'' whispered Ed. '' How can I?'' Kirra's body shuddered more as she began to cry into the plush of her pillow. '' He knew that I don't like people calling my father by those things, and he went and did it anyway.'' cried Kirra.   
Her body kept shuddering, but soon fell still when a hand was placed on her back. It began to rub soothing circles in the soft material of her dress shirt she was forced to wear for her uniform. It seemed to calm her down, and Ed soon took notice that her shoulders had relaxed a great deal. '' Do you want to talk about it Kirra?'' asked Ed. She simply shook her head, not looking up to meet her gaze. 

'' Ok then I understand.'' Ed continued to rub circles into her back, and thought she was about to fall asleep, but she suddenly began to move. '' Kirra?'' She sat up on the bed, and turned to face him. He could make out the now dry tracks from the tears she had shed before he arrived to talk to her. Her hair was a little disarrayed from where her face had been buried in her pillow. '' Um......... D-Do you think that I........ that I could call my sister?'' asked Kirra. 

'' Mustang told us we wouldn't be allowed to call after what happened last time.'' said Ed. '' I know what he said, but I want to talk to my sister, to Karen.'' said Kirra. Ed frowned slightly as a sigh managed to pass through his lips. '' I don't know what he'll say, but I'll go ask him for you.'' said Ed. He was about to turn to descend the ladder, but was stopped when a pair of slender arms wrapped their way around his form. One was thrown over his shoulder, while the other wrapped it's way around his torso. Kirra pressed her forehead into his back as she hugged him tightly in her grip. 

'' Thank you Edward, thank you.'' she said. Ed lifted his flesh arm up to grip at her flesh arm that she had thrown over his shoulder. He gripped the shaking digits of her right hand in his left. '' You don't have to be thankful. I'm your cousin. One of your only family members left, so we have to stick together. When the times are bad then we have to stick together, and look after each other.'' said Ed. 

Ed felt her arms loosen their grip on his body, and he worked his way out of them from there. When he was free of her grip he began to descend the ladder to the floor. '' I'll be back hopefully with a 'yes' for an answer, and an apology party.'' said Ed. He saw her nod her head un understanding. He turned from the bed, and left the room without another word to her. 

 

'' You better go apologize to her soon. Unless you want to have a metal fist in your face.'' Roy had been trying for the past half hour, maybe even an hour to et Dante to go up to Kirra and apologize for what he had done. He wouldn't answer to his warning, and wouldn't even look up when he brought something up about court marshaling him for disobeying orders from a superior officer. 

'' You're just asking for it Dante.'' said Roy. He was about to make another comment, but stopped himself when he saw a figure beginning to descend the stairs. He soon realized that it was Ed, and he looked a little sad. '' Fullmetal, what's the problem?'' asked Roy. Ed didn't answer him, but instead pulled him aside so Dante couldn't hear what he had to say. '' Kirra's really upset about what just happened. She was crying her eyes out when I got upstairs.'' said Ed. '' Is she ok now?'' asked Roy. '' She's fine I think, but she wants to call her sister.'' said Ed. 

'' I don't think I can allow that.'' said Roy. '' Then try to find a way. She's desperate to call her sister.'' said Ed. Roy let out a sigh, and glanced towards Dante who was still glancing at the floor near the couch. '' I'll see what I can do. In the meantime you try to get him to go apologize to her.'' said Roy. '' I will.'' said Ed. The two walked past each other so Ed was facing Dante, and Roy was searching for the phone.

Ed was soon right next to Dante, and his face had regained the scowl it had gained before when Kirra had run off crying. '' Dante. She's crying because of you. Go apologize to Kirra.'' said Ed. Dante looked up to Ed with a sad face, then looked away again as if he hadn't said anything to him. '' Dante!'' Ed's voice boomed with anger, and soon Dante was on his feet.'' Go apologize to her now.'' said Ed. '' I know it's my fault Ed, but what can I say?'' asked Dante. '' Well you can start by apologizing for what you said about her father.'' said Ed. Dante didn't nod his head, or anything to prove that he had heard Ed. 

'' Get going! Go now!'' yelled Ed. '' Oh, right.'' Dante immediately fan towards the stairs, and was up them in seconds. Ed let out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day. He had been doing that a lot lately, and it was thanks to all these little blow ups that happened from time to time. 

 

'' Kirra.'' Dante slipped into the small dark room as quietly as he could as to not disturb Kirra. In the end he failed at that, and when he looked up to the bed he found Kirras golden eyes staring down at him. '' What do you want Dante?'' she asked him, venom present in every word she uttered. '' I..... uh..... I wanted to say that I was sorry.'' said Dante. 

'' What?'' muttered Kirra. '' I said I wanted to say sorry for..... for calling your father stupid. It wasn't my place to say such things.'' Silence fell over them, and it caused Dante to feel very uneasy. Kirra just sat there on her bed staring down at him with those golden eyes. They were piercing right through him, just as Ed's gaze had done to him moments ago. '' Kirra?'' 

She finally made a move by making her way to the ladder of her bed. She jumped down to the floor beneath her, fixing the skirt of her uniform so it wasn't all wrinkled, then making her way over to Dante. He didn't move any as she walked right up to him, and then just stood there. She stared him right in the eye, even with the difficulty of it thanks to her height difference. '' Kirra, I..........'' A metal fist soon collided with his cheek, and in moments he was stumbling back into the door. He placed a hand against his cheek, hoping the metal of his hand would serve as a make shift ice pack for now. That was the second time that day he had been hit in the face.

'' That's for what you said, and this.'' Kirra suddenly clapped her hands and placed them out in front of herself. Dante saw an icy substance begin to form in her hands, and within moments there was a small flat piece of ice sitting in her hand. '' This is for caring to say you're sorry.'' She bent down and held the ice out to him. He gingerly took it, afraid that she may be either bluffing, or ready to strike again. It was immediately against his face, and soon gave him relief that he desperately needed. 

'' Will I be allowed to talk to my sister?'' asked Kirra. Dante didn't know what to tell her about it, but then again he hadn't heard so what could he tell her? '' I don't know. You'll have to talk to the Colonel bastard about that one.'' said Dante. '' Stop calling him bastard Dante. That's what started this whole mess in the first place.'' said Kirra. She strode past him without another word. Dante only shook his head in a way that almost made him look angry, when in truth he felt the exact opposite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst awaits you once more.

'' You have about five minutes. Make it quick.'' Kirra heard those words, and saw it as a bright ray of golden hope. She was to her feet, and at the phone in mere seconds. '' I only need a few.'' she whispered. She dialed the number, and within second she heard the line begin to beep. About a minute later the other line picked up.

'' Hello. This is the Rockbell residence.''   
'' Karen.''   
'' Kirra? What's the matter? Why are you calling, did something happen?''   
Kirra was bombarded with question after question from her sister, but soon she cut Karen short since she knew she wouldn't have long. '' Karen, I'm just so glad to hear your voice right now.''   
'' I can hear your voice shaking sister. What did those boys say to you?''  
'' How did you know it was one of them?'' asked Kirra.   
'' You've barely said anything. Plus you barely get like this unless it's something someone said about Dad.''   
'' Karen....... I.......... I-I want to come home. I hate it out here. I can stand being around the rest of them since I do it all the time, but the kids at school. They hate me.'' Kirra pressed her lips into a thin line as she tried her best to hold back a rather loud sniff. The tears still refused to fall however, and she hoped it would stay that way till she could put the phone down. She still had about three minutes left.   
'' Kirra, you need to breathe. There's no reason for you to be crying.''   
'' I can't help it Karen. He said things that made father sound like an evil man, and down righted my dream of getting to his status in the military.'' Wined Kirra.   
'' Kirra, don't listen to him. I will deal with what he said later myself. Until then I want you to live your dream, become stronger, and be the younger sister that I know you are.''   
'' Karen......... I.....'' Kirra looked up towards the clock and almost dropped the phone right there when she saw her time was up. '' Karen, my time's up. I have to go now.''  
'' Kirra. Remember what I said to you, and if it gets out of hand, remember that arm of yours is rather powerful when in combat.''   
'' I understand. Goodbye Karen.''  
'' By Kirra.''  
The line went dead.   
Kirra set the phone down on the receiver with a quiet click. It echoed in her ears, and seemed to be the only thing she could hear at the moment. She looked up from the phone, and that was when the tears started to fall down her face. The flesh arm on her body shakily began to move over to grab the metal of her left arm. When it gripped the exposed, and rather cold metal she began to move it so she could see the item. 

The light from the window to her right shone off the metal of the inside of the arm. She lifted the hand to her face, and hid her eyes as she leaned onto the counter next to the phone. '' Kirra.'' She didn't move, or respond when she felt Ed lay a hand on her arm. She slowly looked up after a moment, and quickly whipped away the tears in her eyes. Ed took notice that they hadn't turned red, so she wasn't as upset now as she was before. 

'' You going to be ok?'' asked Ed. He watched as Kirra stood straight up, and stretched her arm out so it was held up behind her head. She took a deep breath and then let out a deep sigh as her eyes slid shut. '' Yeah.'' Kirra faced Ed, and her eyes shot open to show the determined golden hues the two shared between each other. '' My sister has a good way with words when I'm upset. It helps even if all she says is that it will be ok.'' said Kirra. 

'' I know what you mean. It was the same way here except it was me talking to Al.'' said Ed. '' She basically replaced my mother when she died. It was helpful to me, and for her to cope with her loss.'' said Kirra. Ed smiled slightly as he watched her gossip about her past, and he never bothered to stop her knowing it was helping her to forget what had happened. 

A little ways away however, some people were eavesdropping.   
'' She's taking it quite well isn't she?'' '' Yeah.'' Roy turned away from the corner of the wall to face the lieutenant, who had just returned before Kirra had begun her conversation with her sister. She had heard every word spoken into the phone, and what she had said to Ed just moments ago, as well as Roy. 

'' I thought she would've gone and attack the poor kid after that.'' said Roy. '' You mean Dante right?'' asked Riza. '' He acts like a child, but yes I mean Dante.'' answered Roy. ' I'm not going back on something like this again. If it help her, or even Ed this much then it's important they get to talk to their siblings.' thought Roy. 

 

 

'' Hey, check this out.'' Kirra leaned across the now picture strewn table, photo in hand, and held it up in front of Ed's face. He took the picture with a rather tired, and annoyed look on his face. They had been comparing photos of all the crime scenes since Kirra had managed to calm down about two hours before. So far, not one of them had any signs of alchemy circles, or alchemy in general. Until now. 

'' What is it this time?'' asked Ed. '' Just take a look. At the bottom right of the photo. Check out the lines on the brick.'' said Kirra. '' Ok, ok.'' Ed looked at the corner of the photo, and after a moment or two he took in a quick breath of air as the photo flew away from his eye sight. '' Is that?.............'' '' Yes...... It is.'' finished Kirra. Ed stood from the table, and with both the photo he had been handed, and the drawing of the array proceeded to find the others. 

'' Colonel, you need to see this.'' said Ed. When he turned the corner into the living room of the house he found Roy sitting on the couch, Riza next to him along with the file Havoc had given them when he stopped by earlier that day. '' What is it?'' asked Roy. '' Kirra and I found something in the photos. You need to see it.'' Ed held the photo out to Roy, who took it with no argument. He, and Riza began to look it over, and soon his eyes widened when they fell on the corner of what seemed to be an array drawn in the bottom right hand corner of the photo. 

'' Is that?........'' '' Yeah. It's the exact same array that we found in the book the other day.'' said Ed. He unfolded the drawing of the array, and held it so it was beside the photo. '' See what I mean.'' said Ed. Roy took the picture, and held it beside the photo to get a better look at it. '' There's no mistaking it. That's definitely it.'' muttered Roy. '' What are we going to do?'' asked Kirra, walking up behind Ed so she could see them. 

'' Our only option is to take him in, but If we don't get some more evidence on him we won't be able to hold him for more than a twenty four hour period.'' said Roy. '' So, then let's take him in.'' said Ed. He turned to walk away from the room, but was stopped when Kirra grabbed his collar to keep him from getting away. '' Hold it Fullmetal, you're not leaving just yet.'' said Roy. Ed let an angry grunt pass his lips as he spun around to face everyone. 

'' We need you two to get him to confess tomorrow during school hours if you can. Try to catch him off guard. If the plan fails then you know what to do.'' Roy held up one of the trackers they had been carrying on them for the past few days, and threw it towards Kirra. She caught it with an open palm, and looked down at it to see it was different from the one she currently owned. 

'' Forgive me for saying this sir, but this isn't much different from the one I already have.'' said Kirra. '' You're right about it being different, and that's the point.'' '' Those are wired, and linked to a radio that Furey has been using at the shop. When you activate it the wire will send the message to him, and we will be able to hear what you are saying.'' said Riza. '' So you will hear everything he says to us?'' asked Ed. '' Yes.'' '' What happens if he tries to attack us?'' asked Kirra. '' You must try not to use any sort of alchemy until We arrive to arrest him. If for any reason you feel there is no other way, then fight.'' said Roy. 

'' You know, I think that's the only time so far I've ever heard you of all people tell us it's ok to fight back.'' said Kirra. '' After seeing what this guy does to kids, I wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass.'' mumbled Roy. '' I heard that.'' said Riza. Roy only shrugged his shoulders as a smirk made itself known on his face. '' It's true though.'' he said. '' Right.'' Kirra took the tracker and placed it in her pocket for safe keeping. She knew Ed would probably miss place it at some point. 

'' We'll do what we can.'' said Ed. '' And if he tries anything on us, he's getting a fist in his face.'' said Ed, holding up his automail arm for an example. '' make that two fists.'' said Kirra, holding up her own. '' No, It's going to be three.'' The two spun around to see Dante walking over to them. '' You'll need my help if this guys as strong as I think he is.'' said Dante. '' We can handle it Dante, plus he's our teacher. We'll have a better chance of getting to him than you.'' said Ed. 

'' He has a point Dante. You're on the other side of the school than us.'' said Kirra. '' I'll find a way to get to you guys.'' said Dante. '' How?'' Kirra stopped herself as different ways that he could reach them began to fly through her mind. '' Scratch that. Forget I ever asked that question.'' said Kirra. Dante got a smirk on his face, and Ed only sighed at this. They were about to risk their lives to catch a murderer, who could easily kill them if he wanted to. His insides twisted slightly at the thought of something going wrong with the mission, but had to remember that he was hopefully much stronger than that guy. He had to be, he just had to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are about to go down, hope you enjoy.

'' This is why the cell must be surrounded by the..........'' And now they were in yet another boring lecture about the build of a cell. Ed let a yawn pass his lips, hoping that the teacher didn't hear him and think he was slaking off like he did last time. He glanced to his left, and could make out what looked like a drawing all over the paper the students had been given to take notes with. Kirra had made it her destiny to fill the paper with different doodles of people fighting what looked like a never ending battle. 

She would glance up from the paper every now and then so the teacher wouldn't think she was slacking off either. Didn't want the same treatment Ed had gotten the day before. She looked so focused on her drawing, but every now and then he could see her vision switch from both the board and her drawing towards her pocket. Inside the pocket of her dress sat the tracker that Roy had given her the day before. She said she would guard it with her life, and from what he could see she was doing just that.

' She's so tense. I hope she can keep her calm after class to do what needs done.' thought Ed. He glanced towards the clock, and noticed the bell was supposed to ring in any moment. ' It's almost time.' Ed glanced over to Kirra, who was now staring back at him with the tracker in her hand. '' It's time.'' whispered Ed. '' I know.'' whispered Kirra. They waited, and waited, and waited, but the bell never rang. The teacher looked towards the clock in confusion. '' Odd. The bell should've rung by now.'' he said. Kirra looked back to Ed with a worried look in her eyes. Why hadn't the bell rung yet. Well they soon received their answer. 

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'  
'' Attention all students. This is a mandatory evacuation. All students please make your way to the nearest exit as quickly as possible.''  
The alarm continued to ring loudly in their ears, signaling a school wide evacuation. '' Well, you heard the announcement. Get going!'' yelled the teacher. All the students were out of their seats in seconds, and running towards the door. Ed and Kirra stuck together the best they could, and in the end they were forced out of the door. 

Ed heard screams ring through the hallway. Somehow they were even louder than the sirens telling the students to get out of there. One scream stood out the most to him, and it took him a minute to realize that it had come from right next to him. ' Oh no, Kirra!' '' Kirra!'' Ed's head spun around to see where she had gone to, but He couldn't see her anywhere. That is, until his eyes fell upon two large pools of Red staring back at him from a few feet in front of him. 

She was shouting something to him, but he couldn't hear her. Soon enough he saw her pointing towards the back hallway, which was a ways behind him. '' EDWARD! GO TO THE GYM! GET HAVOC, HE'S IN DANGER!'' she screamed. ' danger, what the heck is she talking about.' thought Ed. Realization hit him like a knife, and within seconds he was fighting his way back through the crowd to get to the gym. 

The students wouldn't stop running at him, and soon enough he was running not just through students, but smoke to. There had been a controlled explosion, and it had been somewhere near the gym. The smoke was thick, and black as if you had lit a coal fire for the first time in months. It was so thick that he began to choke on it, and it soon began to stain his uniform shirt. Kirra was right, Havoc was in danger, and a lot of it from the looks of things. 

The gym was still a good ways away from him, and he could barely see an inch in front of himself. He could barely breath now, and the smoke wasn't stopping either. His best guess was that the explosion had caused a fire somewhere near the gym. For all he knew he wouldn't be able to get inside to see if Havoc had either gotten out or needed help. He grabbed the scratchy material of his vest and held it up to his face. It was the only thing that could help to keep the smoke out of his lungs now. 

He coughed heavily thanks to the smoke that had made its way into his lungs already. It was making it hard to stay focused, for every cough that emanated from his lungs made his whole body jerk forwards. What he give to have asked Kirra how to use the water alchemy trick her father had used when he served his time in the army. She only knew the basics still but it was better than nothing in his eyes. 

He walked until it seemed he couldn't walk anymore. When it felt as if he couldn't walk anymore he began to notice a figure out in front of him. It was wobbly in his now blurred vision, but soon made the outline of a grown man. '' Hello.... *cough, cough* Is someone there?'' asked Ed. He thought it may be Havoc, so he kept going, but was soon proven wrong. 

He was a hand reach out to him, as if offering help for him, but it instead pulled the cloth of his vest away from his face. Ed was forced towards the figure, and in the blink of an eye there was a sweet smelling cloth pressed over his mouth and nose. He had smelled this before, when he had a run in with a group of madmen once in central. He knew exactly what it was, it was chloroform. Ed struggled for a moment, trying his best to pull the cloth away from his face, but soon enough his limbs grew heavy. Soon enough they fell still, and after that his world began to grow dark rather fast. The last thing his mind could recall was a message spoken by the man he thought needed help.  
'' Sleep well, alchemist.''

 

Smoke billowed from the gymnasium like men running into battle. It was relentless. Kirra stared at the building in awe. How could someone cause an explosion like this, and not cause half the building to shake. There had been no way to prove that it had been an explosion, and at first she thought it was just a fire, but when she saw the debris laying in the courtyard of the school she knew right away what it was. 

Students were running all around her, trying to find either friends, or loved ones. It seemed almost like a hopeless task to her. Her loved one was inside still, Dante and Havoc still hadn't been heard from, and Roy and Riza hadn't arrived yet. '' Havoc..... Dante....... Edward...... Please be safe.'' muttered Kirra. '' KIRRA!'' Her head spun around like a top, and soon caught the form of a boy she had been introduced to only a few days ago running towards her. 

Thomas stopped when he was only within a few feet of her body. He bent over to catch his breath for a moment, then straitened up to reveal his soot covered clothing. The boys blonde hair was dirty with smoke and soot causing it to look as if he had died it dark black. '' Thomas, what are you doing?'' asked Kirra. '' Your brother, Edward, I just saw him inside there.'' said Thomas. 

'' What?'' '' It's true. I saw something fall on him from the window. I think he might be hurt. I need your help to get him.'' said Thomas. '' But it's dangerous Thomas.'' Kirra tried to protest, thinking he would leave soon enough so she could get away from him to save Ed herself. '' Please Kirra. I don't know if anyone else will help me. Plus, you might be able to help better than anybody else.'' said Thomas. 

Kirra pondered on it for a moment. She would be able to help Ed if he was in danger, and maybe see if Havoc was in any danger as well. '' Ok. Lead the way.'' The two fought their way through the large crowds of students gathered around the building. The zipped through like nothing, and soon enough they were at the doors of the gym. Thomas went to grab the door handle, but stopped when he saw the flames inside glowing off the glass. 

'' Hold on a second Kirra.'' He kicked at the door, but it wouldn't budge for anything. He cursed under his breath, but kept on his assault of the door. '' Hold on Thomas. Let me try.'' Kirra pushed him aside so nothing was in her way. She rubber her hands together for a moment to hide the clap she had just done. She charged the door while holding out one hand so when she hit it with her shoulder it would make contact. When it did sparks flew around inside the door, but thankfully were concealed by the fire. 

Within a few seconds enough debris was cleared for the door to swing open enough for them to fit inside. Kirra went in first, then helped Thomas to scale the bit of debris that fell in the way after she had gone in. Once on the floor, they looked towards the flames and debris littering the floor of the pristine gym. '' Let's go. I think he was this way.'' Thomas led the way for the two of them, running past fallen bits of ceiling and wall that varied in size.   
'' Thomas. Do you see him somewhere?'' asked Kirra. '' No. Maybe he was able to get himself free.'' said Thomas. '' Knowing my brother, that may be true.'' Kirra had to bite her tongue to keep from letting the truth pass through her lips. If Thomas found out about her true identity now, and they hadn't gotten her teacher in custody yet then she would be screwed. She kept running, but stopped when she tripped over the doorframe of the gym. She fell forward, and almost fell on top of a burning pile of embers. She held out her automail arm, and caught herself before pushing her body back from the pile. 

She fell onto her side next to it, and soon covered her head as the building began to groan. ' Oh no, the supports are going to give way here. I've got to get Thomas out of here.' thought Kirra. '' Thomas. We have to get out of here. I think the gym's coming down, and it may bring the rest of this section with it.'' warned Kirra. She saw him bend down towards something on the ground. Kirra stood from the ground, careful so she wouldn't set her hand in any embers on the ground. 

'' Thomas?'' She saw him stand from the floor, and when he turned around she saw a red cloth in his hand. She would recognize that cloth anywhere after being forced to wear it for almost two weeks. '' That's......... That's Ed's vest material.'' said Kirra. '' Yes, yes it is.'' Thomas soon gained a look on his face that looked almost sadistic. The red material fell away from his right hand, and soon enough a white glove came into view. It was a lot like the ones she had seen both Ed, and Roy wear, but there was a black array sewn into the palm of it. 

'' No..... You.......... You use alchemy.'' '' That's right, and it will be your end.''


	25. Chapter 25

'' KIRRA! WHERE ARE YOU?! KIRRA!'' Dante ran through the large crowds of students standing in front of the building. He had only just got out himself, no thanks to Havoc. He had held Dante up so he could help get a few injured students get out of the building. Havoc had offered to stay with them until help arrived, while he was looking all over for any sign of his two charges.

He asked around different people in the alchemists class, but all of them said they had no clue were Ed was. They did say however that they had seen Kirra running towards the building a little while ago. She was following a blonde kid that they said was named Thomas. That name was ringing a bell in the back of his head. One that he didn't trust, and knew that it wasn't a good sign. 

People say that before you see someone injured that you care for, the hairs on your neck begin to stand up. Well his were standing on end right now, and it was making his stress level shoot through the heavens. '' KIRRA!'' He looked around one last time, still receiving no sign of the white haired girl. That is, until he heard a scream emitted from a group of girls nearest to the building. He turned towards the scream to see what was going on, and soon had tons of students rushing at him. They were all running towards the group as if it was more important than their own lives. 

Dante followed the students towards the sight of the scream, hoping it would give him a clue as to the whereabouts of his charge. He was right about his suspicions. When he got to the circle of students, he could make out a figure that was curled up on the ground in a strange position. Dante's heart began to race when one of the students moved away enough to reveal a head of what used to be blonde hair, but was now white. '' Oh no. KIRRA!'' 

Dante forced his way through the crowd, shoving people aside until he was in the middle of the circle. His heart dropped at the scene in front of him, and he quickly fell at Kirra's side. She had a rather large cut running up her cheek that was dripping blood onto the marble concrete underneath her. There was a deep wound inflicted to her right arm that she was gripping with her automail to try and stop the bleeding. Her face was scrunched up in agony, and he thought he could see the dry tracks from where she may have been crying. 

'' Kirra. Kirra, hey. Look at me.'' Dante carefully shook her shoulder hoping she would respond to him, and she did. She looked up to him with pain emanating from her eyes. '' My arm. It hurts Dante.'' she muttered. '' I know it does Kirra. Where's Ed?'' asked Dante. Kirra sucked in a sharp breath when she tried to move so she could face him better. '' He's gone Dante. They got him.'' she said. '' Who got him, you're not making sense Kirra.'' said Dante. 

'' It wasn't just my teacher Dante. It was a student to. He tricked us.'' said Kirra. Dante saw her eyes glaze over slightly, and panic set into his veins. '' Kirra, we've got to get you some help, do you have the tracker?'' asked Dante. '' Not here Dante. There are too many eyes on us.'' said Kirra. '' Screw that. Someone just made an attempt on your life Kirra.'' said Dante. '' Not an attempt. They tried to kidnap me.'' said Kirra. '' I know that. Where the hell is the bastard. He should've arrived by now.'' cursed Dante. 

'' I told you already Dante. Stop calling him bastard.'' warned Kirra. '' Screw that to.'' Dante slid a hand up under Kirra's back, and slowly helped her to sit up. Once she was in a sitting position he slid the other arm under her legs, and then proceeded to hoist her up into the air. Kirra hissed in pain as the motion jostled her injured arm more than either of them wanted. '' I'll get you some help Kirra. Just keep pressure on that wound.'' said Dante. '' No problem.'' muttered Kirra.   
He forced the crowd to part, and as they passed through all the students stared at them as if they were aliens. They especially stared at Kirra. '' Why does she have white hair?'' '' I thought she was a blonde?'' '' Did she die her hair, or something?'' Kirra did her best to ignore their comments. She had been used to the questions, and was ready to explain why her hair was now white when the time came. For now she had to focus on keeping pressure on her wound until she could get to a private place to heal it. 

When Dante thought they were at a safe distance from the students he began to track back towards were Havoc was waiting. '' Dante, were are you going?'' asked Kirra. '' I helped Havoc get out of the building earlier with a few injured students. He's waiting with them till help arrives.'' Dante didn't have to say anything else to her to tell where they were going. The closer they got, the more the two of them noticed a strange feeling fall over them. It was like a block of guilt had been dropped on their heads. Guilt not only for the student's who were injured from not taking action, but also for Ed.

' Ed, where are you now?' thought Kirra. Soon Dante could see Havoc come into view, and once they were closer to him they saw two other familiar figures standing next to him. '' Hey, look there.'' said Kirra. Dante looked up towards them, and a smirk played its way across his features. '' Well, well, if it isn't the Colonel bastard himself.'' Kirra shot him a threatening look. '' Dante. I may be injured, but I can still hurt you.'' said Kirra. 

'' Yeah, yeah.'' mumbled Dante. '' Colonel!'' Kirra's shout had gotten the man's attention, and soon enough he was making his way over to them. Kirra squirmed in Dante grip, and Dante took it as a sign that she wanted down. He carefully set her on the ground, and she stumbled for a moment before catching her footing. '' What on earth happened?'' asked Roy. '' We were played.'' said Kirra. Roy saw the blood on her arm, and knew she needed medical attention. '' Kirra, who attacked you, and where's Ed?'' asked Roy. 

'' It's a long story Colonel.'' said Kirra. 

 

'' Someone set off an explosion near the gym, and you guys didn't even know till an evacuation was called?'' '' Yep, that's about it.'' Kirra sat on a chair near one of the ambulances that had recently arrived. Kirra had been hoping to heal her wound on her own, but Roy wouldn't let her use her alchemy in front of the students. So she was currently sitting in front of a paramedic who was wrapping up her arm, while answering any questions the Colonel, or Lieutenant had to ask. 

'' What was the name of the boy that tricked you to go into the building?'' asked Riza. '' His name was Thomas, but I don't know his last name. Ed was the one who knew him, not me.'' said Kirra. '' What about your teacher, what happened to him?'' asked Roy. '' I'm not sure. I remember he yelled for us to evacuate after the alarm rang, and then I lost sight of him.............. Wait a second.'' 

'' What is it?'' asked Roy. '' I think............. I think I remember seeing him shortly before I was pushed out of the building.............. Oh no.'' Roy saw her become very tense in her chair, and watched as she began to mumble things to herself. '' Kirra?'' '' He was going the same way I told Ed to run.'' she said. '' What do you mean?'' '' I had told Ed to head towards the gym when I caught sight of the smoke. He was going there to.............. I led Ed straight to him............ It's my fault................. It's my fault.'' Kirra's grip on the chair tightened to the point that her knuckles began to pop from the pressure. 

'' Kirra. You need to relax. You didn't cause it at all.'' said Roy. '' No I did Colonel. I told Ed to go back and get Havoc, and now look where he is.'' said Kirra. She stood from the chair, and walked a few steps towards the school. '' I lead him straight into the enemies hands. Now what are we going to do?'' asked Kirra. '' We'll figure something out Kirra.'' said Riza. '' One last question though.'' said Roy. '' Ok then. Lay it on me.'' said Kirra. '' What happened when the boy attacked you?''   
'' Well. It's a long story, so get comfortable.''


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> descriptive violence in this chapter. you've been warned.

Kirra slowly began to back away from the boy who stood in front of her. He was ever so slowly making his way towards her with a sadistic grin playing its way across his face. The red cloth he had been clutching in his fists moments ago now lay in a pile of burning embers behind him, and quickly caught ablaze along with that half of the building. '' Make a move already. I know who you really are Kirra.'' said Thomas.

'' If you know then tell me.'' she answered. '' Ok then. I know that you work for the state as a state alchemist just as my father did. If I remember, you're named the healing rose alchemist, aren't you?'' Kirra jumped back suddenly as Thomas lunged at her with his hand held out towards her chest. When his hand made contact with the wall that had been beside her it exploded into alchemic fragments that began to fly through the air. The shrapnel soon found its way towards her, and a sharp piece decided to burrow its way into her cheek.

The cut stung from the heat it contained, but she would have to overlook it for now if she wanted to get out of here alive. '' And I know your so called brother is the famous Fullmetal alchemist I've heard so much about. Rumor has it that he joined the army at the age of twelve, am I right?'' asked Thomas. '' Yes, you'd be right.'' said Kirra. '' Now about your so called cousin.'' Thomas charged her again, but this time she was ready for him. 

Kirra jumped over his hand, which imploded a pile of rubble behind her. She landed behind Thomas, and landed a rather hard kick to his back. Thomas fell forward with a loud thud, and she landed behind him without a sound. Before he could stand Kirra transmuted a blade from a rid sticking out of the wall to her right, and soon held a blade in her hands. '' Your cousin Dante. He's not related to wither of you at all, is he? In fact, I bet you don't even have any relations to either of those idiotic boys.'' said Thomas, standing rather quickly from his slouched position. 

'' You're wrong.'' Kirra blocked another attack from the crazed boy, but when he took a swing at her side it caused the blade to slip in her hand. It made contact with her side, but didn't break the skin. '' I am related to Ed, but I'm not his sister.'' Kirra stuck the blade in the wall and held her hands to her head. She clapped her hands, and placed them to her hair. Within seconds there was yellow hair dye falling to the floor, and her hair was returned to its normal white color. Man how she missed her natural hair. '' I guess you could call us rather close cousins.'' said Kirra. 

'' So now you admit it. Now one last question before I end your miserable life.'' said Thomas. '' Lay it on me.'' said Kirra. '' The man who's been posing as your father. He wouldn't happen to be a certain Colonel Roy mustang would he?'' asked Thomas. '' That is of no concern to you, and you're wrong about ending my life. I'll be taking you in for questioning soon enough.'' said Kirra. '' You should know by now that it's not going to end that way.'' said Thomas. 

'' Even if I'm taken in my uncle will still hunt him down, and you too.'' '' He won't succeed.'' said Kirra. '' He's already got one of you, and I bet he's looking for the rest of you as we speak.'' said Thomas. '' What?'' Thomas charged her again, and this time he was successful in his attack. Kirra now bore a large cut up the inside of her arm, and a rather painful one on the scar over her left eye. Why did people love cutting her temple open? '' My uncle, or you would know him as Mr. Borgs, already has your so called cousin in custody. I bet he's already hopped town, and is waiting for my call.'' said Thomas. 

'' Don't hurt him.'' warned Kirra. '' I don't plan to do that sort of thing, but I can't say the same about my uncle.'' Thomas felt the building begin to shake under his feat, and his grin widened. '' I think our time is going to be cut short.'' said Thomas. '' I won't let it be cut short.'' Kirra charged Thomas, but when he grabbeed at her injured arm she was forced towards the ground. She gasped in pain as his thumb dug deep into the cut, and she felt a fresh trail of blood making a path down her skin. 

'' You won't get away with this. He will get you.'' said Kirra. '' Oh will he.'' Thomas dug his thumb deeper into her arm, and it elicited a scream from her throat. The pain was excruciating, but nowhere near as bad as the pain from her automail surgery. '' Tell you what. I'll let you live to pass on this message to your superior. If he doesn't turn himself over soon then he'll have to prepare a burial for one of the state's strongest alchemists to date.'' 

Thomas let her arm fall from his grip, and with a crude salute he began to turn from the scene. '' I'll be seeing you soon Kirra.'' He walked a few feet before turning back to face her. '' Oh, and you should know it was the two of us who started the murders. All so we could drag you fools out.'' Thomas turned away and ran down the hallway leaving her on the ground. She waited till he was out of sight, and then she began to track her way towards the nearest exit of the building. Her arm throbbed with pain, but her brain wasn't registering the fact that she could easily heal it right here and now while she was out of sight. Instead she just plodded her way towards the exit, and the minute she was outside she collapsed to the ground clutching her injured arm to her chest.

 

'' That's the last thing I remember before Dante came and found me.'' said Kirra. By this point Dante, Roy, Riza, and Havoc stood shocked. They had the proof they needed to arrest him, but now the man was gone along with one of their men. In the process leaving another injured inside a burning building with a message that couldn't be fulfilled without someone being hurt, or worse, killed. '' What are we going to do about this sir?'' asked Riza, turning to face Roy. '' I'm not sure lieutenant.'' said Roy. 

'' We have to rescue Ed. It's as simple as that.'' said Kirra. '' It's not that simple at all Kirra.'' said Dante. '' They took the only family I have left save my sister and Alphonse. I won't let them have him.'' said Kirra. '' And we will get him back Kirra, but we have to wait before we rush in blind.'' said Roy. '' I'm sick of waiting. We have the proof that they're the ones who killed those students, and now they've attacked a state official. We can't let them get away with it.'' said Kirra. '' Listen for a minute Kirra.'' Roy reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze so he had her attention. 

She looked up to him with worry flooding her golden eyes. They looked so identical to Ed's that it was almost terrifying to look at them. Roy had to swallow back a lump that had formed at the back of his throat before he could begin to say what he wanted. '' If we rush in blind with no plan of rescue, or how we would be able to escape if things go awry then we may as well be signing our own death warrants. '' said Roy. '' Your point?'' '' My point is we need to figure out where he is, and how to get him out alive before we attack. It's as simple as that.'' said Roy. 

'' We will be able to save him?'' '' Yes.'' Kirra's form suddenly relaxed under his grip, and her pulled his hand back soon after. '' Come on. You two are coming with us.'' said Roy. '' Where are we going?'' asked Dante. '' To gather the team. As of now these attackers have attacked a state alchemist, just like you said Kirra. As of right now we are no longer undercover. We are state officials.'' said Roy. Kirra's face suddenly lit up at the thought of not having to fake her life anymore. She could be Kirra Manson again, the young half Ishvalan half Xerxese girl who had one surviving sister, and two surviving cousins. 

She wouldn't have to hide behind a fake name. that alone made her happier than ever. '' Then we have to time to lose. Let's get going.'' said Kirra.


	27. Chapter 27

'' They're going to be after us soon uncle, we need a plan.'' Who the hell was talking? Ed could swear that he recognized the voice, but he just couldn't place it. '' I know this already. Why do you think I hotwired the principles car for our getaway?'' This voice he did recognize. It was Mr. Borg's voice. Ed's eyes slowly opened after realization hit him like a knife. He was no longer in the school, or at the house. He was in the trunk of a car, and his hands were bound so far apart he could swear that his left shoulder was dislocated. 

There was a gag tied tightly around his mouth prohibiting him from any sort of speech. His legs were also bound rather tightly at his ankles. Even if he could get free, he wouldn't be going anywhere for the moment. He couldn't see anything, so the trunk wasn't connected to the front of the car like he had originally thought when he heard them talking. Panic rose rather quickly in his throat, and it began to constrict his airway to the point he was fighting a battle for every breath. 

He tried to calm his racing heart, but no matter how much he told himself he would be ok his heart would just beat faster. His anxiety shot through the roof till he couldn't hold in a strangled scream of fear. His kidnappers had heard him scream, and soon enough he saw the man that had drugged him standing over him with the hood of the trunk standing wide open.

'' Have a nice sleep mister Fullmetal alchemist?'' he asked. Ed's eyes darted towards the man's with venom emanating from them. Even with his anxiety through the roof he could still get so angry about things like this. '' Oh, I've gotten the shorty whirred don't I?'' This comment made Ed jerk rather hard at his restraints, and all it caused was a rather painful tug on the rope. His wrist stung with the force he had exerted, and he was sure that he could feel blood on his left hand after doing that. '' Save your strength Edward. After my uncle's done with you, you'll need it.'' 

Ed's eyes darted towards the man's shoulder, and soon enough Ed saw the figure of the one person he could get along with at that hell hole they called a school. Thomas bore a rather sadistic smirk on his features, and that alone sent chills down Ed's spine. How could a kid so nice like him have such cruel eyes like those. They were worse than the ones his father had shown him, and his brother when he left their lives. 

'' Oh. Do I frighten you now that you have seen my true colors alchemist?'' asked Thomas. He forced his uncle to move out of the way so he could stand right in front of Ed. He grinned sadistically, then reached down and grabbed a fistful of Ed's golden bangs. He yelped in pain the best that the gag would let him, then shut his eyes at the searing pain that was radiating from his head. Thomas leaned in close to examine the work he had done, then leaned in even closer so his lips were right next to Ed's ear. 

The kids breath sent chills down Ed's spine, and he had to force himself to keep from grimacing at the feeling. '' Your friend, what was her name again? Oh, I remember now. Her name was Kirra, The Healing Rose alchemist.'' Ed's eyes widened, and turned to see the kids face the best he could. '' You should know that I left her a message about you. After cutting her arm open to the point she may bleed to death.'' said Thomas. '' I bet that your superior is contemplating whether or not to come and give himself up to save you, or not.'' said Thomas. 

' What the hell does this guy want with Mustang?' thought Ed. Then it hit him. They had proof that his kidnapper was related to the alchemist that tried to kill Roy back in Ishval. If Thomas was calling him uncle than that meant............... that's it, he's screwed. '' We both will get our revenge one way, or another. If we have to drag a few people into it than we will make that sacrifice.'' said Thomas. Ed was fed up with this kid. When Thomas wasn't paying attention, so Ed decided to give him a little gift. He head butted Thomas in the face forcing the man's head back. 

Thomas withdrew from holding Ed up by his bangs, and his head smacked off the floor of the trunk in the process. Ed's vision blurred for a moment, but when he got it back he was able to see the results of his strike to Thomas's face. He currently had a stream of fresh crimson blood flowing out of his nose like a river. The kid was currently shoving torn up paper towels into his nose to stop the bleeding. 

'' Oh, you just wait Edward. After I'm through with you, you'll wish you hadn't done this. I'll show you just how sadistic I really am.'' warned Thomas. The boy marched back over to the trunk, and held his fist up high in the air. He brought it back down to Ed's head. Total darkness followed. 

 

 

'' Here's the point that their getaway car was last seen, about two hours ago.'' Team Mustang stood over a table with a large map of the city laid across it. There were bullet points littering the map that indicated places people had reported seeing the getaway car the kidnappers had used. It was thanks to Dante, and Kirra that they even had this information on the stolen car. All they knew was that it belonged to the principle, it was rather small, and was on the move. 

'' For all we know they've already left the city along with Edward.'' said Breda. '' That could be true, but we don't know for sure, right?'' asked Furey. '' No, Breda's right. Take a look at the last sighting.'' Riza pointed towards the red point that was rather close to the edge of the town. '' A drive from here to the edge of town wouldn't take even five minutes. The police didn't have the checks set up until just an hour ago, and this was reported two hours ago. They've fled the city.'' said Riza. 

'' Where's the closest point they could go to?'' asked Kirra. She was currently trying to jump on the balls of her feet so she could see the map. '' Guys, we've crowded again. Make room.'' said Dante. Everyone at the table began to make room, and soon enough she was able to work her way to the table in between Dante, and Roy. '' Here's the closest place they could go to, but it's currently being guarded by the state to be renovated into a foster house.'' said Riza. She pointed to the small house that was a few miles from the border of the town. 

'' The next point would be Mahony town. Which is right about............. here.'' Riza's finger fell on the small town which was at least a two hours drive away from where they were. Kirra's heart began to pound with the thought that Ed could be there, and her mind wondered on what they could be doing to Ed right now. This didn't go unnoticed by Dante, and he kept throwing glances towards Kirra. 

'' We need to alert the police force over there of our situation. They need to be ready for us.'' said Fallman. '' No.'' objected Roy. '' We don't want them to jump the ball and start a search. It may force the kidnappers hand, and then they'll flee.'' said Roy. '' And if they flee we may never be able to track them down. There's three branches from here that lead off towards other towns. We'll never catch them in time.'' said Riza. 

'' How do we know that they're even there in the first place. They could've skipped town by now.'' said Breda. '' They're bent on revenge at me of all people. They're waiting to see what our next move is, and we can't let them learn it.'' said Roy. '' We also can't let them get to any of us. Thomas told me before he left me there to more or less die that he would come after both Dante and I if you didn't turn yourself over. You're not the only one in danger Colonel.'' Kirra pointed out. '' He's already attacked Kirra once, and probably would've done the same to me if I had been available for him to manipulate at the time.'' said Dante. 

'' We still need a plan of action.'' said Havoc. '' Our best bet is to get over to that city and investigate on our own.'' said Riza. '' They know what we look like now. We'll be spotted from a mile away.'' said Kirra. '' Not if we play our cards right.'' said Riza. '' What do you have in mind?'' asked Dante, leaning away from the table.


	28. Chapter 28

They were crazy. Why on earth was she with these crazy bastards. Oh wait............. it's because the bastard leading them on was her superior. Kirra sat in the passenger seat of a rather small black car with a small handbag in her lap. Yet again she was undercover, and frankly she hated this one even more than she did the last. Why had Hawkeye made her do this?

 

'' We need two of our men to go in alone. They can survey the area, and in the process send the message to the town that no one will be able to leave. The police will be able to block off all exits, and then we work our way through the town to track down Ed.'' said Riza. '' What about reinforcements?'' asked Havoc. '' We will have to with hold reinforcements for now. If too many people just show up at once people may become suspicious.'' said Riza. '' Like they didn't when we did it here.'' muttered Kirra. 

'' Who exactly will be going undercover?'' asked Dante. Riza looked around the table for a moment before her eyes fell upon the two alchemists on her left. Sadly, that ended up being both Roy and Kirra. '' No. No, no, no. It's way too risky.'' said Kirra. '' I agree. We'll be walking right into their hands if the plan goes awry.'' said Roy. '' I don't see why.'' said Riza. '' Lieutenant. He uses alchemy. If he's able to disable both of us of our alchemic ability's then we're screwed.'' added Kirra. 

'' Then we do this.'' Riza grabbed the bag that had been seated at her feet the whole time they had been talking, and began to rummage through it. After a moment, or two her hand emerged with two small earpieces. '' Take these.'' She tossed one to each of them, and the caught them expertly. Kirra eyes the tan instrument suspiciously, not trusting it one bit.'' Those are ear pieces I swiped from the house before we left to find you two.'' explained Riza, pointing towards Kirra and Dante. '' When you activate them they'll run a message back to us, and we'll be able to hear what's going on.'' said Riza. 

'' So it's a wire.'' said Kirra. '' Basically.'' She sighed at the item. '' I really don't like this.'' she mumbled. '' You won't like it anymore then you already do when I tell you this.'' Riza bent down next to her ear and whispered something to her. Everyone around the table watched as her eyes flew wide open, and her expression grew rather annoyed. '' As if I'm doing that again, and especially not in that color.'' complained Kirra. '' It's the only way Kirra.'' said Riza. '' I'm not dying my hair black. I have white hair. It will be like flipping my personality.'' said Kirra. 

'' Look, either you dye it black, or I will have the other's hold you down while Dante and the Colonel do it for you.'' said Riza. Kirra let a puff of hot air pass through her lips as she bowed her head in anger. '' Fine, but I'm not leaving it in forever.'' said Kirra. '' Nobody expects you to do so.'' said Riza. '' Yeah, yeah.''

 

 

'' You haven't talked much Kirra. Is everything alright?'' Kirra was snapped out of her thoughts by Roy's question. It caught her off guard, but she still answered him. '' I'm fine. I just don't see how people can deal with having black hair like this.'' Kirra pulled at the long strands of black that hung limp on her shoulders. They hadn't let her wear it up in a ponytail, or pull it back in braids. So she was stuck wearing her hair down for the first time in a while. '' Hey, don't diss people with black hair.'' warned Roy.   
'' Yeah, yeah. How much longer till we're there?'' asked Kirra. '' Not much longer, I hope.'' said Roy. '' Twenty minutes.'' Said a voice in the back seat. '' Dante stay down.'' warned Kirra. '' I don't have to till we're in the town. So I have twenty minutes to goof off.'' said Dante. '' No, you have twenty minutes to wait under that tarp like we said before. that's an order Jewel.'' warned Roy. '' Alright, I'm going.'' said Dante. They both heard shuffling in the back until the atmosphere around them fell silent again. Save for the occasional rum of the engine, or something related to it.

 

'' We will be able to rescue him, right Colonel?'' asked Kirra. '' It's hard to tell at this point. Our best bet is to follow what leads we have, and hope for the best.'' said Roy. '' And hope we aren't walking right into their hands.'' mumbled Kirra. '' That to.'' Kirra sighed as she brought a hand up to rest it on the door. She laid her head on the top of her knuckles, and just stared out the window towards the passing countryside. It seemed to calm her nerves, but soon enough that calm was going to end. The calm before the storm always did this to her. 

'' We're almost there.'' Said Roy. She glanced up towards the wind shield, and as she did so she heard shuffling in the back as a head of Raven colored hair popped up between the two seats. '' That's the town?'' asked Dante. '' Yeah, that's it.'' said Roy. Kirra ran her eyes across the details of the buildings she could see, and her jaw almost dropped at the sight. The small town had some rather ornate buildings like they had back in central, and they were rather large for a small town. '' The town use to be an old mining village until the mines went dry. Now people are converting the mine into a make shift storm shelter.'' said Roy. 

'' How do you know this?'' asked Kirra. '' You never know what you'll find when researching.'' said Roy. '' Good point.'' said Kirra. She glanced down to Dante who was still looking at the city from between them. '' Dante, get back there.'' Kirra pushed his head back from between the seats to force him back under the tarp. '' Mahony town here we come.'' said Dante as his head retreated under the tarp. ' Ed........ Please hold on as long as you can. We're coming for you.' Thought Kirra. 

 

Nothing. They had come up empty handed. Roy and Kirra had told the police everything, and Roy even tried using his watch to get them to listen. No matter what they told the police however, they wouldn't listen. Kirra stomped out of the building as fast as she could. Anger was emanating from her being, and she was sure that by now her eyes were a bright crimson color. '' I'm sick, and tired of this.'' she grumbled. 

'' Kirra. You need to calm down.'' warned Roy. '' I can't. Those guys are idiots if they won't listen to a state official about something as important as this.'' said Kirra. '' You are right about that, but without a warrant or something along those lines we can't force them to do anything.'' said Roy. '' Then what are we going to do?'' Kirra spun around to face him with her still red eyes. He was taken aback by the way she looked at him with those eyes. 

It reminded him of what he had seen in the eyes of the Ishvalan people right before they were shot down were they stood. A dear in the headlights look. '' What we can do is start an investigation. Without the help of the police however, that may be hard to do.'' said Roy. '' I don't care if it's hard. I will find him. I won't let them keep Ed.'' said Kirra. '' Neither will I.'' said Roy. He looked past Kirra towards the car, and saw Dante tapping the window slightly. He soon held up a paper, and there was a message written on it. '' Come on Kirra.'' Said Roy. 

The two rushed over to the car, and jumped in immediately turned to Dante. '' What does it say?'' asked Roy. '' It's a message that the team received about an hour ago. It was sent to them by him.'' said Dante. '' Give it here.'' said Kirra. She snatched the photo out of his hands, and began to read over the message. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she spun around to face the wind shield. '' What is it?'' asked Roy. '' Drive! Get going! DRIVE!'' 

Kirra Looked around frantically as Roy quickly pulled away from the curb. '' Kirra. What's the matter? What did it say?'' asked Roy, worry now eminent in his voice. '' They know. They know we're here. They know where we are.'' said Kirra. '' What?!'' Dante took the now half crumpled paper from her grip and read it aloud for him to hear. 

'' Be prepared. We know where you are, and we are coming for you.''

'' We have to get out of here.'' said Kirra. '' I'm going as fast as the traffic will let me Kirra!'' said Roy. They drove, and they drove, and they drove. Nothing was helping the now very high anxiety level all them shared. '' Keep your eyes open. We don't know if they're watching us.'' said Roy. '' No promises.'' said Dante. '' Dante! This is serious.'' said Kirra. '' I know it is, but come on. Take a look out the window, can you see anything?'' asked Dante. Kirra looked out one of the window, and she did see something. 

The something was a large white van, which was driving strait at them. '' GET DOWN!'' Kirra felt a hand fly over her chest, then everything went dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Hissing was the first thing that he heard when he came to. It was hard for him to move. Probably thanks to the door which was pinning his definitely broken left arm. Roy let a groan pass through his lips as his eyes began to slide open. His head spun rather violently when his eyes finally slid open. '' Hey.............. Col............. ke up......... Colonel!'' Roy could hear a male voice screaming at him, but he couldn't tell who it was. ' Who's yelling?' thought Roy. 

Realization hit him like a knife when he remembered that there had been two other people in the car. '' Wake up Colonel!'' He looked up towards the ceiling of the car, but soon realized that he was actually looking down. The hit from the van had flipped the car over, and now he was trapped by his seat belt. Just great.

'' Colonel. Hey, are you ok?'' He looked back towards were the noise had come from to see Kirra sitting on all fours with her bottom half hanging out of the wind shield. She was looking up at him, worry present in her gaze. '' I-I'm alright, but my wrist might be broken.'' He muttered. Roy heard some sort of noise coming from outside the car, and watched as Kirra turned to investigate. '' Kirra. What the hell happened?'' asked Roy. '' We were hit. Dante's holding them off.'' said Kirra. '' Them?'' 

Roy watched as Kirra crawled further inside the car so she could prop herself up a little higher. '' Can you get yourself free?'' asked Kirra. '' I'm not sure. I think my seatbelt's jammed.'' said Roy. He heard Kirra curse under her breath as she worked her way around so her hands were close to the buckle. '' I'm going to transmute the belt. Be ready to catch yourself.'' warned Kirra. '' You haven't answered me yet Kirra. Who is out there?'' asked Roy. '' It's them. It's the same people that took Ed. They hit us from your side I think.'' said Kirra. That would explain why I can't get my arm free.' thought Roy. 

The car shook violently all of a sudden, and the shaking was enough to knock Kirra over, and jostle Roy's left arm. Kirra looked back up towards Roy with worry when she heard him let out a strangled cry of pain. She had to get him down, before they could do anymore damage to the vehicle. '' I'm getting you out of here. Hold on Colonel!'' The clap from Kirra's hands rung in their ears as it vibrated off the sides of the vehicle. She placed her hands to the leather belt, and the metal buckle that held it in place, and soon enough the car was filled with a flashing blue light. 

The belt dissipated from where it had been holding him up in place, and soon enough he was supporting himself with his right hand while the belt sat on the ground by Kirra. '' Ok. Now let's ge........'' Kirra couldn't finish her sentence as she felt something wrap around her ankle. '' What!'' She looked back to see what it was, and when she did so there was a tug at her leg. The thing wrapped around her leg was alchemically controlled water. Soon enough she was transmuting her own weapon out of her arm, and beginning to slash at the water. Every time she would cut at it the water would reform it's vice like grip on her. 

The last thing Roy saw of the girl was a panicked expression filling the face that shouldn't have been draped by black hair. Then she was gone. Ripped out of the car like a rag doll tied to a running child. Her scream pierced the air around Roy, vibrating around the car for a moment or two before dissipating in the air. '' Kirra!'' He had to get out of here. He had to get to her, but his arm was still stuck between the side of the car and his seat. He gave a rather painful tug at his arm to get it free, but soon had to stop when he felt pain shoot up through his arm. 

'' Crap.'' he muttered. He could hear what sounded like fighting outside the car, and he could swear there was the sound of grating metal. He wasn't prepared for what came next. The car began to jerk around as if someone was shaking it by hand. Soon enough it was shaking to the point that he lost his support from his arm, and his body jerked downward which pulled at his trapped arm. In the end he was thankful for this because after a few seconds his arm was free from its prison. Throbbing in pain, but free. 

The car jerked for another two, or three minutes before he heard a shout, and a slamming sound. '' GET AWAY FROM THERE!'' That was Kirra's voice from what Roy could tell. He heard some punches go flying, and soon there was a thud just outside of the wind shield. Roy shifted his body as carefully as he could in such a tight place. He cradled his left arm close to his chest, and when he was turned enough to look out he could see Kirra on the ground. Her body was slowly moving, and he saw her look up to him with clouded eyes. . 

'' Kirra!'' Roy scrambled to get out the front wind shield, but soon was stopped when a man bent down to pear inside at him. '' So you've been hiding in here Colonel Mustang. Thought you could get away from me?'' The man tried to reach in at him, but couldn't as a pair of metal hands wrapped around the man's torso. He was jerked back from the window, and soon the form of Dante came into Roy's view. '' Come on already Colonel bastard! Get out of there!'' he yelled. He reached inside the car, and gripped the man's jacket in his metal hands. 

He tugged on the jacket sleeve to try and get him out, but all it did was jostle the man's broken wrist which caused him more pain. Dante must've noticed this, and quickly stopped pulling. '' Can you get out on your own?'' asked Dante. '' Not without injuring my arm further.'' Roy said through gritted teeth. Dante looked back through the window and saw Kirra who was trying her best to fend the person attacking her off. '' Wait here.'' Dante retreated from the car, and he was soon replaced by Kirra. 

'' You do know you could help us by lighting him up, right?'' asked Kirra. '' I would, but smell the air.'' '' This is no time to go smell the flowers Colonel!'' protested Kirra as she began to search for the spot to transmute the car for a bigger exit. '' There's gasoline in the air from the crash. If I pull my gloves out and snap my fingers the blocks going up in flames.'' said Roy. '' Ok, ok. You're right.'' Kirra clapped her hands together, and within a moment or so the window was wide enough for him to maneuver his way out. She helped him the best she could, and once he was out she turned back to the fight. 

She was about to send another attack towards the man, but couldn't as she stepped on what had to be an array. It glowed a bright blue, and soon there was water forming around the two alchemists. '' Guess you really can't help now. You're useless against water.'' said Kirra. Roy grumbled at this comment, but didn't dwell on it long as the water began to wrap itself around his torso. It trapped his arms at his side, not like they weren't already there to begin with. Kirra's arms however were pulled out to the sides of her body so she couldn't transmute the water away. 

'' Well done Thomas. You've been studying I see.'' spoke the man. Kirra's eyes widened at the name, and when she heard footsteps behind her she turned to look into the eyes of the boy who had left her for dead. '' I have uncle.'' Thomas made his way around the front of them, and looked them over as if they were animals for sale at an auction. He stepped forward to stand in front of Kirra. Bending down, he reached a hand up under her chin to hold her head up to look him in the eye. '' Remember me Kirra. I've told Ed a lot about you.'' said Thomas. 

'' Where the hell are you keeping him?'' seethed Kirra. '' Now, now. You'll find out soon enough.'' said Thomas. Kirra didn't let him get away without a little present first. She spit into his face, and Thomas recoiled with disgust. '' YOU LITTLE!'' Thomas went to strike her in the face, but was stopped when Roy side swiped his feet out from under him. Thomas fell to the ground with a loud thud, but soon was back up on his feet with rage emanating from his features. '' THAT TEARS IT!'' 

He was on the ground next to Kirra in seconds. His hands wound their way around her neck, and began to apply pressure. '' Leave her alone!'' yelled Roy. '' Shut it. You'll have your turn.'' Kirra choked out in pain, and that pain continued for a while until a firm hand laid itself on Thomas's shoulder. '' That's enough. We take them alive.'' said Borgs. Thomas pulled back from Kirra's body, and she fell forward coughing violently. Thomas moved aside to let his uncle approach them, and when he did so they could see Dante laying out cold on the ground behind him. 

'' Your friends may be listening in on this, but they should know that they'll never find you three.'' said Borgs. He stepped up to Kirra first and began to draw an array at her feet. When it was finished he held a hand to it as a purple light began to emanate from it. Soon their eyes began to grow heavy, and their minds began to swim. Roy remembered what array he had drawn now. He had drawn an array the alchemic doctors had used in the war to put patients to sleep. '' Night, night little alchemists.'' Just before his eyes could shut Roy was able to reach into his pocket, and activated the ear piece he had been given. Then everything was dark.


	30. Chapter 30

Ed's eyes opened slowly when he heard the door open to the cell he was being held in. There was a person standing in front of him, but he couldn't tell who it was. His vision was to blurry from his last session of forced sleep. '' Wakey, wakey little alchemist boy.'' That had Ed wide awake in seconds, and he pulled at the binds that held him off the ground. Wait, when had he been bound to the ceiling? He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the boy standing in front of him. 

'' Hope you had a good few hours of sleep. You've been here for a while now.'' Ed's eyes darted around the rather dust room trying to get his bearings strait. All he could tell was that he was in a dark room with a crazy boy standing in front of him. His hands he soon realized were bound by a type of board that held his hands the perfect length apart so he couldn't clap. '' Let's get that stupid thing out of your mouth, and maybe this time I'll leave it out if you don't pull what I had to deal with earlier.'' 

' I didn't spit in this kids face. What the hell is he talking about?' thought Ed. Thomas slowly reached around Ed's head, and agonizingly began to slowly untie the knot holding it in place. He reveled in the time he took just to undo one small little knot in a cloth that could also easily be ripped if you actually tried. The cloth was soon loosened enough that Thomas could slide it out of Ed's mouth to let it rest around his neck. The minute it was free Ed began to jerk around angrily to get free. '' What the hell did you do to me?! Where the hell am I?!'' demanded Ed. 

'' You're in a place you'll never be found. At least alive that is.'' said Thomas. '' Let me go. They'll be coming for you, and you'll be sorry when the Colonel bastard gets his hands on you.'' warned Ed. He couldn't believe he had just said that, but it wasn't like he was getting himself free anytime soon. '' Oh will he.'' Thomas reached forward and wrapped a hand around the side of Ed's chest. He jerked away from the boys touch, but he couldn't get away fast enough as Thomas's hand gripped his ribs. 

In a flash there was a loud popping noise, and then Ed was gasping for air as his side lit up like it was on fire. His head shot back to look up towards the ceiling, and them down towards the floor as he panted painfully. '' I wouldn't put your odd's very high Edward. I could break every last rib in your body like this.'' warned Thomas. His chest throbbed painfully, and it hurt more and more for Ed to breath. '' Well, nice talk. I've got to go.'' Thomas reached forward and began to re-tighten the gag. When it was in place he left the room, and closed the door plunging the room into darkness. 

 

 

'' How the hell did they get away with this!?'' Riza was strapping gun after gun to her belt, and under her military jacket. She had been forced to sit and listen to the crash that all three alchemists had been in, and then had to listen as they were attacked and taken. She wasn't going to put up with it. Not anymore. '' Wait a minute, lieutenant.'' Havoc grabbed her arm rather forcefully to try and stop her, but she only shook his arm off. 

'' The Colonel's in danger Havoc. We have to go get him.'' said Riza. '' I know that, but if we march in blind they may just take off with him as a hostage.'' said Havoc. '' We don't even know where he's been taken.'' added Furey. '' His ear piece was turned on. Track that.'' said Riza. '' It's gone somewhere underground. I can't track it when it's underground, I already tried.'' said Furey. '' Then that's a start.'' said Riza. When the last loaded pistol was strapped in its place she laid her jacket over them to cover them up. 

'' We haven't heard from Dante in a while. We need to see if he's been taken to.'' said Breda. '' I don't think he has.'' said Riza. '' How can you tell?'' asked Havoc. '' He wouldn't give up unless he was lying on the ground dead. If it was to protect Kirra, or Ed he would've fought to the bitter end.'' said Riza. '' He may have already begun the search for them.'' added Furey. '' Or landed himself in the hospital.'' said Fallman. 

'' Enough of that. Back to the topic at hand.'' said Havoc. '' Our priority now is to find Dante, and rescue the Colonel, as well as Ed and Kirra before more harm can come to them.'' said Havoc. '' Let's go.'' 

 

Kirra's eyes slid open slowly from her deep sleep as her senses began to return to her. She couldn't make out anything around her thanks to the pitch blackness of the room around her. Her hands felt numb, and rather cold from the air around her. It felt almost like she was inside a freezer. When her numb fingers began to fumble around she realized that they were held high above her head in chains that kept them far enough apart that she couldn't clap. She was high enough the her toes could just barely brush the ground beneath herself. 

Her body shook from the cold air surrounding her, and she could swear that her lips had to be blue by now. '' H-Hello....... Hello-o. Anyb-bod-dy. '' she stuttered from the cold air. All she received was silence. Until she heard a week cough from the other side of the room. '' Hello.'' The cough soon became a groan of pain, and then a voice spoke into the darkness. '' Kirra?'' '' Colonel, is that you?'' Kirra's heart beat faster at the thought of still being at least close to someone she could trust. '' If I'm not then we've got some problems.'' he answered. 

'' Yeah. That's you alright.'' muttered Kirra. She shifted around in her chains, and that caused a rattling sound to reverberate off the walls. '' I can't get free.'' muttered Kirra. '' Same here. They've got me bound to the ceiling.'' said Roy. '' So am I.'' Kirra informed. She kept shaking around as if a god send would come and set her free, or allow her to escape these numbing cold chains. '' That won't work Kirra. Save your strength.'' said Roy. '' I can't. I've got to get us out of here.'' she said. 

'' There's no point in turning your wrists raw Kirra. I've already done that to myself. '' said Roy. '' We can't stay here.'' she said. '' You think I don't already know that?'' '' Have you seen Ed at all?'' Kirra asked. '' No I haven't. I doubt they'll hold us in the same room as him.'' said Roy. '' I hope he's ok. If they've hurt him, I swear I'll kill them.'' she muttered. '' Me to Kirra.'' 

She fell still in her binds, and with the little bit of energy she had left at the time let out a choked cry of desperation. '' I should've acted quicker than I had. I didn't act fast enough. Now these men are going to kill us.'' she cried out. '' Kirra. I won't let them get away with any of this. None of this is your fault. If anything it's mine.'' said Roy. '' I could've stopped them when I had the chance, but........... but I couldn't leave you in that car.'' she said. 

'' I know you couldn't. Nobody could've left someone in a wrecked car to fend for themselves. You did the right thing, but in the process they got the best of us. This isn't anyone's fault except mine.'' said Roy. '' I could've stopped them.'' she muttered. '' And even if you had, one way or another they would've gotten us.'' he said. Kirra looked in the direction she had been hearing his voice hoping that she was looking at him. '' Colo..........''

The lights flashed bright in the room blinding the two of them in seconds. Kirra cried out in surprise as her eyes flew shut to block out the light. '' Oh. Did I startle your little moment?'' Her eyes cracked open enough to see who had spoken, and couldn't hold back a scowl as the face before became known as Thomas. '' What the hell do you want?'' asked Kirra. '' I have a gift for you alone. As well as a friend.'' he said. '' Friend?'' Thomas began to walk towards Kirra rather slowly. '' Leave her alone.'' said Roy. '' Shut your trap Mustang. You'll be up for this later.'' he said. 

'' Leave her alone!'' She heard Roy shifting around in his chains, but thanks to Thomas being in front of her she couldn't see him. When he stopped in front of her she began to reach out to her side, and in a swift movement his hand was cracking at her side. White hot pain enduced seconds later.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning of cazy people torturing our favorite hero. You're warned.

Her screams bounced off the sides of the room at an alarming rate. Roy could see Kirra writhing about in her chains, and then she slumped forward in her binds. She was panting, and wheezing rather painfully. When Thomas finally moved out of the way he could see just what he had done to her. He had managed to break a rib on her right side. Knowing the way she was breathing now, the broken section had to be pressing on her lung, or something important. 

'' Ok. Bring him in uncle.'' Both pairs of eyes fell on the door as Borgs began to carry in the so called friend. '' LET GO OF ME YOU JERK! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!? TELL ME!'' Ed soon came into view. He was thrashing around in the man's arms trying to get away even though he was bound rather painfully. '' E-Edward?'' He heard the soft voice just above his own screams, and his eyes flew over to the source. The minute he was Kirra he began to fight back even harder. '' WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!? LET THEM GO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!'' he yelled.'' You've got that wrong kid.'' said Borgs. He strapped Ed's chains to a large hook hanging from the ceiling, and when he was in place he pulled a chain that caused the hook to rise into the air. 

Ed body jerked upwards until he was swinging in the air just above the ground. He grimaced when the motion of his body swinging jostled his side slightly, and he had to hold back a cry of pain. '' Where are we?'' demanded Roy. '' Isn't it obvious from the cold. You're being held in a freezer.'' said Thomas. '' Why are we in a freezer?'' asked Kirra. '' Because it's our hideout. It's the safest place for us to hold you here until we can skip town.'' said Thomas. '' Hold us?'' '' Yes. We're holding you captive.'' said Borgs. 

'' Where the hell are you taking us.'' demanded Kirra. '' That is none of your concern. You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you. Al of you should.'' said Borgs. '' What are you talking about?'' asked Ed. '' Revenge is sweet when it's the only thing you want. Especially if it's sent right towards the one person we want it on.'' said Thomas. It didn't take long for Ed, and Kirra to connect the dots about what he meant, and soon their gaze fell on the Colonel. '' Let them go Borgs. If it's revenge on me that you want then leave them out of this.'' said Roy. 

'' I would........ But.'' Borgs began to make his way over towards Kirra in long slow strides. Thomas saw his uncles movements, and mimicked them until he was standing by Ed. '' It's a lot more fun to see you struggle to save your subordinates. Especially if you want to save them from what you believe is to come.'' said Borgs. He gripped Kirra's jaw line, forcing a grunt of pain from the girls throat. '' Let her go.'' demanded Ed. Borgs looked towards Thomas, and shot him a nod. He immediately jumped into action by pulling the gag up from around Ed's neck. '' Let us out of here you bastards. Let us ou.....'' Thomas soon replaced the gag so it was once again around Ed's mouth, restricting his speech. 

'' Let her go Borgs.'' warned Roy. '' Why should I.'' He leaned down and plucked a chunk of her hair up to hold it. He ran his fingers through the still black strands, and soon a smile came to his face. '' This isn't your real hair color, is it?'' asked Borgs. Kirra shook her head the best she could while it was in his grasp. He let go of her jaw line, and looked towards his nephew. '' Well then. We'll have to fix that won't we?'' He dropped the piece of hair, and began to walk away. '' I'll trust this task to you Thomas.'' he said. 

'' How long do I have to do it?'' he asked. '' Two minutes should do.'' he said. '' More than I need.'' Thomas crept up towards her slowly while Borgs began to leave the room. '' Rest if you can. You living hell starts soon.'' he warned. '' Stay away from me.'' said Kirra. Thomas was on top of her in seconds. '' GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' 

 

 

'' I keep telling you. You have to listen to me.'' '' I'm sorry sir, but I can't go off the words of someone who can't even prove he's a state official like he says.'' Dante sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He had woken up in the hospital a few hours before, and returned to the sight of the crash he had been in. When he arrived however, there was nothing left. '' I'm telling you that there's a state official, and two state alchemists in the custody of a mad man that plans to kill them. You have to listen to me.'' he said. '' Not unless you show me state identification.'' demanded the officer behind the desk.

'' Look. If you don't listen to what I have to say, and the people I traveled here with are killed. You'll have to answer to the fuehrer why three state alchemists, one of them being a Colonel, were murdered in cold blood.'' said Dante. '' I won't send troops in to search for something that's ludic.........'' '' That is the truth.'' Dante recognized the voice that rang through the room. Everything went silent around him except for the swinging doors behind him. Dante turned from where he was standing, and saw that his suspicions were correct. Riza had been the one to speak up, and she had brought some friends with her. Not just any friends, but all of the men who served under Mustangs rule. 

'' What took you so long. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up.'' said Dante. '' Sorry for the wait. We had to get some friends to help in our search party.'' said Riza. She tossed something towards Dante, and when he caught it the item made a metal clanging noise against his hand. He opened the metal fingers, and say that she had tossed him a silver state watch, his silver state watch. '' Well how about that.'' Dante turned back to the man at the desk. He slammed his fist down on the smooth surface, and when he pulled his hand away the officers eyes laid upon the state alchemists watch. 

'' Now do you believe I'm a state official. Who's rank is higher than yours, and is giving you an order to start a silent search party?'' asked Dante. '' Y-Yes. Right away sir.'' The officer behind the desk began to reach for his phone to make some calls while Dante pulled away from the desk to let Riza take over from there. '' Kid. You look like hell.'' commented Havoc. Dante didn't take very well to be called kid, but he would have to leave it be for now. '' Do you have a uniform for me, or what?'' asked Dante. '' Yeah. Take this.'' Havoc tossed him a neatly folded blue wad of military garments. '' Where's sergeant Furey?'' asked Dante. '' Waiting outside with Strong arm.'' said Breda. '' You guys pulled another state alchemist into this mess?'' '' It's our best bet of countering their alchemy.'' said Havoc. 

'' What on earth happened to you guys?'' asked Falman. '' It was an ambush. They somehow knew that we'd be here. They crashed into us from the driver's side, and that flipped the car over. I tried...... I really, really tried to save them, but I also had to free the Colonel from the car.'' he said. '' What do you mean? They trapped him inside it?'' '' No. When they crashed into us it pinned his wrist between the seat, and the crushed metal of the door. I think it broke his wrist.'' he said. '' Well what's the last thing you remember.'' asked Breda. '' I remember getting struck in the back of the head. When I landed I could see the Colonel, and Kirra. They were being bound through alchemically controlled water. I blacked out after that, and woke up in the hospital.'' he said. 

'' That's all you remember?'' asked Falman. '' Yeah. That's it.'' he said. Falman looked over towards the others, who all bore worried expressions on their faces. '' Time's running out to get them back alive.'' said Havoc. '' We need to find them, and fast.'' said Dante.'' Then go and get that uniform on already.'' said Breda. Dante didn't waste any time in running towards the nearest bathroom. As he was running away from them, Riza was making her way towards them. She had a paper in hand, and before any of them could ask what it was she had thrusted it towards them. '' It's a warrant. We have the right to search every inch of this town to find them.'' she said. 

'' How did you manage to get this out of him?'' they asked her. '' All I had to do was show them this.'' She held up a pair of white gloves in her hand that all of them knew belonged to Roy. '' All thanks to my habit of carrying extra in case something happens.'' she said. '' We need to find him first before you start thanking yourself for something like that.'' said Havoc. '' Which is also why we have to go and start our search ASAP.'' she said. '' Not without me you're not.'' All heads turned towards the bathroom to see Dante walking towards them, wearing the uniform, and trying to fix the collar. '' Who ever folded this for me messed up the collar.'' he complained. '' You can complain about how it fits you later. We've got to start searching. Lead us towards the sight of the crash.'' said Riza. '' Yes lieutenant.''


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same warning as last time, except now it's towards the other two hero's of this story.

The only thing they could hear was quiet sobbing. Ed looked up the best he could at the moment, and saw Kirra slumped over in her bonds. There were tears staining her face, but they had stopped falling a while ago. When Thomas had removed the hair dye from her hair, he had forced her to move around so much that her wrists were now raw, and probably close to getting cut open. To top it off, when she had tried to fight back he had punched her in the face, and now she had a nice shiner on her right eye. It was swollen from what he could see, and had to be a nice shade of purple by now. 

'' It hurts Ed. My eye really hurts.'' Ed wanted to respond to her, but with the gag being back in his mouth he was unable to do so. '' It has a heartbeat. Is that a bad thing?'' she asked. '' It's normal if it throbs. It happens all the time.'' answered Roy. '' I hate this.............. Why are they doing this?'' she muttered. '' I don't know Kirra. I don't know.'' said Roy. Ed made a strangled sound through the gag, which only made it even more irritating then it already was. '' Don't try to talk Ed. It's not a good idea.'' said Kirra. Ed didn't argue for two reasons, and soon directed his attention to the floor below him. 

The way he was chained was just so ironic. He was hovering just above the ground in his bonds, and if he could stretch his leg far enough he could just brush his foot against the tiles. He had tried countless times already to get his footing back enough to loosen the bonds on his left hand at least, but to no avail. He decided to try it once again. He stretched his body enough that his foot was sticking down towards the floor. The rattling of his chains didn't go unnoticed by Kirra, or Roy, and soon they were both looking in his direction. '' Ed. It's no use. Give it up.'' said Kirra. '' She's right Fullmetal. Save your strength.'' said Roy. He ignored them completely, and continued to stretch his body to reach the floor. 

His toe brushed the tile for a second or two, and then he got it to stick. His toe was planted firmly to the ground, and he was about to try and get their attention. That is, until he felt a damp cold begin to creep up his flesh leg. He grunted in surprise, and it was loud enough to draw their attention back to him. '' Edward? What's the ma....'' Kirra couldn't finish her sentence when she noticed the same dampness creeping up her leg. Except it had full on contact with her skin, and felt like ice was pouring over her body. 

'' What is this?'' she muttered. '' It's on me to.'' said Roy. The dampness creeped up their body's, and began to maneuver around their arms. The water was acting like a bond to hold them still, and it was definitely doing its job at the moment. Soon the chains around their wrists began to fall loose, and then they fell to the floor with a loud clang. The water bonds tightened around their body's when their restraints were gone, and soon they felt their body's being lowered to the ground. As they were lowered, Ed felt the water dampen the cloth around his mouth, and loosen it enough for him to get it out of his mouth. 

Once it was free, Ed said the first thing that came to his mind. '' What the hell is going on here?'' he demanded. The lights flashed on again, and the water pulled away from their body's leaving them rather soaked. '' Edward.'' Kirra was on her feet in seconds, and even with the pain radiating from her ribs she was able to run towards Ed. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug, and once his senses returned to him he returned it. '' Are you ok Ed. What happened to you when we lost each other?'' she asked. 

'' That's not important...... K-Kirra. My rib. My rib......... MY RIB KIRRA!'' Ed had to shove her off him as pain shot up through his side were the broken rib lay. '' Sorry.'' she apologized. The room fell silent again. Until they heard footsteps running towards them. '' Be ready. They're coming.'' said Roy. They didn't have to be told twice. Ed shoved Kirra behind him as quickly as he could, not wanting them to hurt her again. He readied his hands to fight back, and was about to clap them together, but the door flung open first. Thomas rushed inside, and quickly activated an array that shot water at one of his arms. 

His arm was pulled away from his body, and out towards the side. '' Not just yet Edward. You're not allowed to do that while I'm here.'' he said. '' What the hell are you doing Thomas?'' demanded Ed. '' I broke your chains. The game is about to begin.'' he said. '' Game?'' Thomas looked towards Roy, who had been the one to speak up, and gained a devilish smirk. '' Yes Colonel. A game. That I created for you'' he glanced over towards Kirra ''and for her.'' Kirra looked up to Thomas with a confused look, but her questions in her head were soon answered when she saw the water bonds lift Ed up into the air. 

'' Ed!'' She tried to get up to reach out for him, but soon found she couldn't thanks to water bonds on her legs. She couldn't even stand on her own now. She went to clap her hand to transmute it away, but her automail was being restricted by a water bond as well. '' Thomas. Let him go.'' she demanded. '' Why should I. It's so much fun to watch you both squirm for one person.'' Ed let out a surprised gasp as the water gripped around his torso, his legs, and his arms, then laid him back in the air as if he was on a bed. '' Let him go.'' echoed Roy. '' I don't want to.'' The bonds on his body tightened, and Ed let out a pained groan as the water began to cut into his skin. It felt cold as ice, like he had frozen the water just for this purpose. 

'' I can read your question just by looking at your face Edward. Yes, I transmuted the water to ice. Just to watch you squirm as I cut into your flesh.'' said Thomas. He squirmed around to try and free himself, but all it did was provoke the ice bonds to cut him further. '' Ed, stop. It's useless.'' said Kirra. '' That's what you said before, but I never gave up then.'' replied Ed. He Cried out in pain soon enough when he felt the ice pierce his leg. '' ED!'' Kirra fought against her bonds to no avail. Roy tried to get to his feet to help Ed, but found himself in the same predicament as Kirra. Trapped to the floor by bonds made of water. 

'' Uncle. You can take it from here.'' said Thomas. '' Let go of me. When I get free I'm going to kick your sorry little ass.'' warned Ed. '' I'd like to see the day you can, but time is short now.'' said Thomas. '' Don't give into him! fight back!'' Ed yelled before disappearing down the hallway. He was replaced by Borgs, who was now controlling the arrays that bound them to the floor. '' Kirra, am I right?'' he asked, looking down on the girl. '' You'd be correct.'' she said, venom piercing every word she uttered. '' Remove your arm.'' he said. '' What?'' Kirra looked up to him with shock in her eyes. He wanted to take the one thing that she just couldn't let him take. '' Either take it off, or you get some of this.'' One of the water bonds pulled away from her legs, and turned to a shard of ice right in front of her. 

'' That doesn't scare me.'' said Kirra. '' Maybe not for you. So what about him.'' The shard of ice maneuvered its way towards Roy. Kirra could only watch as it snaked up his body, and positioned itself under his chin, pointed right at his neck. One wrong move, and he could kiss his life goodbye. '' Now will you take off that automail of yours?'' he asked. '' Don't do it Kirra.'' warned Roy. The ice inched closer so it was pressed right up to his neck, and unless he was crazy, he may have broken skin. 

'' Now you have two choices. You either take off that arm of yours, or you'll be saying goodbye to him.'' said Borgs. '' This is what he wants Kirra. Don't listen to him.'' said Roy. '' Enough from you. Make your choice miss healing life.'' said Borgs. Kirra felt torn now. She knew military wise that she should listen to the Colonel, but in a situation where his life was at stake. She was lost. '' I..... I.'' '' I see how it is.'' Borgs removed the make shift knife from Roy's throat, and brought it up to strike him in the back. '' NO!'' screamed Kirra. The ice blade stopped just above the mid of his back, and hovered there as Borgs directed his attention to Kirra. '' What do you have to say?'' he asked.

'' Stop. Don't hurt him. I-I'll do it.'' she muttered. '' No Kirra. Don't.'' '' Excellent choice young lady.'' The ice knife flew away from Roy's body, and the water bonds threw him aside like a rag doll. The wind was knocked out of his lungs, and it took him a moment before he was able to look up towards where Kirra sat. Her right hand was hard at work trying to remove the automail arm. Unless Roy's eyes were playing tricks on him, he could see silent tears slipping out of her eyes. '' Faster. You're taking too long.'' said Borgs. '' I'm going as fast as I can.'' she stuttered. '' Your fastest is not good enough.'' he said. 

Kirra scrunched her face in concentration, and after a moment or two the arm fell to the floor. The metal clang it created echoed off the walls, and the tiles on the floor. '' There. It's done.'' she whispered. Borgs smirked rather devilishly, ad after a moment he stepped forward and kicked the arm out of her reach. He then kicked her exposed side, which forced her to the floor with his foot placed firmly on her side. '' Now let me explain what you're about to do.'' he said. '' Nod if you understand.'' Kirra shook her head un understanding, and flung her eyes towards Roy. He was watching the man's every move, but at the same time he was cradling his broken wrist to his chest. 

'' When I re-open the door in a few minutes, after I have left this room, you two will be left with the task of tracking down your friend. You'll also have to do this task within the time limit we've set for you.'' he said. '' How long would that be?'' asked Roy. '' You'll have about three hours to search for him. No more, no less.'' said Borgs. '' You can't do this to us. We still have ways of using alchemy down here.'' said Kirra. '' Precisely why I've built this.'' Borgs pulled a collar of sorts out of his pocket. It was a large metal contraption that had a lens on all four sides, and a small LED screen in the middle. '' What kind of a party favor is that?'' mocked Kirra. '' This is no party favor.'' Borgs reached down, and forced Kirra to sit back upright. He pulled her hair out of the way of her neck, and in one swift move had the collar clasped around her neck. '' What..... No... G-Get this thing off.'' She pulled at it collar with as much strength as she had, but the metal object refused to budge. '' I wouldn't do that if I were you young alchemist.'' Borgs warned. Kirra ignored his statement, and continued to pull at the metal. '' Very well then. Guess I have no choice.'' 

Borgs pulled a small remote out of his breast pocked which had a screen right above a small button. He pressed the button, and Roy cringed inwardly at the ear piercing scream that erupted from Kirra's throat. She thrashed around on the floor, pain very present on her face as her fingers clawed at the collar. Borgs seemed to revel in her pain, and it made Roy sick to his stomach. '' Stop this. You've made your point.'' he shouted. '' True, true. I have made my point.'' Borgs lifted his finger from the button, and the screaming ceased to continue. Kirra sat still on her side, a slight twitch warping through her body from time to time. 

Borgs walked away for a moment, and Roy took the opening to stager to his feet and run to her side. '' Kirra. Hey, say something.'' He pulled her head up into his lap, and lightly slapped her cheek. It didn't take long for her eyes to slide open, and the sight of her red hues made the whole situation come crashing down on their shoulders. '' If you try to even draw an array, I'll be able to see it. When I press this button here.'' Borgs pressed it again, and Kirra jerked upwards in Roy's lap as an electric shock was sent straight through her body. '' It emits an electric shock to your body.'' He took his finger off the button, and Kirra fell limp in Roy's lap once more. 

'' If you try to remove the collar, the electric shock will activate itself. It becomes more and more painful the more it is activated.'' said Borgs. '' Why...... Why are you doing this to her. She's innocent. She's done nothing to you.'' said Roy. '' All alchemists have done something to my family line. Whether it was before, or after the Ishbalan war of extermination.'' he said. '' You have done the most damage out of all of them. From what I've seen, you've suffered just as much as they have from watching what we've done to your subordinates. Borgs flipped a switch on the remote, and soon the screen on Kirra's neck lit up with three hours worth of time on it. '' When this timer runs out the game is up, and you forfeit your lives.'' said Borgs. '' Forfeit out lives?'' '' Yes. My nephew will terminate Edward himself. While the collar will take care of her. Then, then you're mine flame alchemist.'' Borgs slowly walked out of the room with a smirk across his face, carrying the metal appendage in his hand. '' You have three hours. Good luck.''


	33. Chapter 33

'' You swear that you haven't seen a girl looking like her with a man?'' '' No. I haven't, sorry.'' Dante was ready to punch someone in the face. They'd been walking around the city for what felt like forever, showing people who bothered to listen to them pictures of The Colonel, or the suspects. So far, no one had seen either the Colonel, Ed, Kirra, or the suspects. '' I understand sir, thank you for your time.'' said Riza. '' No problem.'' Dante watched the man walk off until he heard Riza's voice snap him back to reality. 

'' Dante. You need to stay with us. Don't go into your own little world.'' said Riza. '' I can't help it. I'm worried for Ed, and Kirra.'' said Dante. '' That's why we're trying to find them.'' Riza reached out to grab his shoulder, but he maneuvered away before she could do so. '' I don't need your sympathy lieutenant. I just want to get Ed and Kirra back alive.'' Dante was about to turn to get the attention of a passing couple, until Riza grabbed his arm and pulled him back. '' I told you Hawkeye, don't ne-'' '' Now's not the time Dante. Look there.'' She was able to get his attention on a car that definitely belonged to the military. It drove up towards them, and stop right along the curb. Dante watched the window role down slowly to reveal both Breda, and Havoc in the front seat. 

'' What are you guys doing here. I thought you were searching on the other side of the city?'' said Dante. '' We were, and we came across a lead.'' said Breda. '' You found a lead?'' '' Yeah. Apparently there was a lady who saw a boy that fits the description of Thomas.'' explained Havoc. The two men suddenly leaned away from each other as Furey's head popped out from between them. '' She had seen the boy leaving the city in a small black van with an adult male that fits the teachers description.'' said Furey. '' Get back there kid. It's cramped up here enough as it is.'' said Breda, shoving Furey into the back seat. 

'' Did she see exactly where they were heading?'' asked Dante. '' She said it looked like they were driving towards an old underground factory that a good hour to two hour drive from here.'' said Breda. '' Underground factory? Who the hell puts a factory underground?'' asked Dante. '' Get in, and we'll explain on the way.'' said Breda. Riza, and Dante didn't waste any time getting in, and before they were even buckled the car was lurching forward into the traffic of the afternoon rush. '' Ok. The factory was originally where they used to send the ore they mined to be melted and formed into jewelry, steel, and other items. It was shut down about a year ago due to the mine going dry, and not being able to pay taxes to own the building.' said Furey. 

'' You could say it was a double whammy.'' said Havoc. '' The building was partially underground so the ore that couldn't be brought to the surface for transport could be shipped in through a series of underground tunnels the linked the town and this building.'' said Furey. '' Where's the major, and warrant officer Falman?'' asked Dante. '' They're going to meet us when we reach the city limits.'' explained Breda. '' How long of a drive did you say it was?'' asked Riza. '' If we follow the speed limits yes. If I ignore every sign between here and the building, I think I can dumb it down to about thirty minutes or so.'' Said Havoc. '' Punch it.'' 

 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest now. Her every step making her feel closer to death. Kirra felt helpless to stop what was to come in her future. She and Roy had tried desperately to pry the collar off her neck, but every time either of them touch the metal object it would shock her. It had gotten so bad that she could barely stand on her own without feeling her legs begin to give way. Roy was doing the best he could to keep her upright, but he even felt his own strength failing him at the moment he needed it the most. 

It had to of been from how long they had been kept in that freezer. The cold air sapped away at their strength to keep them weak, and powerless at a time like this. Roy felt Kirra double forward with a grunt, and barley got a hand under her to keep her from face planting into the ground. '' Kirra. Hey, are you ok?'' asked Roy. She just wheezed, and gasped for air. She nodded her head slowly after a moment, or two had come to pass.'' You think you can stand?'' She shook her head indicating that she couldn't. Roy knew this wasn't good, and immediately moved to set her on the ground. She leaned back against the wall, laying her head back enough that the LED screen with the time limit was visible. 

They had about two hours left in their time, and there was still so much space to search. Kirra reached a hand up to pull at the collar, hoping it would just put her out of her misery, but Roy grabbed her hand in protest. '' Don't do that. We're not giving up.'' he said. '' I can barely stand Colonel. There's no point.'' she said. '' Don't say that. We're going to get out of here.'' he said. Kirra shook her head as her breath hitched in her voice. '' We're going to die in here Roy. Aren't we?'' He couldn't respond to this. She never used his first name unless it was serious. Then again, what wasn't serious about this situation. 

'' Kirra. Listen to me. I'm not going to let you, or Ed die here. I don't care what they do to me, or what I have to do to save the two of you. I will get you out of here.'' he said. He saw the large neon numbers on the collar change time, and they read about an hour and fifty five minutes till the collar went off to kill her. '' We have to move Kirra. Come on.'' He slid a hand under her arm, and helped to lift her to her feet. She was a little unsteady, but after a moment or so she was standing while leaning on his body. It shocked him to feel how light her weight felt against his own, and it worried him slightly. 

'' I won't be able to carry you forever, but I can for at least a little while.'' he said. Kirra shook her head in understanding. Roy began to walk down the hall again, hoping that where ever they were holding Ed was close by, or somewhere along their path.


	34. Chapter 34

'' This can't be the place.'' Dante stared at the rather small one story building with discouragement. There was no way that this was where they were holding the three alchemists. If this wasn't the place, then they went and wasted two hours of their time going to an abandoned factory. '' This is the factory. The map says we're in the right place.'' said Riza. '' It's too small. There's no way this can be the factory.'' said Dante. '' The lady who gave us the information on this place said most of the factory was underground.'' said Breda. 

'' It doesn't even look like a factory. I don't believe this.'' said Dante. '' We need to search the building. Armstrong, Dante.'' The two snapped to attention when Riza spoke. '' I want the two of you to come with me into the building. We're going to conduct a full sweep.'' said Riza. '' And if we find anything?'' asked Armstrong. '' We radio outside to the others. The rest of you.'' Riza turned to the group of soldiers behind them, and they all snapped to attention. '' If we're not back within the next thirty minutes, you are to call for backup. Do not go in after us.'' she said. 

'' You're going to need more hands on deck than you currently have lieutenant.'' said Havoc. '' Which is why you're going in with us.'' said Riza. Havoc blanked at what she said, but didn't wait long for the information to set in to understand what she was saying. '' I understand lieutenant.'' Havoc stepped forward to join the small search party. '' We'll be back soon enough.'' said Riza. '' Good luck lieutenant.'' said Breda. Then he, as well as Falman, and Furey gave her a salute. She let a smile creep its way onto her face before returning the gesture. '' Thank you all, but I don't think I'm the one who needs the luck.'' she said. She turned from the group, and began to make her way towards the building, her three most trusted people at the time by her side. 

 

'' We're running out of time Colonel.'' Kirra stumbled a few inches in front of Roy. He had to put her down about five minutes ago thanks to his arms finally giving out from carrying her for almost an hour. Maybe even longer. Kirra stumbled a few more feet, or so before finally falling forward. Roy was unable to get an arm under her body, and he watched as she fell forward on her face. '' Kirra!'' Roy maneuvered his way around her so he could crouch down by her head. '' Say something Kirra? Are you alright?'' he asked. He heard a strange noise coming from her. 

'' What did you say?'' '' Something.'' she mumbled. Roy couldn't help but laugh as Kirra tried to push herself up with one arm. '' Hold on.'' After helping her to sit up, Roy helped her get to her feet again. '' I'm feeling better than earlier, but thanks to my arm being gone my balance is knocked off.'' she stated. '' Well you have been carting that thing around for almost three years now.'' said Roy. '' Four years next month.'' stated Kirra. '' You're kidding?'' '' Nope. I've had this since my 12'th birthday. I'm going to turn 16 next month.'' said Kirra. 

'' And you're still in the military.'' said Roy. '' I want to stay. I want to rise to the same rank as my father has.'' she said. '' I know you do.'' Roy looked at the LED screen that read only about a half hour of time left. '' That's why we're going to get out of here.'' Roy said. They turned the corner ahead of them, but stopped their approach when they heard a banging noise. '' What's that?'' mumbled Kirra. '' I'm not sure.'' said Roy. He walked up ahead, and the further he went he noticed the banging getting louder. '' Stay there Kirra.'' Kirra listened to what he said, and stood back near the corner. Roy walked forward towards the banging. It got louder, and louder. Soon it sounded like it was right next to him. 

He approached the wall to his left, which was where the noise sounded like it was coming from. Pressing his hand to the wall, he could feel the vibrations of the banging against the metal surface. '' Kirra. Come here for a moment.'' said Roy. '' Ok.'' She ran over to him as fast as her unbalanced legs would carry her. '' What's the problem?'' she asked. '' Help me search for a crack or something.'' said Roy. '' Why?'' she asked '' I think there's a hidden door here.'' said Roy. Her eyes shot open with surprise, and she immediately set to work as searching the wall. She felt all over the bottom of the wall were it connected to the floor, while Roy searched above her head. 

'' Come on. There's got to be something here.'' he said. '' I can't find anything.'' said Kirra. '' Maybe there's no entrance here.'' she said. '' I'm not sure. You may be ri....'' Roy stopped suddenly when the banging suddenly stopped. It became very quiet once again, and in unnerved him. Roy pressed an ear to the wall, hoping that he could hear something. '' Colone-' Roy held a hand out telling her to stay quiet. There was silence for about a moment or two, and then a loud bang that shook the ground under them. It was enough of a shock wave that it sent Kirra crashing backwards into the wall, smacking her head off the metal surface in the process. 

'' Kirra!'' Roy turned to face her, but soon realize that he couldn't see her. Someone was standing between him, and Kirra's motionless form. '' Who are you? What are you doing?'' he demanded. The figure turned around to face him, and Roy took a step back in surprise at the person it was. '' Hello Colonel. Remember me?'' '' B-Borgs.'' Roy stumbled backwards until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. Borgs approached him until he was almost on top of him. '' Your time is up.'' he said. '' No it's not. We still have over thirty minutes.'' he said. '' Do you?''

Roy had to make a run for it. He had to get Kirra away from him, before he could do what he thought he was about to do. Roy saw there was an opening to his left. He was either going to take it, or get killed trying to. He took the chance, and ran for it. He was able to get around Borgs rather easily. In fact, way to easily. He was less than a foot away from Kirra's limp form when he saw just why Borgs hadn't done anything. There was an array painted on the floor, right under her body, and it was entangling her body in it. 

Water bonds were wrapping around her body endlessly. Going around her one arm to hold it still, her legs to hold them down, and then around her neck. The bond on her neck was pulling at the collar, and Roy watched as the collar suddenly snapped in two before falling away to the floor. The bond grew tighter around her neck, and when Roy tried to reach out to touch her the bond grew even tighter. '' Unless you want her to chock to death, you might want to listen to what I tell you.'' said Borgs. '' Let her go.'' said Roy. '' Why should I.'' said Borgs. '' I'm the one you're after. Set them free.'' said Roy. '' Will you do what I say?'' asked Borgs. '' Anything.'' said Roy. 

Borgs gained a smirk on his face for a moment, before walking behind Roy. '' You made the right choice. Flame.'' His hand came down hard on the back of Roy's neck, and the man crumbled forward. He hit the ground, and then everything went black. 

 

'' So they've gotten in have they.'' mumbled Thomas. He heard the voice over the phone say a few things before he slammed it back down on the receiver. '' Damn it all.'' he yelled. '' They've arrived to save us. Haven't they?'' Thomas spun around crazed to face Ed who was on the other side of the room. He was bound to some sort of chair that was set up at a tilted position. He was laid out on the chair with his legs and hands strapped down by metal shackles. There was a long leather strap holding down his chest, as well as his legs. His eyes were covered by a dark bandana that Thomas had tied around his head when he had been tied down. '' They won't let you live. When they see what you've done to us, they'll kill you for sure.'' said Ed .

'' I won't let that happen.'' said Thomas. '' Face it. You've lost.'' said Ed. '' Shut up.'' Thomas began to pace around the room. '' See. You're so stressed about this. Just face it, you're done. This is over.'' Thomas snapped. '' THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Thomas reached out towards something that Ed couldn't see, and once he had it in hand he charged at Ed. He was on top of him in mere seconds. Ed felt the material slip over his head rather quickly. That's when he realized what it was over his head. Thomas was trying to suffocate him with a plastic bag. 

Ed tried shaking his head around to get Thomas off him, but it was no use. The bag was over his head before he could register what to do. He felt something tie rather tight around his neck to hold the object in place, and then the weight on his body fell away. The voice's and noises were muffled by the plastic, but he could still hear what Thomas was saying to him. '' Now to take care of your pesky friends.'' He heard a slam of what he believed to be the metal door, and then nothing. Ed only had one thought flying through his mind. ' Alphonse. I'm sorry brother.'


	35. Chapter 35

'' Ugh....... My head.'' Kirra's eyes opened sluggishly only to give her a view of swirling colors. Her vision wouldn't focus for anything. It stayed that way for about five minutes or so, and then everything came crashing back to her. '' Oh no. Mustang.'' She went to stand, but when her hand fell on a cold metal object on the floor she was averted from her task. Her eyes fell on the object, and it didn't take her long to identify the object as the collar that had been securely attached around her neck. 

'' When did this fall off?'' Kirra couldn't figure out why it had fallen off, or where the Colonel was. She couldn't see him anywhere. '' I need to find him.'' she told herself. She stood up the best she could, her one arm braced against the wall to keep her upright. When she felt ready to start walking she began to make her way down the hall. It was awfully quiet in the building. It didn't make it any easier on her thanks to the fact that her left arm was gone still. She couldn't go back to the freezer room she had been in. Borgs had taken it when he left. 

Kirra looked down the halls that branched off from where she was, hoping that at least one of them would lead to either Ed, or Roy. That's when she heard it. It was soft at first, and she wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for how quiet it currently was. '' Hello? Is someone there?'' Kirra turned down the left hallway. The further she went the louder the noise became. It sounded almost like footsteps. They were getting louder the closer she got to them. '' Is someone there? Please, answer me.'' Kirra stopped walking when the footsteps sounded like they were right next to her now. 

'' Hello?'' '' Kirra.'' She barely noticed the figure up ahead of her turn the corner. She heard the footsteps approach her, and then stop right in front of her. '' Kirra. My god. What happened to you.'' Kirra looked up to the person in front of her, and her heart leapt for joy when the face she saw was the only person she knew could help her. '' Dante. I knew you'd come.'' she said, a smile creeping up her face. '' Kirra, what happened to you? Where's Ed, and Mustang?'' he asked her. '' I'm trying to find them. Mustang and I, we were forced to play a game. We had to find Ed. I............ I think I got knocked out, or something. When I woke up I was all alone.'' she said. 

'' Do you know where they could've taken them?'' asked Dante. '' No. We have to find them. God only knows what Thomas, and Borgs will do to them.'' she said.'' What are you talking about?'' he asked. '' They had to have separated us while I was out cold. They're the reason I'm stumbling around here blind.'' said Kirra. '' I need to get you out of here first.'' said Dante. '' No, I have to find Ed first. I have to find him before they can do anymore harm to him.'' said Kirra.'' You can't even fight on your own Kirra. Your automail was taken. How do you expect to fight on your own?'' asked Dante. Kirra took a step back for a moment, realization striking her faster than a bullet. '' I...... I'll find a way. I need to find Ed, and fast.'' she argued. '' I need to get you out of here. Come on already Kirra.'' 

Dante reached out to grab a hold of her arm, but Kirra had managed to avoid his grip. When he reached over with his other had to grab her she simply ducked under the hand, and sprinted with all the strength she had left. Dante turned only to see the ends of her hair snap around the corner of the wall. '' Kirra, you idiot.'' shouted Dante. He began to chase after her, afraid that if he let her be she could get attacked, or worse, killed. '' Come back here Kirra!'' he shouted. He ran, and ran, and ran for what felt like forever. Soon he was able to catch sight of her, and he realized that she had slowed down tremendously. '' Now's my chance.'' 

Dante rolled up his sleeve on his left arm, and in a swift stride had it placed against the wall. The array on the cold metal began to spark with a bluish purple light, and soon there were crystal like structures shooting out from the wall. When they caught up to Kirra they shot out enough to knock her off her feet. Kirra let a yelp pass through her lips, and then she was sent falling to the ground. When she made no move to get back up to her feet Dante made a be-line for her. Even when he reached her she didn't make any movement. 

'' Kirra. Are you alright?'' he asked her. '' If you're going to get me out of here, than just do it already.'' said Kirra. '' You've made your point.'' Dante crouched down to lay a hand on her shoulder, which she didn't bother to shake off herself like she had before. '' Kirra.'' Dante was about to pull her to her feet, but something else caught him off guard. Kirra must've noticed it as well, because they both found themselves looking up towards the wall to their right. '' Dante, what is that?'' asked Kirra. '' Hold on a second.'' Dante stood from his crouching spot, and slowly went to press an ear to the metal wall. Kirra watched in anticipation, hoping that they'd just found something. It didn't take long to realize that yes they had found something, but something wasn't right. 

Dante honed in on the strange noise something was making on the other side of the wall. To him it sounded like someone was choking, and all it took was one yelp for help to send him into a frenzied panic. He shot back from the wall like a lightning strike. His eyes were wide with fear and panic from what Kirra could see. '' Dante?'' Kirra watched in surprise as Dante rolled his sleeves back up rather hastily, and press his hands against the wall. The array's on his arms began to glow once more until the wall turned to a bright blue color right under his hands. His alchemy worked its way around his hands to cut out the shape of a door, large enough that they would be able to get through. 

When the array was deactivated, there was a large cut out of metal surrounded by the blue crystal. Dante didn't waste a second in kicking the door down from where it currently lay, and once he had done so he ran inside. Kirra was able to hoist herself up to walk into the room herself, and if she had thought she was prepared at all, she was wrong. Dante was partially blocking his body, but that didn't mean she couldn't see him. What she could make out was Ed laying on what looked like an elevated table, hands and legs strapped down by thick leather straps, and a thick plastic bag tied over his head. The noise that came from his throat was stressed, panicked even, and Kirra couldn't think of a way to describe just what he was shouting.

'' Ed. You need to calm down so I can get this thing off you.'' said Dante. Ed wouldn't stop thrashing no matter what Dante told him. He was way to panicked at the moment, and if they couldn't get him to calm down then there would be no freedom for him. Which would also lead to no tomorrow for Ed as well. Kirra didn't realize she was even moving until she felt the heal of her boot press firmly against the ground to propel her body forward. Her feet were moving on their own, giving her no control what so ever. Kirra soon found herself next to the table by Ed's side, and once she was in eye sight Ed's panicked eyes fell on hers. The look in his eyes was of pure terror, and fear for his life. 

'' Ed. Ed you need to calm down.'' said Kirra. She wasn't sure if he could even hear her now, he hadn't reacted to anything she told him. In fact, the only thing she did notice him react to was her missing arm. '' Ed. Look at me. Look at me, and only me.'' she said. Ed didn't respond, and kept thrashing around, forcing Kirra to watch as he choked to death on what little bit of air was left in the bag. '' Eyes on me Edward! Look at me!'' Kirra had to sum it up to her eyes changing color again, because now Ed's eyes were trained right on her currently crimson hues. '' Eyes on me, keep them on me.'' said Kirra, pointing two fingers at her own eyes before pointing them at Ed's. He nodded his head quickly as sharp gasps caused his body to shudder. 

His breath was coming quicker and quicker by the second. Dante was working as fast as he could, but the bonds wouldn't come free. '' Get him to stay still, I need to transmute the ropes, and if he's moving to much there could be problems.'' said Dante. '' I'll try. Ed.'' Kirra reached out with her one arm, and pressed it over his chest. '' stay still Ed. Please stay still.'' said Kirra. She only got a whine in response, and after a moment he tried to speak even with the plastic muffling his voice. '' C-can't...... breathe.......... help.... h-help.'' he begged. '' Just hold on for a few more seconds.'' said Kirra. '' Screw it.'' yelled Dante. 

Kirra looked up to the man with shock in her eyes, and she watched as Dante took the plastic on his hand, and pulled with as much force that he could exert. '' Damn. This stuff is strong.'' said Dante. '' Pull harder Dante. He can't breathe, he'll die.'' said Kirra. '' I know.'' Dante gave a few more tugs, but nothing happened. Kirra watched in horror as the man tried to pull the plastic to shreds, and when she looked down to Ed she saw his eyes roll up into the back of his head. '' EDWARD!'' '' I GOT IT! I GOT IT!'' 

Dante pulled at a jole he had managed to poke with his thumb, and after a minute or so the hole was big enough to pull Ed's head through. '' Ed! Oh god, Ed!' Kirra cradled his head with her hand, carefully laying it back on the table so it wouldn't hurt him. '' He's not breathing Dante. He's not breathing.'' said Kirra. '' Ed.... Hey, Edward! Come on buddy, don't do this.'' said Dante. '' Ed. Please Ed, wake up.'' begged Kirra. His head lolled to the side lifelessly, and Kirra cried out in horror when he wouldn't respond. '' Ed, I'm not letting you die.'' said Dante. He pressed his hands over Ed's chest, and began to press down. '' One.... two.... three....'' He bent down to listen if he was breathing, or had a heart beat. '' Nothing.'' Dante kept going, hoping to get some sort of response from him soon. 

Kirra's mind began to wander back to things she had learned when learning the healing alchemy her father had used. There had to be a way to use it now. There just had to be. That's when her eyes widened, and the idea came to her. '' I can save him, I can save him.'' said Kirra. '' Move Dante! I can save him.'' said Kirra. Dante stepped back from Ed's lifeless body, and watched as Kirra did something he wasn't prepared for her to do. She bit at her wrist, hard enough that it drew blood. '' Kirra are you nuts?! What the hell are you doing?!'' demanded Dante. '' I'm saving his life.'' said Kirra. She bit herself once more, and soon the blood was running down her palm. She hastily lifted Ed's shirt to expose his chest, and began to draw the life saving array on his chest. It was a little shaky because of the pain she felt, but it would have to do. 

Kirra let her hand hover above the array, and watched as it began to glow a bright green color. It began to spark after a few seconds, and when the sparks began to arch out to the sides Kirra thrust her hand down onto his chest. There was a huge shockwave that spread through Ed's body, and that in turn sent his eyes shooting wide open. Kirra pulled her hand back immediately, watching as Ed coughed hard enough to send his body arching a few inches off the table. That alone amazed them, and not just because he had just been basically dead moments ago. It was the fact that the bonds were tighter than they looked. '' Ed. Are you ok?'' asked Kirra. He kept coughing into the air, and gasping painfully. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed that he was able to respond to what she said. '' What..... what the hell did you do?'' asked Ed. '' My chest hurts.'' 

'' I just saved your life.'' said Kirra. '' Cut the bonds. We need to get you two out of here.'' said Dante.


	36. Chapter 36

Dante and Kirra worked together to cut Ed free of his bonds. After about five minutes of work the straps fell away to the floor. Ed sat up as quickly as he could, but Kirra forced him back down. '' Hold on a second Ed. You just died basically, and now you're trying to run off like nothing happened.'' said Kirra. '' We can't stay here any longer Kirra. You should know that after what they must've done to you.'' said Ed. '' He's right Kirra.'' said Dante. '' See.'' '' But...'' '' Oh come on.'' 

'' I agree with Kirra about you trying to move right now.'' said Dante. '' We don't have that kind of time.'' said Ed. '' Fine then. Dante, can you carry him?'' asked Kirra. '' If you let me wrap your wrist first.'' said Dante. '' That's not important right now. Pick him up Dante.'' she demanded. '' Ok. Ok. Geez.'' said Dante. He walked around the table so he was facing away from Ed, and motioned for him to throw an arm over his shoulder. Ed did just that, and in the process jumped from the cold surface. He was able to keep some weight on his own feet, but soon felt the pins and needles from staying off his feet for so long. '' Get going. We have to find Mustang.'' said Kirra. '' Mustang. Where's he? I thought he was with you.'' said Ed. '' He was, but now I can't find him.'' said Kirra. '' Are there other's down here to look for him?'' asked Ed. '' Yeah. Now let's go.'' said Dante.  
Dante began to slowly walk towards the door with Kirra in tow behind him. They exited the room leaving the remnants of the death trap that had once been around Ed's own head. Unbeknownst to their knowledge, someone had watched them leave the room. He stood in the shadows of the halls, watching as they slowly hobbled down the hall towards what they thought was the quickest way out. The figure gained a devious grin on his face, and spun on his heal to find his uncle.

 

 

'' Face it already Dante. You got us lost.'' argued Dante. '' I have not!'' Dante stood in the middle of a rather spacious room they had found moments ago, pacing the floor anxiously. He had been doing this for the past five minutes or so, leaving Ed and Kirra to stand and watch as he did this. Back, and forth. Back, and forth. Back, and forth. Over, and over, and over. Again, and again. It was driving Kirra up a wall. If it weren't for the fact that Ed was so tired from basically dying, and coming back from death, he would be just as angry. However he was more focused on trying to stay conscious so they wouldn't have to carry his full weight out of here. 

'' Dante. We're lost. We have to find a way out of here now.'' said Kirra. '' I'm trying to think of a way out ok. Just be patient.'' said Dante. '' I'm trying to Dante. But with me down combat wise, as well as Ed over there, we're outmatched.'' she said motioning to herself and Ed in the process. '' We have to leave soon. Before they find us.'' she added. '' You think I don't know that?'' asked Dante. '' I know that you know this. I've been telling you this.'' she spat. Ed groaned at the fight that ensued next. Shouts were flying back and forth between the two bickering alchemists. It was as if they had turned from mature fifteen and nineteen year olds into small five year old children. 

His head hurt from trying to listen to it, so he decided to move to the corner of the room to try and block it out. He stood from the floor on wobbly legs for a moment or two, waiting for his balance to return before making his way towards the wall. His trip wasn't long, and when he reached his destination he slumped against the cool metal surface. Sliding down the metal, he hit the ground with a light thud from his metal limbs. Thankfully it went unnoticed by the bickering alchemists a ways away from him. They were still at it, and Ed thought for a moment that fists had started flying. 

Or should he say one flesh fist, and two metal ones. With or without her automail arm Kirra would still be outmatched by Dante's combat skills. He was four years older than her, so that makes at least an extra four years of combat training for him compared to whatever she had received in her short life. Ed couldn't help but let a small smirk play across his face before leaning his head back against the metal against his back. For once out of this whole ordeal he felt at ease. Calm if you'd prefer. Little did he know things where about to change with the flip of a switch. The light switch.

The already dimly lit lights in the room took a few bright flashed before blowing out completely. A terrified shriek was heard over the sound of a metal object striking the floor. All of them would know that voice to belong to Kirra since she was the only female with them. Dante quickly shoved her behind himself, and looked around for where ever Ed had gone off to. No matter how much he looked however, there was no sight of him anywhere. '' Ed.... Hey Ed.'' He called out, but never received a response. Instead of that, he was greeted with a screech from behind him, and when he turned to see what it was Kirra was also gone. '' Kirra. Where'd you go?'' yelled Dante. His world spun into panic and darkness after that. Pain struck his neck like a hot blade, and he was alerted of exactly what had caused it when the warm feeling of his own blood fell over his shoulder as he fell. 

 

 

Kirra shrieked at the sight of the blood pouring out of the neck would that had been delivered to Dante. It wasn't fatal, but Kirra knew better. If he didn't seek medical attention soon he would die via blood loss. Now if only the guy currently holding her hands behind her back would let go. She would be able to heal him, but the man's grip never lightened. Kirra grunted, and snarled as she fought against his concrete like grip. '' Thought you could get away from me little she wolf? You're not very smart to let your enemy see where you are.'' Her whole body went stiff at the voice, and when she felt the warm breath against her back she shuddered. '' No.'' 

'' Yep. I'm back. Oh, and you better behave. Unless you want your friend to lose his head over there.'' warned Thomas. '' What..... What are you talking about?'' she asked. '' Just take a look for yourself.'' Thomas forced her head to the side, and when she let her eyes wander back to Dante's slowly paling form she saw the gleam of deadly sharp ice against his pale skin. It was inches away from making a second cut, this one more likely to kill him in mere seconds then the last. '' Walk.'' demanded Thomas. He shoved her forward on her feet, forcing her to walk past Dante's struggling form. She heard a strangled grunt of sorts escape the man's throat, but only Thomas could make out exactly what he had said. 

'' I..... I will kill you...... Y-You won't get away with t-this.'' he warned. '' Oh Dante. I already have.'' said Thomas. He began to exit the room with Kirra trapped to his body. '' No...... Kirra.'' Dante flopped onto his stomach to face the door, ignoring the blood that freely dripped from his busted lip. '' Dante. Please.......'' Kirra's mind suddenly flew to the two people she knew had to get out of here. '' Find Ed and Roy. Dante. Find them! Dant.....'' Kirra's pleas and shouts were halted by the calloused hand of her captor clamping tightly over her mouth. '' I told you to stay quiet. You should be lucky that I can't use that array now.'' said Thomas. She grunted into the hand, hoping to get the attention of anybody that could be nearby. 

'' That won't work at all. Now it's time to take you to your friends. The final phase of our plan is almost ready.'' said Thomas. Kirra let him lead her away, and the entire time she was praying for someone to find them. If not her, they had to find Dante and get him the medical attention he desperately needed now.


	37. Chapter 37

The sound of labored breathing was the first thing that caught his attention. It sounded rather painful, and if he listened carefully you could hear the sound of something dripping to the floor. Ed's head began to throb when he attempted to open his eyes. The dim light hurt his eyes more than usual, causing the throbbing to increase. He could tell he was laying on the ground on top of one of his arms. There were tight ropes tied tightly around his wrists, digging into his left wrist to the point it felt as if there was blood seeping from a wound there. Maybe that was what was making the dripping noise he kept hearing. 

His vision was very out of focus. It had to be either from the concussion he had to have received by now, or because there was something dripping into his eyes. It wasn't until the thing turned his vision red for a moment that he realized he was being blinded by his own blood. It seemed fairly morbid to be blinded by his own blood, a little unnerving if you'd prefer. The labored breathing across from him was getting worse after every few minutes that passed by. He could tell it wasn't a girl, the breathing sounded too deep to be Kirra's. That left it to either be Dante, or............ It can't be. 

Ed's eyes shot open as his eyes narrowed like bullets to face what was in front of him. He couldn't quite make out the figure yet, but from what he could see it was rather tall. That left Dante out of the pool. He was only about a foot, or even six inches taller than himself. When his eyes did finally adjust, he felt ready to vomit on the spot. The sight was so horrendous that he felt nauseous just to think about what those two little demons had done to cause this. 

Roy sat across from his in about the same position that Ed was currently in himself, except his hand where chained in front of him with a long chain stretching to the ceiling. His face was covered in a thin layer of blood that had begun to crust over already. His dress shirt had been ripped off his body revealing long cuts up his chest, and back. One of his arms had a long gash stretching from his shoulder to his elbow, and he could swear that he could see the muscle. One of his legs, though still clothed, was definitely broken. It was twisted, and mangled so much that he wouldn't be able to avoid surgery to fix it. His eyes were staring back at him, cold, lifeless, dead. Ed could prove however that he wasn't dead. He was still breathing, so he had to have a pulse. 

He had to be unconscious. He just had to be. Ed's eyes stung at the sight, and he had no choice but to close them once more. He couldn't see this anymore. It was just wrong. So wrong. Who could torture someone to the brink of death like this. His body couldn't hold back the strong shudders that shot through himself. It had to have been painful for anyone. Hell, it would've been painful for a person just to watch. 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry for anyone's help. He wanted to know just how to help this man live long enough for help to arrive. He may not be the best man to hang around, but Ed did look up to him. He was the only father like figure that actually tried to help him. His real father never did anything like that. Then again, he barely knows his birth father. He had left at a young age, leaving Ed no male fatherly figure to latch on to........ Wait a second....... Did Ed just admit he saw Roy as a father figure. Ok, that was it. He was going crazy from being down here for so long. 

His thoughts began to wander towards the events that had transpired for Kirra and Dante. They both had been in the same room as he was, but they hadn't been grabbed until after he was fully sedated. By sedated he means that someone had brought a large piece of Ice shaped as a bat across his head. The last thing he could see at the time was Dante fall to the floor while Kirra let out a shrill scream. ' Kirra, where are you now?' he thought. He tried to speak, but when he felt the grating feeling of cloth in his mouth he quickly chose other. The door to the cell slowly slid open, and Ed began to panic about what was on the other end of it. 

His panic was placed right, for the person that entered the room was the person who had ensued this whole mess in the first place. Borgs dropped a large metal object in the middle of the room that was a reddish brown color. On closer inspection, the crusted substance coating the metal was dried blood. Ed couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through his now ice cold body. ' What's he going to do to us?' he thought. Borgs seemed to completely ignore the second figure in the room with him, and went straight for Roy. He didn't miss a beat as he bent down to grab a hold of the chains his hands were chained to. 

He began to pull the long metal loops. They moved towards the ceiling were a pulley system had been set up. They caught on the wheel and ran towards him as he pulled, which in turn began to pull Roy's battered, and broken body up off the floor. It wasn't long before his eyes were wide open for everyone to see the pain that was emanating from them as the ear piercing scream rung around the room. Ed winced at the noise, and his hears were still ringing even after he'd stopped screaming. '' I've brought you a friend Roy. I was able to track down where my nephew had taken him.'' said Borgs. The man was still out of it from what Ed could see, and if he bet his money on it, he'd win for saying that he hadn't even acknowledged what he had said. 

'' Do I have to force you to answer me again. I don't know if you'll be able to handle that again.'' said Borgs. Ed watched as Borgs waited for another few minutes for an answer from Roy which would never come. '' I see how it is.'' Borgs began to reach for the metal pipe on the floor, but when he caught a glimpse of Ed's shaky form he got a better idea. Borgs stood straight up and waltzed over behind Roy. His hands found their way to his head, forcing it up so he could look towards were Ed was laying. His head began to loll forward, but Borgs slipped his other hand under his chin to hold his head in place, while the other sat behind his head so he couldn't lean it back. The reaction didn't come at first leaving all of them in yet a third ring of silence for what felt like years. The tension grew further and further, until it finally snapped. 

Roy's eyes widened to the size of saucers when they laid on Ed's form. He was looking back at him with sad, and fear filled eyes. Who the fear was for he was not sure, whether it was for himself or not that is. '' E-Edward.......... H-How?.....'' Roy felt the man's nails dig into the back of his skull making him jump as they dug deep enough to draw blood. '' No talking, remember?'' asked Borgs. Roy hung his head in silence, hoping if he did what Borgs said he would leave like he did before. He now knew that Ed was there with him, that was another reason to do exactly what he says. He couldn't bear it if Ed were to get hurt because of his mistakes. 

'' Good boy.'' said Borgs. He let go of Roy's head, and began to make his way towards the door when he heard a knocking noise. No, not a knocking noise. More like banging. Was someone trying to get in. Ed looked towards the door, noticing that there was a pair of feet showing through as a shadow from the light just outside. They looked almost like boots to him, but he couldn't be sure until that door was standing wide open. Borgs seemed rather flustered at the banging. That caused Ed to feel a pang of hope deep in his chest. '' Shit. Who the hell is trying to get in?'' muttered Borgs. Ed watched as the man's face filled with rage, and worry which was probably for his nephew. 

Borgs glanced down at Ed, his face suddenly filling with rage as he lunged at him. Ed shrieked around the gag, which in turn got Roy's attention. He lifted his head just enough to see why Ed had screamed. When his eyes focused he saw Ed in Borgs grasp. His head was being pulled back against the man's chest with his eyes covered, while the other hand held his left arm behind his back. It was twisted in a way that Roy was afraid that if he were to twist it any further his arm would snap. '' We've got company.'' said Borgs. The banging became louder, and louder by the second, until they heard a loud kick to the metal. The door flew in towards the opposite wall, just missing Ed, and Borgs. 

It smashed against the wall with a loud crashing sound, falling to the floor where it now sat all bent up. '' Found you Borgs.'' said a rather masculine voice. Roy was able to recognize the voice, but before he could call out to him there was a crushing pain in his chest. It was unbearable pain that crushed all the wind out of his lungs. '' I don't think you want to take another step mister alchemist.'' said Borgs. The smoke from the blast cleared enough for everyone to be able to see the severity of the situation at hand. Roy could see that Armstrong was standing where the door had been standing moments ago. His fists were held out in front of him in a fighting stance, but the rest of his body language was shouting everything but fighting. 

Armstrong was able to see exactly what Borgs had done to Ed, and Roy. Ed seemed to be ok for the most part, but Roy was a whole other story. The man was hanging from the ceiling by the metal chains that were wound tightly around his chest. From what he could see Borgs had an array drawn somewhere on his own body that was controlling the evaporated water around the chains to tighten them around his chest. He could tell the man was already struggling to breath, and the chains were making it almost impossible to do so now. '' Let them go Borgs.'' warned Armstrong. '' Why should I. I haven't finished my work yet.'' said Borgs. He bent down so his mouth was just barely brushing up against Ed's ear, and went to whisper something to him. 

'' Your friend there doesn't realize just how quickly that I could kill both you, and your friend back there.'' The warm breath on the back of Ed's neck caused a shudder to rip through his body as a strangled cry for help tried to squeeze its way through the gag. It wasn't working, but Armstrong could read what he was trying to say from his body language. '' They don't deserve this Borgs. Let them go now, before I bludgeon you to death.'' warned Armstrong, retaking his fighting stance from before. '' I don't think so.'' said Borgs. Ed felt his arm beginning to bend in the wrong direction as Borgs twisted it in the wrong direction.

His arm bent from the adding pressure, causing Ed to squirm in discomfort. He felt his arm suddenly give a tear, as his muscles lit up like fire. His skin, and his muscles burned with so much pain that it was hard not to hold back a scream. Then his arm gave a snap, followed by a second, and then his world began to spin into a nauseous hurricane. He never felt the third snap, probably due to the current pain he was already in. His screams stopped, leaving the room dead silent other than the painful pants rushing in and out of his lungs.'' I will do what I want. Want me to break his leg next?'' asked Borgs. '' Leave my subordinate out of this.'' muttered Roy. '' You want some to?'' he asked, looking back to Roy. 

Ed took the advantage of him having his back turned. He was able to wrestle his head free of the man's hand, and threw it back against the man's nose. Just as he had done when Thomas had pulled him up by his bangs who knows how long ago. Borgs wasn't expecting it, so his hands quickly flew to his face, letting their grip on the young state alchemist go. Ed was unable to catch himself on his own feet, and soon fell in a heap of pain, and misery on the ground. His arms were still restricted by the metal cuffs holding his arms together, and that in turn made his very broken arm throb even more. He never registered the man behind him go down with a large thud, or the breaking of the metal binds on Roy's wrists. 

His mind was spinning. It made him so sick to his stomach. He wanted to pass out. He wanted to drift off to the very welcoming darkness absorbing his mind. He saw a larger figure kneeling over his own. It was so blurry he couldn't even tell whether it was the Major, or not. His word finally fell into darkness when his arm gave a fourth, and final snap from the pressure of his bonds.


	38. Chapter 38

'' How the hell did they find us. Did you hack the surveillance system I had set up around your neck?'' asked Thomas, slowly walking down the hall with Kirra still trapped against his chest. '' I don't even know how to work a camera. I don't think I could've done this.'' she retorted. '' They're just that good at finding people like you.'' she added. '' I doubt that they'll be able to find you though. We're getting out of here.'' said Thomas. He turned another corner and ran inside one of the rooms. It was rather spacious like the room he had left Dante in after slicing his neck. 

He reached out with one of his hands, and quickly flipped a switch. After a moment or two the lights flickered on. Slowly at first, and then all at once to reveal an old black car. It looked like the kind of car that a person would take around for a joyride while on their honeymoon. '' Stay quiet.'' said Thomas. He began to walk towards the car with her still in tow. He walked around to the back where the trunk lay. He pulled a key from his pocket, and began to search for a key hole. Once found, he thrust it inside, and turned it until it clicked, and the trunk flung right open. It was rather spacious, and Kirra got a sinking feeling in her stomach about what was going inside there. '' Have a nice trip young alchemist.'' said Thomas. He brought the hand around her arm down and began to push at her back. She resisted with all the strength she had left. '' Don't. You can't do this to me.'' said Kirra. 

'' Watch me.'' He continued his assault for a few more moments, until there was a rather large click from behind his head. '' Let the girl go Thomas.'' said a rather angry female voice. Kirra's eyes flew open at the voice, and how her body was spun around at lightning speed to be used as a shield. She wasn't prepared to face the barrel of a black military pistol when her body came to a halt. She glanced past the barrel to meet brown eyes which locked on to her own. They were filled with rage towards the boy who had started this whole mess on her side. '' Let the girl go, and I won't be forced to shoot your brains out.'' said Riza. 

'' You can't shoot me without shooting her as well.'' said Thomas. '' Riza, just let him do what he wants.'' said Kirra. '' I can't allow that Healing Rose.'' said Riza. Kirra would've sweat dropped if it were another situation about the fact that she still had to use her state name to address her. '' Make a move there Blondie. It's either us, or you.'' said Thomas. '' Us, or her?'' echoed Kirra. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror at what he meant. When her eyes gazed up to where Riza was standing she could see the pillar of ice creeping up behind her back. She was completely oblivious to it, and Kirra knew if she warned Riza about it she would meet the same fate. She could feel the ice blade Thomas had in hand against the middle of her back. 

If she made one wrong move, or said the wrong thing, she was as good as dead. '' Your move Blondie. Choose.'' said Thomas. The room was silent for what felt like years, and the tension was building with every second. Kirra felt the ice blade pierce her shirt to rest against the skin of her back. Unless it was her imagination she could feel a trickle of what felt like blood fall down her mid back. The stress she was feeling was beginning to overflow from her body as a stream of sweat fell from her brow. '' No choice. I see how it is.'' Thomas said. '' Riza, now!'' yelled Kirra. Riza didn't know what she meant, but when she saw the ice blade rise up to strike her chest from behind she didn't waste a beat of her heart. 

There was no way to shoot Thomas without shooting Kirra as well. Riza knew what she meant here as well. She took the chance, and made two direct shots. Both made contact with Kirra's shoulder, and passed through to imbed themselves in Thomas's chest. One last shot when Kirra had crumbled to the floor sent Thomas flying back. He was dead before e hit the ground, leaving the only noise in the room being Kirra's loud screams of pain. Riza returned the gun to the holster on her hip, and fell to her knees by Kirra's body. She heard the girls ear piercing screams reverberate off the walls around her. When she pulled Kirra up to lay her head in her lap the screams had turned to loud whimpers. 

'' T-That hurt-t more t-than I thought i-it would.'' she stuttered. '' You just got shot twice Kirra. What were you expecting it to feel like?'' she asked. Kirra felt a little laugh escape her mouth before a quiet sob choked her up. Riza decided to glance down at her wound to see exactly what she had hit. The first bullet hole her eyes found was right on the edge of her right shoulder blade. It left a clean cut directly through her skin which hopefully wouldn't need stitches. The second one however was the opposite. It had hit her close to where her shoulder met her neck. Thankfully they weren't bleeding profusely, so she hadn't nicked any veins, or artery's when she shot. However the wound still looked much worse than the last. 

It would probably require a stitch or two to make sure it healed correctly. '' Have you found Ed, and Roy yet?'' asked Kirra. '' No, or at least I'm not sure. I broke off from the Major, and Dante when I came in here to search.'' explained Riza. '' I se...... wait...... Dante...... Dante! Dante's hurt!'' Kirra tried to sit up in Riza's lap, but the blonde sharpshooters hands gently helped her to lay back. '' You don't want to try and move just yet Kirra. You're in shock, and that could cause more damage if you move it to much.'' said Riza. '' But Dante..... He's.... He's..'' Kirra looked about to burst into tears, and Riza's heart wanted to break at the sight. The poor girl had been through so much in such a short time period. They had only been there for what... Two.... Two and a half days maybe. 

'' Kirra. We'll find Dante. Do you remember where he was left?'' asked Riza. '' I.... I think he's down the hall, but I don't remember much. Thomas was covering my eyes half the time.'' said Kirra. Her throat began to grow small, and tight as a choked sob escaped her throat. '' Please. Riza. He's bleeding to death. He could be dead. I have to help him.'' said Kirra. '' You can't even heal yourself right now Kirra. How could you heal him?'' asked Riza. '' I may not be able to heal him, but I can do my best to stop the bleeding.'' she sobbed. Tears began their sad track down her flushed cheeks to mix with her dirty white hair. There was so much dirt mixed in that her hair looked almost gray, silver even. 

'' I don't want you moving Kirra. I'll go find him.'' said Riza. '' Please. Hurry.'' begged Kirra. '' I will.'' she reassured the 15 year old. Riza was about to stand from the ground to leave, but stopped herself when she heard footsteps running down the hall. Kirra began to breath frantically at the sound, and Riza quickly drew her gun once more to point at the door. They waited in a strong silence, and after a moment the footsteps had a body they belonged to. Riza would've shot at the figure if she hadn't first caught eye of the blue Amestrian uniform the man wore. '' Havoc?'' asked Riza. '' In the flesh.'' he answered. 

Riza replaced the gun at her side as the man made his way into the room with them. His eyes fell on the figure on the floor, and he felt his heart seize up at the terror filled eyes that met his. '' Kirra what happened?'' he asked. '' He was holding her captive. Trying to escape in that.'' said Riza, pointing to both the dead student, and the car. '' I had no choice. It was either I shot her, or he stabbed her in the chest. I had to do it.'' said Riza. '' I understand. Where's Dante, I thought he was still with you.'' said Havoc. '' He was, until we split up to widen out search. This place is so easy to get lost in.'' said Riza. '' Tell me about it.'' he added. 

'' Listen. I know where Dante is. I have to go find him. Can you stay here with Kirra till I find him?'' asked Riza. Havoc shot her a thumbs up, and a quick smile. '' Sure thing. I'll try to get her out of here while I'm at it.'' said Havoc. If you're going to do that be careful.'' said Riza. '' It won't be a good thing if those wounds end up worse than they already are.'' she added. '' Will do.'' 

The two lieutenants set off on their separate ways, and began the tasks they were given. Havoc with transporting Kirra to safety, and Riza in finding Dante, and making sure he is ok.


	39. Chapter 39

'' There wounds are so severe. It's a wonder they're still holding on like this.'' The long day soon turned to night as the sky lit up with the lights of the cars that made their presence known. The lights were blinding, and if you looked at them for too long you'd start seeing spots. People were running around all over the place. Some trying to access the damage to the building, others trying to haul the dead criminals out, and then you had the paramedics rushing inside to find the three very injured alchemists. People had been told hours ago to keep anyone who wasn't a designated official away from the scene, but someone had to make an exception for her.

'' Please. My sister is inside of that place. I have to make sure she's ok.'' begged Karen. '' I'm sorry miss, but I cannot allow that. Rules are rules, and if I let you through I will get the heat.'' said the officer. '' She's a state alchemist. I have to make sure she's ok.'' said Karen. '' I don't care if your sister is an alchemist, or not. I can't allow you to pass.'' he argued. '' Hey!'' Karen heard a loud booming voice yell over the noise around them. The man approached the officer keeping both Karen, and Alphonse out. '' Let them through. They're the two kids family.'' said Armstrong. '' Fine then.'' the officer stepped aside finally letting the two worried siblings through. '' We can't thank you enough Major.'' said Al. '' No need. Go find your brother Alphonse.'' 

The two ran past the Major, and began their search. Karen's heartfelt ready to burst out of her chest every beat it took. Her chest hurt as she heaved in every breath of air. '' Kirra! Where are you?'' begged Karen. All the lights were overwhelming her senses making her feel sick to her stomach. Her head began to spin at the thought of where her sister could be. '' KIRRA!'' She spun around the place trying to see everything at once. That's when she saw it. There were two body bags, black in color, being rolled towards an ambulance that didn't have its lights on. The bags were too large to have been used for either her sister, or her cousin. 

When the stretchers had moved away, that's when she saw two stretchers rushing towards a group of ambulances with their lights, and sirens still running. She couldn't see who the other person was because he was rushed off towards the second ambulance. She could however make out who the other person was. '' Alphonse. Alphonse, look.'' Karen grabbed the suits gauntlet, and pulled him over to look in the direction of the flashing lights. It didn't take Al long to make out what Karen was trying to show him. His feet began to move on their own, a new determination filling the empty void of his chest. '' It can't be...... Edward..... EDWARD!'' Alphonse kept running until he had caught up with the running stretcher.

Ed's complexion was very pale against the white sheets he currently lay on. His body was unmoving as the stretcher moved across the ground. Even with a thin sheet covering his body, Al could make out his arm which was very disjointed, and definitely broken. His body had to be in shock from that trauma alone, and Al still hadn't learned of what had transpired before his arm had received that torture. '' Edward! Oh God, what happened to you?'' '' Sir. You have to stand back, we need to get him to the hospital.'' said one of the paramedics. Alphonse respectfully stepped aside, and watched as his brother was rolled up into the vehicle. The doors shut, and the car was off in seconds followed by the other one. 

The sirens rang loudly through the stagnant air around him. If he had his normal body back, Al knew there would be tears making paths down his face. His heart would feel ready to burst at the seams, and he would just want to curl up in a ball to cry. A loud shrill scream pulled him from his thoughts as Karen's very shaken form ran past him. She was running as fast as her shaking legs would allow her to. When she reached her destination she could see someone running out with a bundle of blue, white, and red all mixed together. It didn't take long for Al to realize it was Havoc, who was holding Kirra in his arms. She had been wrapped in his military uniform jacket, and was clearly unconscious from the way her body hung limply in his arms. 

Karen fell to her knees were Havoc had laid Kirra in the grass. She was screaming out her sisters name watching for any sort of reaction from the paling girl. She was as white as a sheet, maybe even worse than his brother had looked when he rolled by. '' Kirra! Kirra, please! Open your eyes will you!?'' Karen begged. Her eyes began to turn a deep crimson as they glanced down to find the wound that was causing this. The gunshot wounds on her shoulder had gotten red, and inflamed. There was blood pouring from the one nearest to her neck, which meant that it must've nicked a blood vessel somewhere. Either that, or she had managed to make the wound worse from moving around too much. 

'' What happened to her?'' asked Karen, looking up to the man who had brought Kirra out of the death trap she had been trapped inside. She knew who the man was, but had only met him once or twice so she couldn't remember his name. '' She wouldn't stop trying to get up to find Dante. I told her not to move, but she wouldn't listen. She ran down the hall, and the next thing I knew she was face down with a pool of blood soaking her hair, and clothes.'' explained Havoc. '' She's still breathing, but I can barely find her pulse.'' said Karen, pulling her hand away from the one wrist her sister had at the moment. '' Medic! We need a medic!'' shouted Havoc. 

Seconds later there was a paramedic by their side. He dropped a large red bag by his side, and pulled a stethoscope from around his neck down to her chest. '' Who's this?'' he asked. '' Kirra Manson. She's the Healing Rose alchemist. I think she was shot twice. Please, you have to save her. She's my sister.'' begged Karen. The man held the metal circle against her upper chest, and after a moment it was back around his neck. '' I can't find a pulse. Bring the stretcher around!'' he yelled. Karen almost shrieked at the realization, and flung herself at her little sister. Her arms were around her chest in seconds, and her face was buried in her chest. Havoc forced her back off her in seconds, but she had been there long enough to leave an impression on her chest from her automail eye.

The paramedic didn't wait for the stretcher to reach them to start CPR. He pressed on her chest at a very fast pace, and after a few seconds passed he pulled away and pressed an ear to her chest. Karen watched from where she sat on her knees hoping, and praying that her heartbeat would return. If only she had taken to the healing arts of alchemy like her sister had. Sadly she could only heal burns, when her sister could heal just about everything else in record time. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief when the man sat straight up and motioned for the stretcher to come around by his side. The men driving it went on either side of Kirra's limp body, and hoisted it up onto the soft surface. '' I lost her heart once. She's lost a lot of blood, and has been shot twice in the upper shoulder, and chest. We need to go now.'' yelled the paramedic. '' Roger.'' replied the other two. 

They were running towards another ambulance nearby in record time. Karen felt her whole world start moving in slow motion. Kirra's saviors rushed like they were in molasses. Karen tried to stand to run to her sisters side, but felt her body being held down by the much stronger arms of the man that had carried her out of there. Why couldn't she remember his name for the life of her. '' Let me go. I have to go with her.'' she argued. '' I can't allow that. It's the rule.'' said Havoc. '' Please, let go!'' Karen fought against the man's arms with all the pain she knew her sister was feeling weighing on her heart. 

Her movements slowed as her sister moved farther, and farther away from her. Karen's movements soon stopped all together, and her arms fell limp at her sides. Her left eye stung with tears that wanted to start their paths, but refused to fall. The metal of her left eye restricting the tears from falling. '' Karen. There's nothing that you can do. I can drive you to the hospital, but I can't let you ride along with snow.'' said Havoc. '' My sister...... Kirra...... I failed you....'' Karen felt the tears fall from her eye as the arms around her fell away. Her hands moved up to cover her face. '' I failed you Kirra. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry.'' she sobbed. '' Karen. It's not your fault.'' said Al. He walked up next to Karen, and placed a metal hand against her shoulder. 

Karen didn't look up to respond to the comfort he was trying to give her. Al just hoped she understood what he was trying to say to her. '' It's not your fault Karen. It's the fault of those people that took them.'' said Al. She still didn't respond to his words, and they sat there in silence as all the people around them moved around the crime scene. To Karen, everything was silent. The only noise to her were the last words her sister had spoken to her over the phone a few days ago. 

'' Goodbye Karen.''

Those words rung out in her head. She couldn't believe that those may have been the last words she ever heard her sister say.


	40. Chapter 40

His whole world was complete darkness. It enveloped his whole body making him feel very week, and tired. His head swam with all the thought of where he could be, or how he had gotten there. The only thing telling him anything about this place was the events that had transpired before his world became dark. He thought he was dead. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. Whatever had happened to him was making his whole body ache. 

'Am I still alive.' Ed thought. His mind was so clouded he could barely distinguish what thoughts were real, and which one's weren't. It hurt his brain just to think about these things. That was a hard thing to accomplish. The only time he could think that it hurt his brain to think hard on something was when he had to decipher those notes written by doctor Marco. He hated that so much. He just wanted to die after that happened. Hey, at least being able to remember something like this meant that he probably didn't have any memory problems. 

'' His arm will require another surgery to place some metal brackets inside to ensure it heals properly.'' he heard a voice say. It was gargled , but he was still able to make out what it was saying. '' Will he wake up soon?'' asked a second voice. There was no mistaking that voice. That was Alphonse's voice for sure. It sounded so distant. Almost as if he was listening through water that he kept falling deeper, and deeper in. It was so weird, and it kept getting weirder as more voices began to speak. '' He's been through a lot of trauma. Just like Kirra has been. It's hard to say.'' This voice was female unlike the other two. It was oddly familiar to him, but Ed couldn't quite place where he had heard it before. 

The voices continued to speak around him as he floated in the everlasting darkness. The voices began to sound more, and more muffled. They were moving farther, and farther away from him, and soon they were so muddled he couldn't tell what voices were female, and what voices were male. He began to panic at the realization that his mind was slipping back. He must've been partially conscious this whole time, but hadn't realized it. His mind was slipping back to the welcoming darkness of sleep. Something that he wasn't ready to meat. Not yet at least. Not until he figured out what the female voice had meant about Kirra. 

' She said something about Kirra. Something happened to her. What happened to her?' He wanted to know so badly. No, not wanted. He had to know what had happened to her. He had been forcefully dragged away from her, and Dante. The two of them fighting about stupid things was the last thing he had seen of either alchemist. Sure he wasn't too worried about Dante, but Kirra was a whole other story. For one thing she was his cousin, but on the other hand she was at a disadvantage. Her arm had still been missing last he saw her. From what he knew she still didn't have it back. She was still defenseless. 

His heart began to race as his mind fell further into unconsciousness. He felt ready to scream out to anyone that would listen, hoping they would rip him back from the edge of what felt like forever sleep. He could just faintly hear what sounded like high pitched, and fast beeps. It was almost like a heart monitor. Maybe it was a heart monitor. He couldn't be sure. He couldn't even tell where he was right now. He only knew this black void he had been trapped in for god knows how long. Someone must've heard it as well, for now someone was yelling at him through the darkness. '' Brother. Can you hear me Edward? You need to calm down. Edward.'' 

Alphonse was the one trying to yell to him, but Ed was clueless to what he was trying to tell him. It all sounded like one word being muffled by a pocket of water being forcedly held against his ears. Ed wanted to call out to his brother, but no noise would escape his mouth. All that he heard was the sound of his own breathing, which was fast. Almost like he was panting, but he hadn't reached that point just yet. He wasn't to the point of breathing as fast, and as hard as his worn out lungs would allow. '' Mister Elric. You must calm down. You'll burn off your pain medication if you don't.'' he heard a deep voice tell him. This voice he could make out clearly. If was muffled at the edges, but he could make out exactly what he said. 

'' Edward. Open your eyes for your brother. Open them for us.'' said the female voice. This one was much clearer than the last, and was now unmistakable. That was Karen's voice, his cousins voice. How he had not recognized it at first, he was unsure. The darkness was fading now. It was slow at first, and then it began to speed up. The black color that had swallowed him before was now a dark grey. It was turning brighter now. Going straight from grey to a bright version of the color. Soon it was a bright white. Bright enough that if you were to put it in a dark room you could see it clearly as day. Ed thought it couldn't get brighter, but he was wrong. It went from a bright white to a flashing light that blinded him in one eye. The other eye saw a reddish tint, as if his eyelids were shut and pointed towards a lamp. 

All his senses began to flood back to him after that. His hearing was the first to become fully functional once again. It picked up on the loud beeping of what had to be a heart monitor. It mimicked the feeling that he now had in his chest. It was very tight, and felt ready to burst from the seams. The rest of his feeling soon returned to his body. He could feel his back pressing into what felt like a soft mattress through the plush material of a male hospital gown. There was a small sharp pain in the back of his left wrist, but after that he couldn't feel anything. Nothing from the wrist of his left hand to the lower part of his shoulder. It made him freak out a little bit, but he knew better than to let it get the better of him like he had before. 

The rest of his seeing came back as well. He realized the reddish hue he had seen before was exactly what he thought it was. His eyelid had been closed on his left eye. His right eye had a small pocket flashlight shone into it when he had surfaced from the dark void he had been trapped in. The doctor above him had placed the light back in the breast pocket of his lab coat. Ed's heart rate began to drop once his senses had returned, and he was grateful for that. His chest slowly lost the tightness it had before, and he was able to breathe normally once again. '' Brother. Are you ok?'' Ed heard his brothers voice calling out to him from across the room. The doctor must've had him move back with Karen when he began to reawaken. 

Ed tried to move up off the bed enough to see his brother, but as he tried to sit up to face him a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before ran straight up his arm through his chest, and out through his remaining limbs. No scream tore through his throat, but his body did begin to act on its own. His automail arm flew out to grip the closest thing to try and distract him from the pain. The item happened to be the railings of his hospital bed. The pain left his body after a moment or two had past, and when his automail fell away from the metal bars there were indents left in the silver colored bars. They were the exact shape at his hand, and that also tiped the doctor off on just how strong his right arm was. 

'' I would advise you from moving mister Elric. Your arm's been hurt pretty bad.'' advised the doctor. '' My arm?'' he echoed. '' Yes. The man that was holding you captive broke your arm in two spots, while your bonds gave enough pressure to break through the crack one of the fractures caused.'' the doctor explained. Ed's eye must've been wide with disbelief, because next thing he knew the doctor was motioning for his brother to walk over. He heard the heavy metal footsteps against the tile floors, and soon the suit of armor was leaning over the bed to stare into his brothers tired eyes. '' Ed. He's telling the truth.'' said Al. '' My arm can't be broken. It just can't'' Ed argued. 

'' Brother. I'm not lying when I say your arm looks like you just went through a mummification ceremony.'' said Al. '' If it's broken then ehy isn't it in a cast?'' asked Ed. '' I thought most people that break their arms, or even their legs get a bright colored cast or something.'' he added. '' Not quite. We can't put your arm in a cast until we perform the proper surgery.'' said the doctor. '' Surgery?'' Ed's face became plain with only the slightest bit of emotion showing. '' Why do I need surgery. Just reset the bone here.'' said Ed. '' We can't do that mister Elric.'' the doctor said all calm and collected. 

'' Just do it.'' said Ed. '' Sir. let me show you something.'' The doctor walked around the bed towards what looked like a light pannel set up against the wall. He heard the man rip at something attatched to it, and begin to walk back over to him. '' Take a look at your x-ray here mister Elric.'' The doctor held it right above his face so he wouldn't have to maniever around to see it. The arm on the x-ray looked so disformed and mangled that it was hard to believe that it was his arm. The bone in the lower half of his arm had two large breaks running through both bones surprisingly. The third was in his upper arm, and one half of the bone wasn't touching theh other. It looked almost like it was ready to stick through his skin. Infact, all the broken bones looked like they either weren't touching, or they were ready to poke through his skin. 

'' Mister Elric, this is why you need surgery on your arm.'' said the doctor. '' That's my arm?'' asked Ed, with shock very present in his voice. '' Yes. If we don't operate on it the bones won't heal properly.'' he explained. '' One of your friends that went in for surgery had the exact same problem. Except for him it was his leg. You should be lucky, he won't be on that leg for a long time.'' said the doctor. '' The colonel? The colonels in surgery?'' '' You need rest now sir. Your friends will be out soon, and you'll need to go in for your surgery.'' said the doctor. '' My cousin. My cousin was one of the kids going in. What happened to her? Please, what happened?'' he begged. '' Ed. I don't think you want to know right now.'' warned Al. 

'' I want to know what happened to her. Tell me, Alphonse. Tell me.'' said Ed. '' Brother.'' Al looked away from Ed, and soon the sound of a seconds persons footsteps began to reach their ears. '' Edward. Kirra's in safe hands ok. You worry about yourself, and I'll worry for my sister.'' Ed's eyes looked up to the figure looming over him to meet one golden eye, and one red shaded lens. '' You need rest. You've gone through a lot of trauma, and now you must rest.'' she said. '' I can't. I don't want to sleep.'' said Ed. In truth he wasn't lying. He was terrified of entering that dark void once more. He couldn't stand going back there. Not again. He just couldn't do it.

'' I don't want to go back. I don't want to, please.'' he begged. '' Go back?'' echoed Karen. '' Go back were brother?'' asked Al. '' It's too dark in there. I don't like it. I can't go back.'' said Ed. '' Doctor. What's he talking about?'' asked Karen, directing her gaze to the man on the other side of the bed from her. '' He must be having nightmares from the experience. No surprise there, it happens to people when they've experienced something as traumatic as he has.'' he explained. '' I don't want to sleep. Don't make me. You can't make me.'' Ed argued. '' I'm sorry mister Elric, but if you won't do so on your own we will have to put you to sleep.'' he said. 

'' No...... Please, no.'' he begged. '' Mister Elric. Your surgery time will be coming soon. I will give you until then to prepare yourself. No matter what you say, or do, there's no avoiding going under.'' warned the doctor. He set his charts down on the bedside table, and began to walk towards the door. '' I will be back when it's time.'' He left the room, letting the door slowly close on its own. '' Brother. Are you ok?'' asked Al. '' Alphonse...... I want to know what happened to Kirra..... Please.'' said Ed. '' I can't do that brother. It could make your own condition worse.'' said Al. '' I want to know. I keep telling you, I just want to know.'' said Ed. '' I'll tell you.'' said Karen. The blonde 18 year old bent down to eye level with Ed so he could glance over to her. She sighed deeply, and spoke with a soft voice that was flooding with emotion. 

'' Kirra was shot.''


	41. Chapter 41

Ed's thoughts swam with so many emotions. It made his head spin from all the thoughts about how she could've been shot. Why had she been shot at? Was Thomas trying to kill her? Was it maybe just an accident? The stress from all these thoughts began to show through his heart monitor. The small beeping lune began to move faster as the sound of the beeps quickened. '' Ed. You need to calm down.'' warned Karen. She was unsure if he had heard her or not. She thought at first that he couldn't because the heart monitor kept speeding up faster,and faster. '' Al. Go get the doctor. I can't get him to calm down.'' said Karen. '' Right.'' Al was about to run out the door, but stopped himself when he heard a strangled yell of protest from Ed. 

'' No...... Don't do that.'' Ed's hand reached out for the railing again and gripped it tightly once more. He grit his teeth, and his eyes scrunched in protest as he tried to fight the stress away. '' Ed. Don't hurt yourself.'' warned Karen. She knew he could hear her now, and when she saw no change in his body language she had to do something. Karen reached around his arms, and all the wires attatched to him. Her arms wound their way behind his body. One rested on his mid back, while the other gripped the back of his head. Her hand ranthrough his also golden blonde hair the same way her mother would when she was upset. She knew it would work, and after a moment or two passed the monitor began to slow down. 

By the time almost five minutes had passed his heartbeat was back to normal. His breathing was as well. Karen however never made a move to let him go. In fact, she may have even tightened her grip. ‘’ You have to stay calm Edward. Freaking out over something that you shouldn’t isn’t something you should do right now.’’ Karen stopped her hand motion mid stroke, and gripped his blonde locks with a reassuring smile grazing her lips. ‘’ You’ll burn up all your meds, and you don’t want that at all with the way your arm is right now.’’ Said Karen. ‘’ Thank you….. Thank you, Karen.’’ Ed mumbled into her ear. 

Karen backed up from the hug, and flashed a large grin. ‘’ What is family for. I am your cousin after all Edward.’’ Said Karen. ‘’ I can’t thank you enough for keeping an eye on my little sister anyway. She can be a handful when she wants to be, I’m sure of it.’’ She added. ‘’ I’ve learned from the time I’ve spent with her. From both this mission, and all the crap with that damn homunculus.’’ Said Ed. ‘’ Don’t remind me.’’ Said Karen. ‘’ Ed let a small laugh pass his lips. It was hard to think that a person as evil as that small girl was able to bring both him, and Al to their closest surviving family.

‘’ It’s hard to think that it was that long ago that we met.’’ Said Ed. ‘’ It wasn’t that long ago Ed.’’ Retorted Karen. ‘’ It was still six months. It was at least a while ago.’’ Said Ed. ‘’ If you weren’t injured there would be a fist in your face.’’ Said Karen. ‘’ Yeah right.’’ ‘’ Stop it you two. I thought we were trying to keep Ed from getting too worked up.’’ Al said. ‘’ Relax Al. We’re just talking. Is it a crime to talk with family you’ve only known for less than a year?’’ asked Ed. ‘’ Well…… Uh….’’ ‘’ Al. I was just joking with you.’’ Said Ed. Al made a sound that sounded like a sigh, and then a chuckle. Ed joined him in the laughter. 

Time passed, and soon the doctors had returned to collect Ed for his surgery. He could feel that same dread from before begin to fill his stomach, but all it took was a quick squeeze of his shoulder from Karen’s warm hand to calm him down. ‘’ I won’t be able to follow you, but I’ll be waiting with Kirra when you wake up.’’ Said Karen. ‘’ We’ll be taking you to the same room your friends are currently recovering in once the procedure is over.’’ Explained one of the doctors. Ed heard the click of the monitor behind him shutting off, and the doctor began to pull the cords off the electrodes under his shirt. 

The railings on both sides of his body clicked into the proper place for transport, and then the gurney was off towards the door. ‘’ If you two don’t mind, you’ll have to stay here.’’ Said a doctor on Ed’s right. ‘’ The nurse here can show you to the waiting room. We’ll let you know when you can visit the other two.’’ Said the second doctor. ‘’ Brother. I’ll be seeing you soon.’’ Said Al. ‘’ Alphonse.’’ The gurney stopped its movements for a second as Ed’s hand reached out to his brothers. Al took the metal appendage in his own hand, and gave it a quick squeeze. Even though he knew Ed couldn’t feel it, it felt more reassuring than nothing else. 

‘’ When I come out of this I hope to see you waiting for me Al.’’ said Ed. ‘’ I will brother. Trust me.’’ Said Al. ‘’ Are you ready mister Elric. We must be going.’’ Said the doctor. Ed took a quick breath in, and let out a quick sigh. ‘’ Yeah, I’m ready.’’ He answered. The metal hand fell from Al’s grip to fall on the bedsheets. The gurney took a turn through the doorway, and before they knew it they both had a cousin, and a brother going under the knife. Karen wasn’t as worried as Al had to be. The poor kid was shaking which caused a strange metal clanging noise from the metal part of the armor hitting each other. 

‘’ Come along you two. I’ll show you to the waiting room. It’s not far from here.’’ Said the nurse. She held a bright smile on her face, and held a hand out to show where she wanted them to head. ‘’ Excuse me, miss?’’ asked Al. ‘’ Yes. What can I do for you?’’ she asked. ‘’ Will my brother be ok after this?’’ he asked. ‘’ This type of procedure has been done plenty of times. As long as he’s not allergic to the metal brackets being used he’ll be just fine.’’ The nurse turned away from the pair, and began to make her way towards the door. ‘’ Now come along. I thinks its past due time that you speak to those friends of yours.’’ 

 

 

Ed saw all the doctors preparing to dissect his arm begin to surge through the doors. One of them, already donning a face mask and scrubs, was leaning over his left arm to examine it before the procedure could start. He heard him tell the other doctors something, but with his ears feeling like they were stuffed with cotton again it was hard to tell exactly what was said. It was sort of strange, they hadn’t even started to give him anesthesia yet and he already felt tired. He saw the man that had been in his room earlier that day pop up above his face, and he held in his hands what looked to be an oxygen mask. ‘’ Alright Edward. Take deep breaths for me. This will be over before you know it.’’ He told him. 

The mask was over his face, and after only a few seconds he felt the affect starting. His eyes became droopy, and his whole world began to spin in fatigue. Before he knew it his whole world was darkness again, but this time it was different. This time it was more peaceful, more welcoming. It made him feel safe. Made him feel ready to face what was ahead of him after this. True Kirra could just heal him as well as herself, and Roy when this was all said and done. However, she wouldn’t be able to until her own body had healed enough to stand the trauma it could cause to herself. He would just have to wait, and pray that both her, and Roy would pull through the trauma both had received in those days they were trapped. He could forget all of that pain they had caused, and let the darkness take his mind to a place of peace to rest until ready to wake once more.


	42. Chapter 42

His mind felt so groggy when he woke up that he almost thought he was still dreaming. His throat felt sore when he swallowed, probably from the doctors putting a breathing tube down his throat. Even with a simple procedure as the one performed on him they still had to put that plastic tube down his throat. There were voices talking somewhere nearby, but thanks to that cotton in his ears feeling he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He could however make out the gender of the voices. From what he could tell there were two female voices, one sounding older than the last. The third voice without a doubt had to belong to a male. Maybe it was his brother, or maybe it was Roy’s voice he was hearing. 

Ed listened in a little harder, and was able to deduce that it wasn’t the Colonels voice he was hearing. The voice was too high pitched to belong to him. So it had do belong to Alphonse. His hearing started to become clearer after that. His hearing came back first, the same as before when he had woken up. Next his feeling returned. He could feel his back laying on what felt like a soft bed. Much softer than the one they had him placed on last time. He couldn’t even feel his left arm. It was as if they had amputated the limb, but he could quickly push that thought aside when he felt the small prick of a needle in the back of his hand. At least he still had the appendage. He wasn’t going to go through another automail surgery. Not after the last one.

His seeing was next. It was a blur of colors at first when his eyes opened. The swirling colors made him feel sick to his stomach at first, but as they began to clear the nauseous feeling went with the blurriness. The first thing his eyes focused in on was the shading of the white colored ceiling above him. There were shadows being casted on the darkened white. It must’ve been night time, and the light he was seeing was coming from the street outside the window. He made a quick guess that he was nearest to the window from the slow breeze that blew against his rather warm body. It made him feel like he was back home in Resembol. If it weren’t for the smell of the antiseptics that is.

‘’ It looks like our little sleeping beauty has woken at last.’’ Said one of the female voices. That was definitely Karen’s voice. There was no denying it. ‘’ Brother?’’ ‘’ Well I’m quite surprised.’’ Ed’s eyes glanced over to his left, looking past the heap of bandages, and cast that were attached to his arm. There he saw a curtain that blocked him from seeing the bed across from him. What he could see however was his brother, who was standing at the foot of the other bed. If his body was of the flesh there would be a huge grin across his face for sure. Al didn’t waste a second in rushing over to the bed. ‘’ Brother. You’re awake.’’ He cheered. ‘’ What. Did you think I’d sleep forever?’’ asked Ed. ‘’ Silly brother. Still trying to retort in your state.’’ Said Al. 

Ed let a smile graze his lips, but it fell away when a strong breeze blew through the window. It was strong enough to blow his bangs around even with the bandages around his head holding most of his hair down. The breeze flew across the room causing the curtain separating the two beds from each other to fly up and towards the wall. Alphonse rushed to shut the window, but stopped mid run when he saw his brother staring at the figure across from him. Right there, sitting on the bed with a small and sincere smile, was his loving cousin. Kirra stared back at his shocked face, watching as the moment of shock began to change to one of true happiness. ‘’ Kirra. You’re ok!’’ he almost yelled. His voice was hoarse from the breathing tube, it was showing every time he tried to speak. ‘’ I know I am.’’ She said. Her voice sounded a little hoarse as well, but not as bad as his. 

Ed noticed that Karen was sitting on the bed with her, but she was facing away from him. She had to look over her shoulder to see him, and it didn’t stay that way for long because she had stood to move the dividing curtain aside while Al closed the window. ‘’ How do you feel Ed?’’ asked Kirra. ‘’ Like I just went through a hell of a surgery.’’ He replied. ‘’ You did just get reconstruction surgery. Just like me.’’ Said Kirra. ‘’ Just like you?’’ ‘’ The bullet that caused the most damage for me broke my collar bone. They had to reconstruct it so it wouldn’t heal in the wrong way.’’ She explained. ‘’ The doctors said another month or two, and she should have full mobility of her arm.’’ Added Karen. 

‘’ You on the other hand brother still have over four months of rehabilitation to deal with.’’ Said Al, taking a seat in a chair near his bed. ‘’ Oh. So you wouldn’t be mad about the color of something, I told the doctors to make your cast red.’’ Said Kirra. ‘’ You did that?’’ ‘’ Yeah. I know you like that color as much as I do, so I told them when they said they were ready to set your arm in the cast.’’ She explained. ‘’ Well then. I guess that means I don’t have to worry about trying to find clothes to cover it up.’’ Said Ed. ‘’ Brother.’’ Al dead paned at his brother’s comment. 

Ed laughed at his brother’s exasperation of his name, but stopped mid laugh when he remembered something. He glanced back over towards Kirra, and Karen, but saw that there was no sign of the Colonel in the room. ‘’ Where’s the Colonel?’’ asked Ed. ‘’ The colonel’s been taken to get his old bindings replaced. The doctors said for all his wounds to heal properly he would have to replace them every few hours to avoid infection.’’ Explained Kirra. ‘’ You’re kidding. His wounds are that bad?’’ asked Ed. ‘’ Trust me. They were much worse when I saw him earlier.’’ Said Kirra. Her face suddenly grew dark at the memory, and she quickly pushed the memory to the back of her mind. 

'' What happened to him exactly?'' asked Ed. '' Well. You already know that his leg was broken severely right?'' asked Kirra. '' Yeah. I saw it when I was taken where he was before the major found us.'' said Ed. '' Well. Apparently we hadn't taken notice to the damage he had on the inside.'' said Kirra. '' What did Borgs do to him?'' asked Ed. '' I don't want to go through the details, but let's just say that it required almost five hours of surgery.'' said Kirra. '' No way.'' muttered Ed. '' Yes way Edward. It's so bad that most of the staff here are surprised that he's still alive. I heard one of them say that he should've been dead on arrival.'' said Karen. 

The room fell silent as Ed absorbed the information that had been dosed out to him. It was hard to believe that a man he thought couldn't be hurt like that could've been knocking on deaths door the last he saw him. '' How's he doing now?'' asked Ed. '' He's alive. He's also been in, and out of consciousness the while time I've been here. He wasn't awake however when they took him to replace the bindings.'' said Kirra. Her face never lifted to meet his own, and When Ed tried to look towards her eyes he thought he saw a slight hue of crimson in her golden orbs. They didn't deserve to be that color. She had gone through enough pain as it was, and seeing Kirra in more pain after everything was said and done made his heart ache. He wanted so badly to scoop her up in his arms with his brother, and her sister, and shield the poor girl from all the troubles she faced. She had barely anybody to help look after her, and because Karen didn't travel with them it made things even harder for her. 

'' Kirra. Don't be upset about this.'' he found himself saying. Kirra made a gasping noise that was un audible to most the people in the room. '' What happened to him wasn't your fault, or mine. The person who caused this is dead. He was killed right before my eyes, when he broke my arm.'' said Ed. He saw her right hand fly up to her shoulder where her automail now sat, completely intact, and in its proper placement. One of the others must've gotten it back for her shortly after all the incidents took place. '' We just have to hope that he will heal with flying colors.'' said Ed. '' I know, but I just feel so useless now. Until my own wounds heal I can't help yours heal.'' said Kirra. '' Don't worry about it Kirra. We'll live until then.'' said Ed. 

I hope we do. I'd rather not die just yet.'' said Kirra. She looked up to him with a bright smile now replacing the sad look she had before. '' Are you kidding me Kirra?!'' he yelled. '' Nope.'' she stated. The night grew on into laughter, and shared happiness that they'd missed out on. After two whole weeks of being forced away from their family's they had been reunited. Things couldn't get any better for them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. I know I had fun writing it for you readers. I hope you continue to read more stories I've written once they're up.

It wasn't until the next morning that Ed, and Kirra were able to see how the Colonel had been. The doctors has kept him overnight to make sure his leg was doing ok, and they needed him to be alone to do so. They had brought him back to the room while Ed, and Kirra were still asleep, so they didn't know the exact time he arrived. All they knew was that he was awake, and staring at them with a smirk playing across his features. Visiting hours hadn't started yet, do it would be a while until Al, and Karen would show up. 

'' Nice to see you're not dead Fullmetal.'' said Roy. '' I only just see how you're doing since I last saw you, and you're already back to the snarky remarks.'' said Ed. '' Sorry sir. He's been a little grumpy since they took him off the morphine for his arm.'' said Kirra. '' I can't help it. It hurts.'' said Ed. '' Because they had to cut your arm open to fix those bones of yours Ed. What were you expecting it to feel like afterwards?'' she asked him. Ed fell silent after that, and just stared up at the ceiling. '' That's what I thought.'' said Kirra. '' It's a good thing to see you've got your arm back Kirra.'' said Roy. 

'' Yeah. They brought it in for me shortly after taking you off for their little tests.'' said Kirra. Roy took notice of her right arm, which unlike before, was in a cloth sling. It must've been to keep the weight of her own appendage from pulling at the stitches, and making things worse than it already was. '' When did they start making you wear a sling?'' asked Roy.'' Today. The doctors gave it to me after my sister left with Al.'' said Kirra. '' It kind of sucks. Since I'm right handed, it makes things hard at times.'' she added. 

'' I know the pain Kirra.'' said Ed. '' Just be glad that you don't deal with it on a daily basis.'' said Ed. '' I know that Ed. I'm thankful for that every day.'' said Kirra. '' Hey. Does anybody actually know what hospital we're in?'' asked Roy. Kirra looked back to the Colonel, and then down to her lap. Her brow scrunched in thought, but nothing came to mind. She growled in frustration as her metal hand flew up to play with a strand of her hair that had fallen out of the make shift pony tail she made from a torn piece of gauze. 

'' I don't remember. I was really out of it when they brought me in. Ed, do you have any clue?'' asked Kirra, looking over to the blonde alchemist on her right. '' Nope. I was out cold when they brought me in.'' he answered. '' Maybe your sister will know Kirra.'' he added. '' Yeah. Maybe.''

 

'' So they're really related to that man I encountered in Ishval?'' '' Yep. The report says so.'' Riza stood in the hospital room next to the Colonels bed. He, and Ed were the only one's present at the moment because Kirra had been carted off to have her wounds checked. It was thanks to Riza that they had learned that they resided in the west city military hospital. So far they were the only people here other than a few locals for small things, so they were at the top of the list when it came to treatment. It was also thanks to her that he had learned that both Thomas, and Borgs were in fact related to the man that tried to murder Roy in Ishval. 

Borgs had been related because he was the man's second son, the youngest son. Thomas had been the soldiers grandson through his oldest son, which made Thomas Borgs nephew like he kept saying. '' It's a shame they won't be able to attend a trial hearing for their crimes.'' said Ed. '' It was a life, or death situation. It was either us or them, and it was them. Being killed should be trial enough.'' said Roy. '' I also looked into that car that Thomas had tried to drive Kirra away in. Apparently he hadn't thought to check the gas tanks, because they were empty. He wouldn't have been able to go anywhere anyway.'' said Riza. '' Oh. I also found out about Dante's condition for you.'' she added. '' How's he doing?'' asked Ed. '' His wound's been stitched up, and he's been given a full recovery notice. If I remember correctly he'll get to head home before any of you do.'' she explained. '' He gets out before us. That sucks. I want to go home.'' said Ed. '' Don't we all.'' said Roy. 

'' It's almost the end of visiting hours Lieutenant. I don't think you will be able to stay much longer.'' said Ed. '' I know that Edward. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself.'' said Riza. Ed wanted to dead pan at that, but Riza did have a point. He kept worrying about everything but himself, and that wasn't going to do any good for him in this state. If anything it would just make things worse. '' Well sir. I will be taking my leave now.'' Riza took the files from the bedside table, and stored them away in the bag she had brought. '' The doctors said it will be another week before you three will be allowed to leave, and I have things to attend to on my own back in central.'' said Riza. 

'' We understand Hawkeye. If you need to leave, you need to leave. It's as simple as that.'' said Ed. '' Are you sure? If you want I can stay till you're released.'' she offered. '' No. We'll be fine lieutenant. Don't worry about us.'' said Roy. '' But, sir.'' '' That's an order lieutenant.'' he told her, all the authority he had been unable to use the past two weeks returning. '' Yes sir.'' she answered. '' Now get going. I bet they'll want you back soon.'' said Roy. '' I understand sir. Goodbye Roy.'' She didn't realize his real name had slipped through her lips until she had left the room leaving them all alone. '' Uh.... Colonel...'' '' I know Edward. I know.'' he said. 

 

 

A week past faster than they thought it would. All they ever did was talk with each other, Al, and Karen. As well as sleep, eat, and repeat. They were finally getting out of that place, but not how they thought they were. Roy was forced to ride in a wheel chair until he could get used to using a set of crutches, which might be never. Kirra still had to use the sling until her wounds had closed up, and Ed's arm wound be in that cast for the next four to five weeks. Al was kind enough to roll the wheel chair for Roy so he didn't have to jostle his wounds to much, or give himself new ones. Karen had draped a light jacket over Kirra's shoulders to block out the small breeze that blew at them that morning. 

Ed had been given his traditional red wind breaker, which rested on his left shoulder, while his right arm stuck through the hole. He found it very annoying that it kept slipping off his shoulders, but he was finding different tricks to keep it in place. '' Finally, we're out of that place.'' said Ed. '' Were you that impatient to get out of there?'' asked Roy, looking up to see Ed. '' Yeah, when do I ever have patience Colonel?'' asked Ed. '' Never.'' '' Exactly. By the way, how does it feel to have to look up at people for once?'' asked Ed. 

Roy wanted to slap Ed right then and there, but he was able to control his anger to just an angry expression. Ed was never going to let him live this down. Not ever. '' You two. Stop it already. We've got bigger things to deal with.'' said Kirra. '' She's right. We've got to catch a train back home.'' said Karen.'' Does anyone actually have money for a train ticket?'' asked Ed. '' The lieutenant left me with tickets for a train later. We just have to show up.'' said Roy. '' How do you know they're even the right tickets?'' asked Ed. '' Because they have dates, and times written on them Fullmetal.'' said Roy. 

'' We better get going then.'' said Al, pushing Roy's wheel chair forward onto the cobblestone path. It felt so nice to finally be free. Free from a fake identity, free from his captives, and free from work till his wounds heeled. Ed knew he was the lucky one. They all were. Thomas, and Borgs had killed five other people before them, and they could've been the next three, but they weren't. Ed felt a great deal of pride surge through him knowing he could still live to see his brother regain his body back. From now on, he wasn't going undercover. He wasn't going to risk it ever again.


End file.
